Old friend from the past
by DarkMage999
Summary: Spectra and Blake are childhood friends. Deep down in his heart Spectra misses Blake and the same thing with Blake. They start having flashback dreams of each other. OC x Spectra. (I think this is better summary XD) I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN AND ITS CHARACTERS. THE OCs AND THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION ARE MINE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **I'm new here. Finally I will post my first story.**

~Enjoy~

Spectra's old friend

'Today is the day. Perfect to beat Dan Kuso and getting Dragonoid.' said Spectra with a smirk.

'Yes it will be indeed Master Spectra.' Master Spectra's subordinate and follower Gus said.

'Let's … Ugh' he couldn't finish, because of a sudden headache.

'Master are you alright?' asked Gus with concern.

'I'm fine.' answered Spectra. ' _Oh no_ _!_ _I know this feeling. Damn when she is near, I can feel it which is strange. But the main question is why._ ' thought Spectra.

'Gus now let's go.'

Gus did as he was told.

They were now travelling with their ship to the Bakugan Resistance place so Spectra could win against Dan.

Meanwhile somewhere else

'It's been some time from the last time I was here in Vestroia.' said Darkus Reaper.

'Indeed Reaper. Now let's have some fun.' Said a mysterious tall hooded figure with strange voice.

 **And that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. OC info

**OC information**

 **Name: Blake**

 **Height: 5'11' (180cm)**

 **Race: Vestal**

 **Appearance: Skinny and Tall. Pale skin. She has serpent like eyes (imagine Sellon's eyes from Mechtanium Surge), black and red in color (imagine black blending into red for both eyes). She has long dark purple hair reaching down her back. In front of she has short bangs covering her forehead (Imagine Sellon's haircut in the front area – very similar hairstyle) For clothes she wears tight black suit reaching her mid thighs. In the arm area of her costume there are cuts. She wears a sleeveless jacket with hoodie reaching her back. And for shoes she wears black shoes reaching her knees. That's the clothing underneath the ripped cloak hoodie. In addition she wears a full mask coverage- in addition her voices changes.**

 **Attributes: Darkus**

 **Bakugans:**

 **Darkus Reaper**

 **Darkus Serpent**

 **Darkus Trap X** **Spider**


	3. Chapter 2

**And now chapter two.**

Spectra's old friend

'Master Spectra we arrived.' said Gus looking around the dessert like place.

'Excellent. Now let's go.'

And they headed to the Resistance hideout.

Meanwhile with the Resistance

'Oi Mira this barbeque is so tasty.' said Dan while eating.

'Same goes here Master Dan.' doing the same thing as Dan.

'Please don't talk with full mouth Dan. Same goes for you Baron.' said Marucho.

'Those two are like brothers.' Laughed Ace and followed by a giggle from Mira and a stare from Shun on the corner of the room.

'Shun what's wrong?' asked Ace.

'I feel something bad will happen.' explained Shun with calm voice.

And after three seconds there was yelling in front of their hideout.

'What's happening?' asked Ace.

When he got out he saw Spectra and Gus.

'Dan Kuso. I want a fight with you.'

 **And that's for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**And now chapter three. Enjoy.**

Spectra's old friend

'Ok Spectra, you want a fight, you will have it.' screamed Dan with husky voice.

'Gountlet power strike.' They both screamed in unison.

'Gate Card Set.' said Spectra.

'Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand.' screamed again at the same time.

Time stopped for both of them and their battle began.

Meanwhile with another person.

'The battle has started between those two. I have to record it. Fly nano spider and record everything.'

And the spider have flown away to the battle's location.

'Blake is the time near for my revenge on Drago?' asked Reaper.

'Yes it will be soon. Be patient. Now our first priority is you to evolve in order to get stronger for the upcoming tournament in Alpha City.' explained Blake.

'Of course.'

After some hours of fighting with Spectra, Dan won.

'I won.' he said while panting.

'I lost. Gus let's go.'

'As you wish Master Spectra.' said Gus.

And they teleported themselves to the Vexos hideout, but they didn't realize there was a hooded masked person smirking behind her mask in the background.

 **And that's for chapter three. This battles chapter will appear in other chapters as video flashback. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ladies and gentleman now chapter four is available. Enjoy.**

Spectra's old friend

Blake was on her way to her underground laboratory which is inside a huge rock which by surprise is near to the resistance.

'Let's play the footage I got from this battle.' and she went to her underground laboratory to see it on the big screen there.

 _Flashback video battle_

' _Gate Card Set.' screamed Spectra 'Now I will show you what it's true power Dan. Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Pyrus Helios.'_

' _Oh really.' said in a sarcastic way Dan. 'Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Drago.'_

 _And both bakugans started to fight._

' _To think it once you were the perfect dragonoid. Now you are no better than Tigrerra I crushed.' said Helios._

' _What!? You were the one who tooked Tigrerra!' said Drago with anger._

' _That's right and Tigrerra cried for mercy just like you will.' said Helios with a smirk._

' _I will make you pay for that.' said Drago with determination in his voice._

' _Drago what's wrong?' asked Dan._

' _Magnificent. Come on. Don't hold back. Show me everything you got.' said Spectra with excitement in his voice._

' _Ability activate: Strike dragon.'_

 _And due to Drago's attack Spectra has lost._

' _Excellent work Helios. Let's go Gus.'_

' _Right away Master Spectra.'_

 _End of video flashback_

'That's it. I swear there was one battle before this one with blue locks and ninja boy. And the dude with the red mask. It can't be. Uhh forget it I will see why later.' Said with disappointment Blake.

'Drago has evolved from the last time I saw him. We need to start tomorrow. For now let's rest.'

'I agree Reaper.' and she went to bed.

'Good night Reaper.'

'Good night Blake.'

And both of them drifted asleep.

 **And that's for chapter four. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 5

**And now chapter five.**

Spectra's old friend

'Ability Card Activate: Dark Slicer' screamed Blake and it shot her opponent's bakugan. He lost his bakugan and the whole battle.

'Give me back my bakugan.'cried out the boy.

'Sorry kid, no way.' and she teleported back to her laboratory.

'Four more wins and you will evolve Reaper.'

'Finally. I can't wait to kick Drago's butt.'

'Calm down. There are four more left.'

'Right.'

'Now let's go. We need to fight people and maybe you will have your revenge.'

'But wait how's that going to happen?' asked Reaper.

'You will see.'

And she went outside again for searching her new battle victim.

Luckily she found one. A short man approached and challenged her on a brawl.

'Hey weirdo do you brawl ? asked the man in a nasty manner.

'It depends who is asking?'

'Good I challenge you to a battle.'

'Bring it on.' Blake said.

'Gountlet power strike.' said both in the same time.

'Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Aquos Abis Omega.'

'Is that all you got. Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Darkus Reaper.'

Her bakugan made an epic entrance surrounded by a purple mist.

The man was scared, because his opponent power's difference was nearly five hundred. If he loses this battle, he loses his bakugan too.

'Let's finish this quickly. Ability Activate: Dark Slicer.'

She did this three times and she won the battle. And as a trophy she got his bakugan.

After that she went to another location. This time she was brawling a girl.

'Bakugan stand.' Both of them said.

'Abbility Activate: Fire Strike.'

'Not bad. Ability Activate: Darkness.'

And her opponent lost the match and her bakugan.

Immediately after that battle she teleported herself in the usual place.

'Tomorrow you will evolve in a stronger.'

'Now let's sleep. Tomorrow we will have a battle.'

 **And that's for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. See you soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**And now chapter six.**

Spectra's old friend

'Yesterday was tiring, wasn't it Reaper.'

'Yes it was. And how many days are left until the Tournament in Alpha City?' asked Reaper.

'Four days.'

'Now what are we going to do for the rest of the day?' asked Reaper in bored tone.

'We're going to get you a backup partner for you.'

'And where are we going to get it?

'Don't ask obvious questions. We are going to go to Doom Dimension.'

'You are serious, aren't you.' sighed Reaper.

'You know me. Now I will pack some food in case the searching becomes longer.'

She packed some food and put it in her mini waist pack. She finished packaging and opened a portal for Doom Dimension. They got there in no time.

Doom looked like an abandoned grave forest. It was Hell for the bakugan race. There were dead trees, stones that looked like gravestones and rocks that looked like high mountains. In some places there were remains of dead bakugan.

'Nothing changed much from the last time I was here.' said Reaper.

'Indeed. Now let's fly fly for a better view. Sky hover board On.'

And she clicked a button on her right bracelet and a hover board started to form from her boots and then started to fly next to Reaper.

'Reaper do you see something?'

'Nothing, yet.'

'Let's fly faster.'

They were flying right now a lot faster than before.

'Stop Blake. I saw something moving.'

'Let's go there.'

 **And that's for this chapter. I know that some of you were expecting a battle in this chapter, but I decided to put the battle for Reapers evolution in another chapter.** **And for those who don't know mini waist pack is a little bag that hangs from a belt.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo chapter seven is here!**

Spectra's old friend

They went to the place where the figure is. It was a human, but something was a little off with him. Blake was wondering who it was and at the same time Reaper recognized the person.

'Masquarade.' said shocked Reaper.

In that moment Blake was with wide eyes. She was meeting eye to eye with Reaper's previous partner.

'Hello Reaper. It's been sometime. I see you have now a new partner. What's her name?' said teasingly Masquarade.

'Blake.'

'I see. Why are you here in Doom Dimension?'

'Searching for another bakugan partner.'

'Here in Doom. Wow you are crazy.'

'I know. Do you know where I can find a Darkus bakugan here?'

'Of course. Follow me.'

Before following Masquarade Blake saw Reaper making a sign with his hands to be careful with him. She saw it and nodded.

They walked for some time. In the mean time Blake got hungry and decided to eat something before to faint from exhaustion.

After two hours of walking they arrived at a place with remaining alive bakugans. There were some hybrid bakugans and the other attribute bakugans. Even though the bakugans looked slightly happy there was one unhappy. Blake saw it and decided to check him. She activated her hover board and flied to him so they can make some what eye contact.

'What's wrong there?'

'I want to be fully happy.' cried a little the Darkus bakugan.

'And what's the thing that will make you happy?'

'I want to get out of here and have freedom. Plus my dream was always to find a battle partner.'

'Luckily for you I'm searching another bakugan partner. Do you want to join me as a bakugan partner. By the way my name is Blake.'

'Yes. Nice to meet you. My name is Darkus Serpent, but you can call me Serpent.'

'Ok. Now meet your baku partner. Darkus Reaper meet your new partner Darkus Serpent.'

'Nice to meet you Serpent.'

'Likewise Reaper.'

'Now everything is ready. Let's go.'

'Yohoo.' screamed both bakugans.

Blake was going to open a portal until she heard Masquarade telling her to wait.

'Wait I want to join you.'

'Ok, but before that do you have bakugan partners and another thing remove your mask.'

'Yes, hybrid bakugans and why do I have to remove it.'

'I will explain it later. Now just do it.'

'Fine. Druman, Centorrior come here.'

And his bakugans followed him.

After that the whole new team travelled through the portal to New Vestroia.

 **And that's for this chapter. And surprise Maski-chan is here, but not for long sadly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. ^^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone.**

 **The long waited chapter eight will begin.**

Spectra's old friend

They landed in New Vestroia. The Doom bakugans were surprised from what actually looked New Vestroia looked like.

'Oh my, so much light. I will enjoy every minute here. Yooooho.' and Serpent began to jump and scream happily at the air.

'Calm down. You will see everything. Besides when we are here we all need to be quiet. We are not supposed to be here near those people.' explained Reaper.

'Why is that?'

'There is a certain Bakugan there I want to battle for revenge.'

'Ok.' stared with confusion Serpent.

'Masquarade can you show as your new face.' said with a smirk Blake.

'Ok.' Said a little bit annoyed Masquarade.

His hair remained its blonde color. And instead held up now his hair was falling free and reaching down his back. And now that his mask was gone his sharp purple eyes showed. His outfit didn't change much. The only difference was that his long white jacket was gone.

'You look great.' said Blake with inner nosebleed under her mask and she was followed with a nod from Druman and Centorrior .

And then everyone laughed.

'Now what are we going to do?' asked Masquarade bored.

'We're going to prepare for the upcoming tournament in Alpha city.'

'Do we have time?'

'Three days left.'

'Perfect.' Masquarade smirked.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. In the next chapter it will be revealed why Blake told Masquarade to remove his mask. And Spectra x OC (Blake) in later chapters. Bye! ^^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the short absence. Now let's go to this chapter.**

 **Now chapter nine.**

Spectra's old friend

They were training for the Tournament nonstop from the day Masquarade arrived.

They created tactics and some new Ability Cards for their bakugans in no time.

'Now let's test them.' said Blake with excitement.

'Sure.'

'Gountlet Power Strike.' they both screamed and time stopped.

'Gate card set.' and the ground started to glow purple.

'Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Hybrid Druman.'

'Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Darkus Serpent.'

'Let's do this.' said both bakugan.

'Ability Activate: Vortex Dark Flame.'

'Good one. Counter Ability Activate: Reflector.'

And the Vortex Dark Flame flied to Druman and he returned back to his ball form.

'Not bad. We'll do this again, but this time with bakugan trap.' explained Masquarade.

'Now bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand.'

And both of their bakugan stood.

'Go Darkus Spider X trap.'

And big not proportional spider appeared. He had X shaped head with a small body and eight gigantic legs which ended with spikes.

'Abillity Activate: Darkus Armour.'

The traps body now became Serpents armour in front and his legs became his wings.

'Pretty good.' said Masquarade.

'Before we finish our training battle I will tell you why I told you to remove your mask. The reason is simple. Your mask is the power source that balances Doom Dimension and when you leave the balance is lost. So in order for you to come here you had to throw the mask away.'

'Seems legit.' said Masquarade.

And they continued to train for the Tournament.

 **Next chapter Alpha Tournament and Blake's flashbacks from her childhood.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ladies and gentleman sorry to disappoint you, but the Alpha tournament beginning will be another chapter. Sincerely sorry.**

 **And now chapter 10.**

Spectra's old friend

Tomorrow will be the tournament so Blake and Masquarade decided to go to bed early.

'Tomorrow is a big day. We will need every drop of strength and energy available.' explained Blake.

'Of course.' said with a sarcastic tone Masquarade.

'Good night.' said Blake.

And they headed back to their rooms. They turned off the lights. Seconds after Masquarade went to bed, he fell asleep very fast. Sadly Blake didn't have this kind of luck. She had a hard time trying to sleep. During that time she dreamt of something that happened a long time ago – something that changed her life.

Flashback dream

 _Little Blake was walking down at a park in Vestal._

 _'My parents threw me again out of the house. They did this to me, because I didn't want to help them with their experiments on bakugan – a new found race. That's so cruel. Sadly I don't have someone to share my pain.' thought the girl back then._

 _Little Blake just sighed and decided to go under a tree so she could take a nap. She slept for somewhat ten minutes until a little girl with big blue eyes and peach colored hair poked her in the forehead with enough force to wake her up._

 _Little Blake jumped out of her slumber and made a funny pose with somewhat poker face._

 _The little girl started to laugh like crazy._

 _'What's so funny?' thought Blake._

 _While looking at the girl with dumbfounded face she saw another person coming. He was at least Blake's age or maybe even older. They were the same height. He had a pink wavy hair and tanned skin. Another thing she saw was that he had the same eyes as the girl she met. She assumed they were siblings._

 _'There you are Mira.' he said._

 _And the girl ran to him happily to hug her big brother._

 _'In advance I say sorry if she caused you some kind of trouble.'_

 _'Umm not all. She looks like an angel.'_

 _'Glad to hear that. By the way my name is Keith and this is my little sister Mira.'_

 _'Nice to meet you both of you. My name is Blake.'_

 _And they shook hands._

 _'Do you come here often?' asked Keith._

 _'Nearly every day. Do you want to meet here again?'_

 _'Sure. How does it sound tomorrow morning?'_

 _'Sounds great to me. See you.'_

 _And he headed for home with his little sibling._

 _And that's the best day of her life – the day she met her best friend Keith._

 _End of flashback dream_

Suddenly she woke up sweating from that dream of hers and looked at the stars through her window.

'Keith I miss you.'

Luckily both of her bakugans are in a deep sleep so they didn't heard her.

Meanwhile with Spectra

 _Flashback dream_

 _'Where are you? Blake!' screamed little Keith._

 _He was in a dessert surrounded by rocks and sand. There was nothing alive there._

 _He ran mindlessly around the dessert until he saw a body. It was Blake's body. He could only see her back. He got near the body, so he could see her face or what remained there. Her eyes were bloody, her nose broken and her mouth torn. He was scared._

 _'Nooooooooooooooooo!'_

 _End of flashback dream_

And Spectra was awake in a second. He was sweating and panting like crazy.

'What in the name of the fake blonde was that dream? Why can't I stop dreaming of her? Why did you vanish out of existence, Blake?'

He looked at his body and saw the sweat and decided to take a shower.

 **And that's the end for this chapter ( a little bit longer than the others XD). Next chapter will be OC info part two. I will reveal Blake's past little by little. A little trivia for this story is that Keith/Spectra's dreams are unreal while Blake's are real flashback momments of the past. In this story (dream part) Mira is four years old, Keith/Spectra is seven years old and Blake is six years old.**

 **My first intensions were both those flashback dreams and the beginning of the Alpha Tournament to be in one chapter, but that would turn out 1k+ words and a screwed fast written chapter. I will post this chapter whenever I have time.**

 **Note: Flashback dreams are going to be in italic and** **thoughts underlined.**


	12. OC info Part Two

**OC info Part two**

 **Blake's past**

 **Blake is born in a family of mad wealthy scientists. They aren't exactly the most caring parents. She was most of the time ignored by them or if they noticed her they treated her like a trash like beating her or throwing her away from home. This was happening due to the fact that she didn't want to help them with their experiments on bakugan for creating artificial hybrid bakugans. She was the only one at that time(when she was six years old) that knew the existence of all bakugans.**

 **This treatment resulted in her not showing any emotions and she became both physically and mentally unstable for her age.**

 **The result of those actions started to heal when the day she met Mira an Keith. The three of them became instantly friends and played every day.**

 **Their company strengthen when they found random cards falling from the sky. All of them picked some and bakugan poped out of them. For her it was a Darkus, for Keith Pyrus and for Mira Subbtera. Only her bakugan had the ability to talk. Later she discovered her Bakugans name is Darkus Knight Mei. They became friends after first glance. Blake knew a lot about these creatures, but decided to play it dumb and not tell anyone. The next day Keith brings them gauntlets so they can play bakugan.**

 **When she battled for first time she won respect from Keith telling her she is natural talented for this game. She disagrees with him and telling him that it was pure luck and telling him that they will brawl together to prove it to him that he was better. They brawled again and again and no matter what she won most of their matches. That was for three years without stopping. In the meanwhile time her parents meet Keith's father and they instantly became friends. In this period of time they moved to New Vestroia and her parents build a laboratory inside a huge rock with some rooms for living. They considered that there is no way in creating successful hybrids they decided to give up on this idea and started to create portals to another dimensions. Three months later they finished with this project. When they tried to travel for first time accident happen and the portal went crazy and causing gravitational fire. When she decided to return home from a walk she saw it and tried to escape with her bakugan. Luckily she escaped and sadly her first bakugan and her parents died in the accident only leaving remains of the laboratory and her home leaving her all alone at the age of nine. She started to take care of herself and she rebuilt another smaller laboratory in the depths of the rock where she could only access. During that process she cut down her ties with her friends and destroyed her gauntlet so no one could find her. She changed her appearance too. She cut down her hair short(reaching her ears) and cut her bangs in a triangle form and wore a scientist robe with ripped shorts. During that period she became more knowlegeble than her parents will ever be. At the age of eleven she succeeded in what her parents couldn't. She recreated the dimensional portal and decided to try it. When she jumped she saw moving walls inside the portal and seconds later she was on another planet, which she didn't know. Back on New Vestroia the portal she created exploded and caused an earthquake in the area. She didn't know that after the explosion her friends were searching for her and the only thing they saw was Blake's broken gauntlet and assumed she was dead which left a damaged psychologically Keith and angry little Mira( she couldn't forgive Blake for what she did to her brother).**


	13. Chapter 11

**Yoho! The Alpha Tournament chapter. The chapter all of you waited before.**

 **I present to you chapter eleven.**

Spectra's old friend

Finally it was the Tournament day.

Even though Blake didn't have much sleep yesterday was still very excited.

She gave Masquarade a new mask, which was way cooler than his older. The mask hided his entire head. Behind the mask there were some horns popping out. That was the only difference in his and Blake's mask.

'Try the distortion button.' Blake pushed the button ' You see it changes your voice.' Explained Blake with the distorted voice.

'Wow that's cool.' he pushed the button which was located in chin area of the mask. 'Wow.' And his voice started to sound like Exedra's.

'Before we go here are our new gauntlets.'

She handed him a black and white gauntlent the same as hers and a cloak with hoodie.

'And another thing before we go. For the Tournament our Brawling names are Hades and Thanatos and our teams name is Underworld. And before the confussion I am Hades and you are Thanatos.' explained Blake.

'Got it. Now let's go.'

And their bakugans followed them.

They travelled by teleporting cards to Alpha City. Then they hid them somewhere in the cloaks and walked by foot until they reached the battle arena.

'We are here.' said with a little exhausted voice Blake.

'Finally.' repeated Masquarade but with more happiness in his voice.

At the entrance they were two security men guarding the entrance for the arena.

'Names and name of your team.'

'Hades and Thanatos from team Underworld.' said both of them at the same time

'You are in the list. Enter.'

And they entered the arena, but didn't realize the security were whispering something about them.

'Do they looked strange and suspicious to you?' asked the first man.

'A little bit and let's face it all brawlers are dressed up in weird clothes.'

' _I'm ready to win.' thought Blake._

' _Let the show begin.' smirked Masquarade._

 **And that's for this chapter. The Tournament will be some chapters and another thing – the outcome of the Tournament will be different, not like in the anime.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Yo people!**

 **Now chapter twelve.**

Spectra's old friend

'Ladies and gentlemen. Our first team vs team match begins.'

The two teams were only boys only. The first team the brawlers were only Aquos and Haos. For the second were Pyrus and Haos.

They all started to fight.

'Ability Activate: Crossfire.' said the boy from the second team.

'Gihihi. Counter Ability Activate: Lights shield.'

After like ten minutes the first team won.

But no one realized everything was watched carefully to the last detail and being recorded.

'That boy could have won, if he used double ability.' spoke out of the blue Hades.

'Yeah, but only if he used it.' said Thanatos with a wide smirk behind the mask.

'Yeah and another thing is when they call out our names for the battle we will use Serpent and Druman. Reaper and Centorrior are our Trump Cards. Got it.'

'Of course.'

'I'm impatient. Where are the strong brawlers?' thought Thanatos.

'No matter what I will win and prepare yourself Keith, I will find you.' thought Hades.

And they continued to watch the next battles with bored expressions.

 **Sorry if this chapter is short, but the epic chapters are coming out. Prepare yourself readers.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hello readers.**

 **Chapter thirteen ahead.**

Spectra's old friend

Some time passed until Hades and Thanatos heard their names for their first match.

'And now our next match is the first match winners vs Team Underworld.'

Both teams went to their places for the match.

When Team Underworld arrived part of the audience started to whisper while the remaining was cheering.

'Look who we got here – clowns.' the Aquos brawler said in a highly tone.

'Yeah clowns that need to be taught a lesson.' hissed like a snake the Haos brawler.

But little did they knew that those threats were nothing for the masked brawlers.

'Let's do this Hades.' said Thanatos and Hades nodded.

'They showed their arms with their gauntlets.'

'Gauntlet Power Strike.' said all of them.

'Gate Card Set.' Said Thanatos and the field started to shine with purple light.

'Bakugan brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Hybrid Druman.'

And a bakugan with 950g appeared on the field.

'Let's get that party started.' said Druman.

'What's wrong with your bakugan?' asked terrified the Aquos brawler.

'None of your business kiddo.' smirked Thanatos.

'Can you two shut up. Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Darkus Serpent.'

And Hades' bakugan appeared on the field with the same 950g on the field

'Yoho … hss …. People.' hissed Serpent.

'This one two. Bro we are going down.' said with a whisper the Haos brawler.

'Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand.' screamed both of the boys.

And their bakugan stood with the miserable 400 and 450g

'Ability Activate: Splash attack.' screamed the Aquos brawler.

Before it reached the bakugan Thanatos held Ability Card.

'Not so fast kiddo. Ability Activate: Vortex Dark Flame.'

The attack was pretty powerful. It took forty percent of the Aquos brawler life meter.

'Tsch' said the Aquos brawler.

'Ability Activate: Light Shield.' said the Haos Brawlers 'Good luck with destroying the shield.' he smirked while looking in Hades.

'Not so fast. Ability Activate: Dark Roar.' and the shield was destroyed with the bakugan inside.

As a result sixty percent were taken from the Haos brawler life points.

They fought for some minutes and at the end Team Underworld won both the battle and their bakugans as trophies.

And the audience went wild.

'Before you make threats learn how to play.' said Hades.

And the duo left the arena and started again to wait their turn for match.

 **And that's the end of this cool chapter. The epic chapters are extremely close.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello guys!**

 **The two epic battle will be divided in two parts here is part one for first battle in chapter fourteen.**

Spectra's old friend

After their first battle they battled in some more and at the end they classified for the semifinals.

'And now for the semifinal battle. It will be Team Underworld vs Team Bakugan battle brawlers.'

The entire audience went wild.

No one realized that at the very same time they were watched by a certain blonde vexos.

'Master why did you decided to watch this battle?' asked Gus out of curiosity.

'I have my reasons.'

'But it's just a …'

'Be quiet Gus and just watch.'

After that Gus obeyed.

The teams entered the arena and stood on their respectable places

'Let the match begin.' screamed the announcer.

'Never thought that you two would be the people that we would face at the semifinals.' Said Thanatos in a normal manner, but you could sense the high speak tone from his distorted voice.

'Neither us.' said Ace followed by a nod from Shun.

'Let's begin.' said Hades impatiently.

'Gauntlet Power Strike. Gate card set.' Screamed all of them.

'Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand.' again all of them screamed.

 **That's for part one.**

 **For the records in the first chapter Blake appeared she wore her mask with the distortion button turned on (her voice sounds distorted). Only in chapter six, seven, eight and nine she is without her mask. In chapter eleven she puts back her mask and talks with the distorted voice only even if she is alone with Masquarade. He does the same thing from chapter eleven onwards.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Yo readers! This is maybe going to be one of the longest chapters I have ever written. And now chapter fifteen arrives with his full glory.**

Spectra's old friend

Their bakugans stood.

'Let's party.' yelled Druman.

'Calm … hss … yourself Druman.' hissed Serpent.

When Shun saw Druman he asked himself how that bakugan is here.

'Those two bakugans somewhat remind me of Ace and Dan.' said Percival.

'Sh-Shut up.' yelled Ace.

'Oh god.' and imaginary rain drop appeared on Shun's face.

Ingram could sense how much Shun was irritated until all of them were taken out of their trance.

'Oi, drama queens, are you going to battle or not?!' screamed angrily Hades.

Thanatos giggled quietly under his mask.

'Bring it on.' said Ace.

'Ability Activate: Dark Roar.'

'Ability Activate: Armored Victory. With that ability I nullify your attack and adding 200g to Ingram.'

'Hihihihihi. Even if you add those g your bakugan still has not enough g.'

'Not so fast. Look at your gauntlet.'

' _What?!'_

Now Serpent g from 950 went to 750g and started to drop like crazy until it reached 400g. Then Ingram attacked and Serpent was beaten. As a result Hades lost twenty percent of her life stats.

' _Damnit. Never thought that I had to use Reaper so early. I planned to use Serpent until the end of the semifinals, but I have to win no matter what.'_ Thought Hades.

'Ability Activate: Vortex Dark flame.'

They didn't have enough time to oppose and both of their life stats dropped to sixty percent.

' _Those two are pretty strong. Especially the guy with Druman, but the one with the Serpent isn't for underestimating too.'_ thought Ace.

In that moment Hades gave Thanatos a sign with her hand. He knew what the sign meant.

He whispered very quietly for Centorrior to show up on his shoulder when Druman hid. Hades did the same.

The audience plus Shun and Ace were questioning what were they doing. Spectra and Gus watched with curiosity.

'Hihihihi. This wasn't even the real match. The test ended. Now the real battle begins now. King of the Doom, go Darkus Reaper.'

Everything turned dark. Dark purple mist and flames appeared. Seconds later Reaper made his epic entrance with his scythe in his right hand.

'Both of you are going to pay for what you did to my Master.

And Reaper stood with the magnificent 1050g.

Everyone at the audience was terrified.

'That sure will be interesting.' smirked Spectra.

'Now it's my turn. Go Hybrid Centorrior.'

The entire audience was amazed because they have never seen this kind of bakugan.

'Ability Activate: Dark Slicer.'

This was about to hit Percival.

'Ability Activate: Black Maiden.'

' _Again.'_ sighed Hades quietly.

And Ace smirked.

' _That guy got me on my bad side.'_

'Ability Activate: Underworld dark flames.'

Reaper did something with his scythe and the whole arena cracked and purple flames started to appear from the cracks.

During that process light surrounded Reapers body.

' _Finally.'_

Hades and Thanatos knew he was evolving.

Reaper's body became more muscular at the legs with a thinner waist. He had quite the muscles upper body part. For the body now he had two pieces of armor. His head looked a lot more like a skeleton's with some spots filled with muscles. His eyes were entirely black. Last, but not least his wings were made from bones. There were no attached muscles there. And his weapon became much bigger. Now his name was Darkus Doom Reaper.

After he evolved he tried his new attacks and he overpowered Shun and Ace. At the end they lost.

'Winners of the semifinal is Team Underworld.'

The entire place was at shocked and with wide eyes and maybe terrified from those two powers. At the end they applaused even a bit hesitantly.

'Now you two can you remove those hoods so your new fans can see your faces.' Said the announcer to the whole arena.

At that moment he saw that they weren't here.

'No, those two are fast. The finals will begin in hour.'

Hades and Thanatos were now at their usual place from the start of the Tournament and started talking about strategies about the final until they saw two figures approaching them.

 **That's for this chapter. Hope you liked the battle in the chapter. This battle gave me quite the hard time for creating it. I tried. XD Next chapter a small talk.**

 **Note: Some of the abilities maybe are incorrect (Ingram and Percival) or used their second for** **m** **abilities.**

 **If you want to see sketches of my OC or OC x Spectra check my Instagram 99.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Ladies and gentleman, I present to you chapter sixteen.**

Spectra's old friend

Hades and Thanatos were thinking of strategies about the final match, until they saw two figures approaching them. Thanatos didn't knew them, while Hades recognized them from a battle recording.

The first one was wearing long red jacket with black feathers in some places. Underneath he had a brown body suit with golden details. For shoes he wore knee high leather boots. The most outstanding features were his spiky blonde hair and his red mask. For seconds Hades thought he looked sexy. The other one was a boy with long wavy blue hair. He wore similar outfit as the boy with the red jacket. The only differences were the suits color and the fact he wore pads on his shoulders.

'What do you want from us?' asked Hades with distorted voice towards the guy with the mask.

In that moment Thanatos was smirking from the corner of the room

She confused him, because he didn't know what her gender is. Because of the mask plus the distorted voice and the fact of the cloak. He decided to brush this off and continue.

'Nothing much. Both of you are skilled brawlers and I want you to join the Vexos.' said calmly Spectra.

'What will we win after we join Vexos?'

'Correction Hades you will join only. This will be my last brawling match. After that it is only you.' said Thanatos in his distorted voice.

'You must be joking. Vexos are the top brawlers in New Vestroia. Did you live in a cave or something?' said Spectra surprised.

'Kinda.' she said in monotone distorted voice.

'Either way my name is Spectra Phantom and I'm the leader of the Vexos and this is Gus Grav.'after that Gus bowed. 'What's your name?'

'Hades.'

'Hades. Meet me here after the match. And for the one in the corner – you missed Golden opportunity. Good luck with the finals tho.' he smirked and went somewhere with the other boy.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter: Team Underworld vs Volt and Lync Part One.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hello readers.**

 **Now let's begin with our second epic battle part one. Prepare for chapter seventeen.**

Spectra's old friend

After the two vexos were gone she started to talk with her bakugans.

'Guys I want to talk with you.'

'What is it?' asked both bakugans.

'As you know my real name is Blake and I plan on joining those Vexos. When I am around them you will address me with the name Hades. When we are alone you will call me by my real name, understood.'

Her bakugans nodded.

'Why would you join them?' asked Reaper.

'I have reasons.' explained Hades. _'I will join only to see myself what is their power and not only that, but the guy with the red mask, something is familiar about him.'_ thought Hades.

She lost herself in her thoughts about this guy, until she was interrupted by Thanatos.

'Hades let's go. The match is about to begin.'

'Yes.'

And they headed for the arena.

Meanwhile somewhere a conversation was held.

'Master why did you offer that person to join the Vexos?' asked Gus.

'That brawler is skilled besides it will be a shame to let those skills fly away.' said with a smirk Spectra. _'To be honest that's part of the truth. This person has a similar brawling style to a person I know. Could it be? Nah I don't think so. She died like seven years ago. But on a second thought she may be alive.'_

'And now let the final match begin. The team brought from doom – Team Underworld vs our top brawlers from the Vexos – Volt and Lync.'

The audience was wilder than before.

'Good luck' said Volt.

The other one was a kid and the only thing he was doing was smirking like crazy.

'Gauntlet Power Strike.' screamed all of them.

'Gate Card set.' screamed Volt.

And the field glowed with yellow light.

 **That's for part one. Part two is in progress.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Yo readers!**

 **Today is the long waited chapter eighteen. The second epic battle I've ever written.**

Spectra's old friend

'Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Haos Brontes.' screamed Volt.

His bakugan looked strange according to Hades, but anyway.

'Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Ventus Altair.'

And a bird like mechanical bakugan appeared.

'What kind and type of bakugan is this?' asked herself Hades. 'Either way he is going down.'

'Bakugan Brawl. Go Darkus Doom Reaper.'

And he made epic entrance.

'You will be sent to Doom.' said Reaper.

Volt stayed calm while Lync was smirking like crazy.

'Did you miss me? Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Hybrid Centorrior.' said in a sarcastic voice Thanatos

'Be hold of my power.' said Centorrior.

And they started to battle like crazy. Both sides were trying to win desperately. They battled for one hour at least. Everything was intense.

For now Brontes attacked Reaper without stopping. He was decreasing slowly Reaper's gs.

But no one knew that this was on purpose.

' _Wow and I thought those two are strong. Just an illusion.'_ thought Volt.

Thanatos and Hades looked each other and smirked through their masks.

No one knew exactly what they did, because their clothing hid well their action and gestures.

Both of the Vexos wondered .

'Doom Ability Activate: Dark Illusions.'

'Ability Activate: Vortex Dark Purys.'

The entire arena went extremely dark and literally nothing could be seen to the point no one saw Centorrior's attack.

Seconds later explosion was heard.

Volt and Lync lost sixty percent of their life force.

'Not bad.' Smirked Lync and was followed by a nod from Volt.

'Gate Card Set.'

The field glowed green.

'Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Darkus Reaper/Hybrid Centorrior/Ventus Altair/Haos Brontes. Bakugan Stand.' screamed all four of them.

'Ability Activate: Darkus Scythe.' said Volt.

'Ability Activate: Shock Canon.'

Both of their bakugans' gs were low. Now Reaper went from 1150g to 650g and Centorrior from 950g to 450g.

Hades and Thanatos lost eighty percent of their life force. Not to mention they were close losing their bakugans, because of the g power.

'Damn it.' said Hades followed with a Tsh sound from Thanatos.

Volt and Lync were smirking like the devils they are.

' _We can't let them win.'_ thought Hades.

She saw that Thanatos lost a bit of his confidence.

'What are you doing Thanatos?' whispered Hades.

'I don't know anymore. I'm not sure we will win this.' he said with a whisper.

'Are you kidding me? No way. What happened to the person underneath the mask? You know what person are you. You are and always be the one to win. Now let's show them what we look like for real with the masks on.' whispered Hades.

Everyone were confused at their actions.

'3, 2, 1.' whispered both of them.

And they removed their hoods.

Now they were only with their cloaks that hid their bodies.

The audience was at gasp, because now they looked like two versions of Grim Reaper. The one that looked like a skull and the second looked like a half skull with horns from behind.

'Incredible. Those two look exactly brought from Underworld. That was unexpected.'

And the audience was cheering like crazy.

'So that's how you look actually.' said Volt.

Hades and Thanatos looked each other with weird looks.

'Whatever. Double Ability Activate: Resurrection plus Infinity Darkness.'

She restored more than five hundred gs, because this card had extra.

'With the Ability Resurrection can return my old gs and double them.'

'So that means..'

And they saw their gauntlets. Now she had 1650g.

Reaper attacked their bakugans and Volt and Lync lost the battle and their remaining life force.

Everyone gasped.

'And our winners of the finals is Team Underworld.'

The audience was quite at first than she turned more than wild.

'Finally they revealed their faces. Not something we expected but still. And again they are not here. Are those two shadows?' said the announcer.

They were walking towards the place where Hades had to meet with Spectra. And suddenly they stopped.

'What's wrong?' asked Hades.

'We need to say our goodbyes. We will meet again one day.'

'Okay, that's all right.'

'Last thing.'

And he hugged her. Hades felt really awkward, because she is not used to hugs.

'Bye.' And he teleported somewhere.

Meanwhile with Masquarade/Thanatos

He teleported himself in a forest.

He then decided to remove his mask and walk around with the hope of finding something or someone. After some time passed he found a house. From that house at the same time a door opened and revealed a ginger haired girl.

'Alice.' he said happily.

'Who are you?'

'It's me Masquarade.' he said convincing.

'But how can you? Is that really you?'

'Of course.'

He removed the cloak so she could see his clothes and his blonde hair.

'It's really you. I missed you so much.'

And they hugged each other.

Meanwhile on another place a certain cloaked figure was going to talk to Spectra, the Vexos leader.

He was there waiting for Hades.

'Spectra my final answer is yes. I will join you.' said Hades.

'Good follow me.'

And they headed somewhere.

 **That's for this chapter. All the Vexos will be a little OOC especially Spectra.**

 **And for Brontes Ability, I searched but couldn't find any so I just used one from another form of Brontes. Hope you understand.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hello Readers!**

 **Today I will post the long waited chapter nineteen.**

Spectra's old friend

They were walking towards the Vexos place.

Before he told the other Vexos he had to inform Hydron about the new member. He agreed.

Before going to them Hades had to pledge her loyalty and other things.

And here we are now. Hades was walking next to Spectra for meeting the other Vexos.

During the way it was extremely quiet. Spectra decided to break the ice between them, because he couldn't stand the quietness so much.

'From how long do you brawl?'

No answer at first.

'From a long time.'

'Ok.' he said awkwardly.

' _Hades isn't the talkative person. I was going to ask him from where did he got those bakugans. Either way I am sure that one of the other members will ask him so no worries._ ' thought Spectra.

They walked until they reached a room hall with people in there.

Hades saw Volt and Lync from the finals sitting on the coach. She saw a white haired guy laughing like a hyena and a woman with turquoise blue hair near the guy with the white hair. Near the doors entrance was Gus.

Specta gave Gus a sign to start talking.

'Attention everyone. Master Spectra wants to tell something.'

'Thanks Gus. Vexos today we are having a new addition to our team. Introduce yourself.'

'Hello. My name is Hades. Pleasure to meet you all.' she said in a monotone distorted voice.

'Spectra I didn't know our newest member will be a robot.' said Shadow while laughing like a hyena with his tongue out.

Everyone at the room were silent until Lync joined Shadow.

'You are so right Shadow.' laughed Lync.

Shadow and Lync continued to laugh.

Mylene just sighed.

'Exuse them. They are idiots. By the way I'm Mylene. The guy with the long tongue is Shadow.'

'Ok.'

'I'm Volt and the short guy is Lync.'

'Hey.' he shouted.

'Whatever.' said Hades.

And she walked somewhere near the window of the room to watch the sky, but Shadow decided to interfere.

'Hey why ignoring me?'

He continued to do it for the next five minutes.

'Do you hear me?'

That was the last straw. She shoved him to the wall with full force. She stung her nails near his neck in a strong grip. He could barely breath.'

'Listen hyena wanabe! You made a serious mistake. Try to piss me off again and I swear I will make your life a living hell. Understood.' she said in her most satanic possible voice.

For the first time in his life Shadow was somewhat more scared than usual.

Hades removed her grip and let him breath.

He coughed a little.

The other male Vexos were shocked while Mylene was smirking.

'I like this guy already.' said Mylene.

Lync and Volt sweat dropped. Gus was with no words while Spectra pulled his typical smirk.

After that Spectra and Gus showed Hades' new room which was near Spectra's.

From that moment on the others decided to never mess up with Hades and for Mylene she wanted to be Hades friend.

 **That's for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Leave a review after this chapter. I want to know what do you think about the story from the first chapter until now.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Yo guys.**

 **Now let's move with chapter twenty.**

Spectra's old friend

It was Hades' first night in the Vexos base.

Before everyone departed their ways Gus gave Hades the schedule for tomorrow.

She opened the door of her room. Before that she checked if there was someone nearby. There was no one.

Hades removed her mask. Hair started to fly over her face. She looked scary for seconds.

'That sure was a long day, right Reaper, Serpent.'

'Indeed was. Now that you joined the Vexos what will you do?' asked Reaper.

'To become stronger and maybe search for a certain person from the past.'

Reaper just sighed.

'Who's that person?' asked Serpent.

'A very close friend from the past.'

'I see. And why do you think that this person might be here?' asked Serpent.

'I don't know to be honest. It's just that he is near somewhere.'

'Before you do anything look at the schedule.' advised Reaper.

First thing from the schedule will be sparring bakugan battle with Shadow, break, than another one with Lync and the list was ongoning. At least it wasn't early.

She sighed. She got up and put her pajama which was two pieces. Knee length black pants and for top it was oversized hoodie with rib drawings in front and back. The hoodie had a little extra. It can rearrange the hood part to look like a mask with full face coverage except there were two eye holes for seeing. She pulled the blanket and started sleeping.

 _Flashback dream_

' _Ability Activate: Darkus Sword.'_

 _Little Blake bakugan's received two hundred gs transferred from her opponents gs. Now Keith's decreased with two hundred gs_ _._

' _Not bad Blake. Ability... '_

' _Not so fast Keith. When I activate this ability you can't use any abilities until the end of the match.'_

 _Little Blake won at the end._

 _Now they were walking across Alpha City mindlessly._

' _What are we going to do now?' asked Keith._

' _I don't know. Let's eat.' said Blake._

' _You are always eating.'_

' _I like food.'_

' _We all know that.' popped out of nowhere Darkus Knight Mei._

' _Hmph.' was the only sound that was heard from little Blake._

 _Now Keith and Blake's bakugan were laughing like crazy._

 _End of Flashback Dream_

Suddenly Hades was awake.

'Those were a good times.' and decided to stay awake a little longer.

Meanwhile with Spectra

 _Flashback dream_

 _He was in a desert again. This time it was black and white._

 _He walked mindlessly until he saw a light and a strange person. He stopped running._

' _Wait.' and the person disappeared from eyesight._

 _End of Flashback dream_

Now Spectra was fully awake.

'What was that for?' he thought.

He decided to continue sleeping without bothering so much

 **And that's for this chapter.**

 **Who will be that mysterious figure? Read to find out.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hello guys!**

 **What's up?**

 **Here comes chapter** **twenty one** **.**

 **Spectra's old friend**

It was eight o'clock. Most of the Vexos were awake.

Hades was still at bed sleeping peacefully. Reaper tried to wake her up for at least ten minutes. No success.

'That person is literally like a corpse now. It can't be awaken.'

Serpent joined the party to wake up Hades.

'Reaper watcha doin?' asked Serpent.

'Trying to wake up this person. Help me please.'

'Ok.' he thought for some seconds until an idea popped in his head.

'Why not jump on the face. I think this will work.'

'It better work.'

They jumped on her facial mask and Hades was awake.

'What the fuck? Who did this? You'll deeply regret … this.' she couldn't finish 'Oh morning Reaper, Serpent.'

'Finally the corpse has awoken.' laughed a little Reaper.

'Ha ha ha and why am I ''corpse'' all of a sudden.' said in annoyance Hades.

'I think you know the reason.' as he pointed himself to Hades' body.

'Shut up. Just because I am skinny it doesn't mean I am exactly corpse.'

She was annoyed. She went to her bathroom which was in her room. Every member of the Vexos had its private bathroom. She was glad for this fact.

She turned the lights on. She was about to remove her mask from her face, she saw a figure there. Not to mention it was Shadow's. She didn't like him so far from the first day. It was close.

'sup morning.' and he laughed like a dying crow.

'GET OUT.' she said in angry voice.

'Never.' he said in a sing song voice in a hyena style.

'You will definitely get out.'

She got him by the neck from behind trying not to leave any marks from her nails. The door opened automatically. She pushed Shadow from the room, but before he could stand properly she kicked him very hard in the butt. Now he could barely stand.

Outside were Volt and Gus. They eyed Shadow.

'What have you done this time idiot?' asked Volt while Gus just stood there.

'Nothing much. Got my ass kicked by Hades. He kicks pretty hard.' he said in pain.

At last he stood up normally. He still felt the pain, but now could stand normally.

Lync and Mylene appeared.

Lync was trying his best not to laugh at the sight of Shadow suffering, but couldn't help it.

'What happened?' Lync asked in a laughing tone.

'Hades.' Shadow said without laughing.

'That's what you get when you annoy people.' Mylene said calmly.

Hades appeared from her room with the same attire of clothes from yesterday.

Everyone except Shadow were staring at her, but decided not to ask what happened.

Finally Spectra arrived.

Everyone was normal for now.

In the meanwhile time Shadow got in the other corner of the hall. Not so far from the others, but enough far from Hades.

'What are you doing?' asked Hades

'Getting away from you.' he said in normal voice.

'It will be hard for you. We will have training battle together.'

Shadow just smirked.

'Before we start can we see your bakugans.' asked Spectra.

'Sure. Reaper, Serpent come here.'

They were now Hades' shoulder.

'Hello.' said both of them.

Everyone in the room were amazed.

They knew finding talking bakugan was hard and asked themselves how did this person had two talking bakugans.

'Two talking bakugans. Interesting.' said Spectra.

Spectra looked at them carefully and was about to grab Reaper, but the bakugan backed away.

'Watch it vestal. You are talking to one of the rarest and most powerful bakugan.'

Spectra smirked.

'What's your name then?'

'Darkus Doom Reaper. Also known as the Underworld King of the Doom Dimension.

After the last word he said the Vexos bakugan froze.

Spectra saw the bakugans reaction.

'What's wrong Helios?'

'He said Doom Dimension. That's the place where bakugan face death and their souls roam in that dimension. Every bakugan is scared from this place.'

'Weaklings.' said Mylene.

'The bakugan is right Mylene. Even the strongest bakugans are scared from this dimension.'

'How did you actually go there, because there is no known way to go there?' asked

She didn't want to tell the whole truth.

'It was during a battle two years ago when a portal opened. I didn't know where I was at first. Later I found out I was in Doom dimension. Then I met Reaper and Serpent. And from this day on I became Doom brawler.'

Serpent was about to say something until Reaper glared him in his ball form

Everyone were impressed.

'What's that stuff with the Doom brawler? I thought you were a Darkus brawler.' asked Volt.

'Both yes and no. We doom brawlers are extremely rare. We are called in that way, because we can fight with Doom bakugans. A lot of people tried to cooperate with those bakugans for battles. But sadly they can't survive for so long. They die instantly at the first try, because of some factors. One of them is because those bakugan need life force to survive on the surface. Those bakugans share the life force with their brawler. That's why most people die. But there are those people who are immune for them and Doom Dimension like me. Тhere are some conditions in becoming a Doom Brawler. One of them is to be psychologically strong and very patient, then whitnessing death without showing emotions and the most important thing the sacrifice. For every doom brawler is different.'

Hades said two

The others were amazed except Shadow who was sleeping out of boredom.

Spectra smirked.

' _Now I have a reason to make him join my plan.'_

 **That's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **I put on something original here. For the chapters ahead you will see quite the Shadow and Hades scenes in which he is the victim(like this one XD)**

 **For the record – in this chapter Hades was still with her mask and distorted voice.**

 **Next chapter Hades vs Shadow.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hello Readers!**

 **Now let's move to chapter twenty-two.**

Spectra's old friend

All the Vexos were at the training zone. The ones who weren't fighting were at the balcony of the hall watching.

'Gauntlet Power strike.' Shadow and Hades screamed.

'Gate Card Set.' screamed Shadow and everything glowed purple.

'Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Darkus Reaper/Hades.'

The two Darkus bakugan stood.

'Ability Activate: Photon Tail.'

Reapers gs went from 1150g to 850g.

'Not bad. Ability Activate: Darkus Rage.'

Now Reapers body was surrounded with Dark flames and became more muscular. After that he summoned his scythe and the scythe absorbed the dark flames and became more muscular. Seconds later the scythe absorbed the dark flames. He did some moves with it and shot the flames towards Hades.

Shadow saw the shoot and decided to call an ability.

'Hah. Ability Activate: Phaser Trident. Let's see how you beat this?' and showed his tongue out.

'Shadow check your gauntlet.'

'Why should I? WHAT?! How is that possible?

'Simple. When Darkus Rage is activated your attack gets nullified.' explained Hades.

Reaper did his attack and Shadow's bakugan was beaten. As a result Shadow lost forty percent of his life force.

The other Vexos weren't so impressed. It was Shadow after all.

'Let's see who will win?' said Shadow with his hyena tone.

'Gate Card Set.' screamed Hades and the field glowed purple again.

They threw their bakugans again.

'Ability activate: Souls Revenge.'

Reapers gs went from 1150g to 1650g.'

'Hihihihi. Ability Activate: Photon Tail.'

'So what? You decreased my gs, but still it's not enough. Go Reaper, destroy it!'

Reaper won again. Shadow lost again forty percent. Now he was only left with twenty percent.

'Gyah. Why do I keep losing?' wined screamingly in a hyena style Shadow.

At the end Hades won.

But at the mean time Hades was watched carefully by certain Vexos brawlers.

 **That's for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I know Hades is op in this fanfiction, but there is a reason why which will be revealed later.**

 **Hades is Blake's pun name for a reason. It will be revealed why in later chapters.**

 **Note: The other Vexos battles will be similar to this one except Spectra's** **.**


	25. Chapter 23

**Yo readers!**

 **Time to rock with chapter twenty-three.**

Spectra's old friend

'What's that thing Master finds in Hades. He isn't something impressive.' thought Gus angrily.

'Master what do you think so far?' asked Gus.

'You will see at the end Gus.'

Spectra smirked and headed somewhere and left Gus alone.

Meanwhile at the little break Hades was checking her mini holographic computer.

She saw something in her inbox.

'Message? From who?'

She opened the inbox.

' _It's from Pandora. Wonder what she wrote.'_ thought Hades.

She started to read it.

' _Heyo my friend!_

 _What's up? How ya doin in those two years. Answer me when you have time.'_

 _Yours Pandora.'_

Hades sighed.

' _She hasn't changed a bit.'_

She closed the holographic mini computer.

The reason was footsteps.

She recognized them as Gus' footsteps.

He was waiting for her in front of her room.

He escorted her to the others.

She was going to have a fight with Lync.

Hades barely had an opinion for him. So far she knew he was overconfident kid.

The battle was about to begin.

'Well well, let's see if you have a chance winning against me.' he said in a laughing manner.

'Cut the speech kid. Let's move on to the battle.'

'As you wish.'

'Gauntlet Power Strike.' screamed both of them.

'Gate Card Set.' screamed Hades.

The field glowed purple.

'Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Darkus Reaper/ Ventus Altair.'

'Ability Activate: Spinal Saucer.'

200 gs were transferred to Altair.

Hades chuckled.

'You know that those gs aren't enough. And not to mention I didn't even use an ability.'

'Not for so long.'

Altair attacked Reaper.

He barely damaged his gs.

From 1150 gs he went to 950 gs.

'Still powerful. Double Ability Activate: Darkus Slicer plus Darkus Rage.'

Her gs went sky high from 950 gs to 1700 gs.

The other Vexos minus Shadow were wondering how is that possible to get so high gs with only double abilities. That was a mystery. Maybe not for Spectra.

Lync was with wide eyes.

In no time she beat him. He lost forty percent of his life force.

'Damn it.' He muttered under his breath.

Hades smirked and chuckled.

'What's so funny?' he asked.

'You will see.'

Lync questioned himself what was that about. He brushed it aside and decided to continue fighting.

He threw a gate card. The field glowed green.

They threw their bakugan.

Both brawlers attacked themselves a lot.

At the end of the second round Lync lost another forty percent.

He was deeply annoyed.

'Not again.'

'You need to try harder if you want to win.'

'You don't need to tell me.' he flushed in a hard red.

Shadow saw it and started to laugh crazily to the point he fell on the floor.

Mylene saw it.

' _Oh boy.'_

Hades giggled under the mask.

'Stop laughing.' he demanded.

'Make me.'

Lync was angry.

He threw his bakugan more aggressively.

Hades did the same thing.

'Double Ability Activate: Spinal Saucer plus Thunder Fire.'

Altair gs went from 500gs to 900gs.

He was about to fire, but sadly the Ventus bakugan 'died'.

Lync lost because of this accident.

'No. I lost.'

Hades looked with monotone eyes through the mask.

'Remember my word I want a rematch with you.'

And he headed somewhere.

 **That's the end of this wonderful chapter.** **I laughed a little when I wrote the last part XD.** **In the next chapter I will introduce my second OC – Pandora. Keep up with the updates.**


	26. Second OC info

**Second OC information**

 **Real name: Katrine Darkheart**

 **Stage name (when she brawls): Pandora**

 **Age: 18 (having one month difference with Blake/Hades)**

 **Height: 5'11' (180cm)**

 **Race: Hybrid - Human-Gundalian**

 **Attribute: Ventus**

 **Bakugan: Ventus Blickazard**

 **Appearance:**

 **When in human disguise:**

 **Slender and skinny at the same time with some muscles showing off. She has fair skin (three shades darker than Hades'). She has serpent like eyes with slit pupil. Her eyes are golden hazel in colour with slit pupils (typical Gundalian eyes). She has very long lime green hair with darker green locks in some parts. 2/3 from her front hair covers the right eye. When down her hair reaches her mid thighs and when in high ponytail it reaches her butt. When she is with her ponytail at the top of her haid there are some spiky parts. For clothes she wears a black suit reaching her mid thighs but in not so tight version. The suits bottom part ends like a shorts. On top of the suit she wears coat that looks like a loose waistcoat. In the middle area she has two belts keeping her waistcoat from falling. For shoes she wears high heeled boots that reach her ankles. In addition she wears black sunglasses to keep her eyes from being stared and a black choker around the neck**

 **When in Gundalian (True form)**

 **She has softer features in her true form (due to the fact she is hybrid). She has a golden bone structure on her frorehead like every gundalian. In the place of her hairband in her true form the hairband is with bone structure. Her hair is the same shade of green. Her skin color is greyish pink. The clothes are very similar to those in her true form. The difference is that on the waist part of the coat bone structure appears. She has black boots that reaches the mid part of her calves.**


	27. Chapter 24

**Yo people!**

 **Today I introduce chapter twenty-four.**

Spectra's old friend

After Hades defeated Lync she decided to stay with the others. She regretted it at the end.

The only thing that was heard in the entire room was Lync's complaining.

Volt stayed calm, Mylene was about to erupt from anger, Shadow was with Lync and for Spectra and Gus they were in the other part of the big room talking to each other.

Hades stared the view from the windows absent-mindedly until Volt interrupted her.

'Hey we will battle next match. Good luck.'

Hades only nodded.

She headed to the battle arena with Volt.

The others were in one place about to watch them.

'Gauntlet Power Strike.' both of them screamed.

'Gate Card Set.' screamed Volt.

The field glowed yellow.

'Bakugan brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Haos Brontes/Darkus Doom Reaper.'

Both bakugan stood.

'Ability Activate: Atmosphere.'

400gs were transferred from Reaper to Brontes.

Now Reaper's gs went from 1150gs to 750gs.

'Hades do something.'

'I'm working on that question. Ability Activate: Darkus Slicer.'

The Ability didn't work.'

' _Crap.'_

'Gate Card Open: Haos Reactor.'

Brontes gs went from 600gs to 1000gs.

'Brontes attack.'

Brontes attacked and Reaper fell down.

Hades lost the first round and twenty percent of her life force.

'Good Volt. Drain his life force to zero.' yelled Lync to Volt to the point his eyes and edges of his hair were on fire.

Volt sighed.

'Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Haos Brontes.'

'Not bad.' Hades smirked behind the mask 'Gate Card Set. Bakugan Brawl. Go Darkus Doom Reaper.'

'Let's do it.' said Reaper.

'Of course. Double Ability activate: Darkus Rage plus Infinity Darkness.'

850 g were added to Reaper. He went to 2000gs.

'What's wrong with this person?' asked Lync.

'Finally someone is overpowering Spectra.' laughed hysterically Shadow.

'Shut up imbecile. How dare you insult Master Spectra.' said Gus defending Spectra.

'It's okay Gus besides ….'

Hades and Volt fought desperately for quite the time.

At the end no matter what Volt did Hades still won.

Hades not only won the battle even his bakugan.

'Help me Volt.' said in a fear the little bakugan.

Volt headed towards Hades to get Brontes.

Hades knew that and threw Brontes towards him and after that got somewhere.

 **That's for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **After I finish with Old friend from the past I will make a second book** **towards this book.** **The title of the book will be called** **Old friend from the past: Aftermath.**

 **Keep up with the updates.**


	28. Chapter 25

**Ladies and gentleman this is my first fanfiction anniversary.**

 **Thank you all for the 1k views here on fanfiction.**

 **Thank you for following the updates of the story.**

 **I say thanks to Bakuganfan01, Eris Firestorm, Dragonic** **Overload-sama, FallenDarkChocolate and Katelynn Snow Fox for adding this story to their favorites and alerts. I really appreciate that.**

 **Keep up with the updates of the story. You won't be disappointed.**

 **Today I present to you none other than chapter twenty-five.**

' _What a power! I wonder if he can win against Master Spectra. What am I thinking, Master is the strongest person I know. He will definitely win. But what if he, I doubt it.'_ Gus was wondering to the point he had a battle inside his mind.

Gus looked a little bit strange. Surprisingly Spectra noticed it.

'Gus are you ok?' asked Spectra with concern.

'Of course I am.' said Gus with a smile _'Damnit. The new member is getting under my skin.'_

Gus headed to search Hades for the next battle which was kinda pain in the ass. He couldn't find him. After fifteen minutes he started to get annoyed.

 _Flashback_

 _After they showed Hades his new room the duo started to discuss matters._

' _Gus I want you to observe and check on the new member for unknown period of time. Can you do this?'_

' _Of course, but why is that Master?'_

' _I have my reasons I will tell them when the time comes. For now do this.'_

' _Like you say Master.'_

 _Gus bowed end left._

 _End of flashback_

' _Where is that person?'_ thought Gus.

He walked in one of the many corridors of the base until he saw the person he was looking for.

Hades was looking towards the window talking to his bakugan and maybe something more.

Hades noticed Gus approaching to her and stopped everything she did.

'What are you doing?'

'Just starring the view.'

'Stop everything. We are late.'

'Ok. I'm coming.'

Surprisingly to Gus Hades didn't walk, but fly in the air.

For seconds she looked like Grim Reaper flying across a random cemetery.

Gus wasn't astonished so much because he knew some of the other Vexos members could fly too.

'Let's go.'

And they headed where the others were.

 **That's the end of this chapter.**

 **A little trivia for this chapter is when I actually wrote 'something more' I meant she was chatting with Pandora.**

 **Pandora will make an appearance very soon. Right now it's just only mentioning.**

 **Big news I will start Special collection – Bakugan edition. It's a fanfiction, but to be honest it will be more than one fanfiction there. There you can read Special stories with the Vexos and my OC Blake such as Anniversary Specials, Christmas Specials – I think you got the idea. The first special is in progress.**

 **Keep up with the updates.**


	29. Chapter 26

**Yo people!**

 **Today I'm really happy, because finally I received my first story review. ^^**

 **Chapter twenty-six is waiting for you.**

Spectra's old friend

Finally Hades arrived where the Vexos were, well some of them.

The only people in the room were Shadow and Spectra.

"Where are the others?" asked Hades.

"Volt and Lync are on a mission and Mylene is somewhere here."

"Ok."

From nowhere Mylene appeared.

"Ah the newbie is here."

"Newbie. I swear I will tear off that bitch's head."

"Hmm."

"I didn't hear you."

"Let's brawl." a vein popped on Hades' forehead.

"I like your spirit."

"Huhuhu I smell a catfight." laughed Shadow.

Gus and Spectra were silent, but to be honest you could see Spectra chuckling quietly.

Mylene and Hades went down to the training zone.

"Let's see what you can do?" said in a sarcastic cold way Mylene.

"Gladly."

"Gauntlet power strike." screamed both of them.

"Gate Card Set."

The field glowed blue.

"Bakugan brawl. Go Aquos Elico."

"Aquos Elico on your service."

"We'll see that. Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Darkus Doom Reaper."

"I will crush you."

"Ability Activate: Screw Blow."

Reaper lost 100gs.

From 1150gs he went down to 1050gs.

"Still not enough to beat me. Ability Activate: Darkus Slicer."

350 gs were added to Reaper.

From 1050gs he went to 1400gs.

"Reaper attack."

Reaper attacked and Elico lost.

Mylene lost forty per cent of her life force.

Gus was amazed like a little puppy.

"Hmm" was the only thing that left Spectra's mouth.

"That was pure luck."

"Oh really. Gate Card Set."

The field glowed purple.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Darkus Doom Reaper."

"You think so? Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Aquos Elico."

"Aquos Elico on your service."

"Ability Activate: Darkus Rage."

Mylene was about to say something until she saw it, it was too late.

''Gate Card Open: Darkus Reactor."

800gs were added to Reaper.

His gs were now 1950gs.

Reaper attacked Elico. Elico barely stood.

"I won't give you a chance to win. Ability Activate: Trick world."

Reaper's gs went from 1950gs to 100gs.

"Ha. Now I will win."

Hades chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You made a mistake by actually subtracting Reaper's gs. Now you gave me a chance to use one of  
Reaper's strong abilities. Ability Activate: Rebirth."

Reaper's gs went from 100gs to 2000gs.

"That was unexpected." said Gus.

Spectra only smirked.

"How is that possible?"

"With Doom bakugan everything is possible. Reaper attack her."

Mylene lost the whole battle.

After that Hades headed somewhere.

She noticed Volt and Lync coming to Spectra.

"What did we miss?" asked Lync.

"Nothing much. Mylene lost to the new member." Spectra said calmly.

"Say what? Even Mylene." Lync's spirit was broken.

"You little insect." Mylene popped out from the corridor.

"Someone is moody." smirked Lync.

"You are going on my nerves. Do not bother me till the end of the day." Mylene said angrily and went to her room pissed.

" _Hades won over the others. I don't think he stand a chance against me or Master Spectra."_ thought Gus.

Gus went with Spectra somewhere while both smirking.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **Keep up with the updates.** **It's getting interesting.**


	30. Chapter 27

**Sup readers**

 **Here awaits you chapter twenty-seven.**

Spectra's old friend

"Master Spectra what are we going to do now?"

"Now we will fight against him. Gus I will tell you something that you should keep in secret."

"Ok Master. I'm listening."

"That new member Hades has a similar brawling style of a person I know from the past. After I battle him I will offer him to join me for my plan."

"Understood."

"Of course Master."

Gus bowed and left.

" _That person, I wonder who is behind the mask."_

But only if he knew the person behind the mask, things would get awkward.

Meanwhile with Hades in the Palace Balcony.

"The sunset is beautiful isn't it."

"Yes it sure is." said Reaper.

"Blake when will I battle again?" asked Serpent.

"Do not worry. I will put you in a battle next time."

"Yay."

Hades did a very miniature smile behind the mask.

"I have to answer Pandora."

She started typed something on her holographic mini computer.

 _Hades: "What are you doing now?"_

She instantly receives a message.

 _Pandora: "Nothing much. I'm working on the 'favor' you asked me."_

 _Flashback_

 _Hades was sitting on the place where Gus found her. In that moment she was chatting with Pandora._

 _She answered on the first message that Pandora sent._

 _Hades: "Well in those two years I brawled even more serious than before. One word a lot. Now I am with two new bakugan after you know what happened. Now I joined brawlers who call themselves Vexos. They are the top brawlers in New Vestroia."_

 _Pandora: "What else can I expect from you. In the past you turned down juicy offers."_

 _Hades: "Nah this time I decided to accept it."_

 _Pandora: "That's not you, but anyway your impressions of them."_

 _Hades: "Which one?"_

 _Pandora: "The brawling one of course."_

 _Hades: "Overconfident, no one gave me a thrill while brawling."_

 _Pandora: "Sadistic as always."_

 _Hades: "Of course. By the way are you on Gundalia right now?"_

 _Pandora: "Yes. Why asking tho?"_

 _Hades: "When you are there I want you to do me a favor. Can you find Ophelia for me if she's alive?"_

 _Pandora: "Of course I will do. After all you are like a big sis."_

 _Hades: "Ok. I'm counting on you. Now I will say bye, cuz I hear footsteps."_

 _Pandora: "Okie. Bye Pandora."_

 _End of flashback_

Hades: "How is it going now?"

Pandora: "Not so good now."

Hades: "Ok I have to go. We can chat later if you are available."

Pandora: "Bye sis."

Hades got up from her typical place and went to one of the many corridors of the palace.

"I hope you are alive, Ophelia."

She was somewhere in her thoughts until Gus arrived.

"We need to go." said Gus.

"Right."

 **That's the end of this chapter. Quite mysterious, isn't it.**

 **Keep up with the updates and have a good day.**

 **Fun facts about this fanfiction:**

 **-The idea for this story came unexpectedly. I was in the shower when at the very same time came up with the whole plot. XD**

 **-Blake was created by me before the plot for this story came real. She was going to be an OC in one of my next fanfictions. Her name was going to be Spiral.**

 **-The second OC (Pandora) was created out of the random during my Literature class in school when I was totally bored. I drew a big portion of my notebook with sketches of her.**


	31. Chapter 28

**And now chapter twenty-eight.**

Spectra's old friend

Hades and Gus were walking towards the others.

Gus was silent.

" _I've never felt that much silence. Damn tell something for God's sake Bluelocks."_

" _Hmm. If he thinks, I will talk he is death wrong. I don't like him so much, but for some reason he is more bearable than the others."_ thought Gus.

Finally they arrived.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Shadow.

"Shut up and watch." said in a calm voice Volt, but you could sense he was irritated.

"Uh you are no fun."

Spectra just chuckled.

The battle was about to begin.

"Shall we?" asked Gus with smirk.

"Of course." answered with the same manner Hades.

"Gauntlet Power Strike." screamed both of them.

"Gate Card Set."

And the field glowed brown.

"Let's see what you got?"

"Of course."

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Subterra Premo Vulcan/ Darkus Serpent." screamed both in unison.

"Hsss … let's battle … hsss"

"Stop with the crap kid. Let's finish this battle quikly."

"Hsss … kid … Hsss …who are you calling kid gramps … hsss"

"Gramps you are so dead."

Gus tried not to laugh. But to be honest he wasn't the only one.

Lync and Shadow didn't try holding their laugher. They were laughing so hard that their stomachs got hurt.

Volt sighed from the other corner of the room while Spectra was trying not to murder them.

"Can you to be quiet?" said Spectra with gritted teeth and angry glare.

It partially successed.

"Double Ability Activate: Heavy Aegis plus Titan Knuckle."

Serpent lost 200gs.

From 950 his gs went to 50gs.

Premo Vulcan gs rised.

He went from 500gs to 950gs.

" _Crap."_

Premo Vulcan attacked Serpent. Serpent barely stood.

"What's wrong? Aren't used to someone with higher gs."

Hades chuckled at that comment.

"Hades help."

"Help is in the way. Ability Activate: Poisonous wings."

Serpent's bat look wings spred with spikes standing in some places.

His gs were the same as Vulcan's.

"Hsss … choke on this gramps … Hsss"

It barely scratched him.

"Lost in words." Gus teased Hades.

Hades was annoyed.

"Attack again Serpent."

Serpent attacked Vulcan."

Serpent lost the first round.

As a result fifty percent were lost from Hades' life force.

" _This can't be."_

Gus was over confident .

"That's how we brawl in the Vexos." he said.

Hades just stood there with no movement.

At that moment she was with wide eyes under the mask.

That was only for some seconds. She won't let Gus win.

"Got your tongue."

Hades chuckled.

"Of course not. Now let's brawl. Gate Card Set"

The field glowed purple.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Darkus Serpent/Subterra Premo Vulcan."

"Hsss … for another round … Hsss"

"Let's end this fast."

"Double Ability Activate: Medusa's bite plus Gorgon Curse."

800gs were added to Serpent.

From 950gs he went to 1750gs.

Serpent attacked Vulcan.

Vulcan barely stood.

"Now Gate Card Open: Darkus Reactor."

From 1750gs Sepent went to 2150gs.

"Attack Serpent."

"Not so fast. Ability Activate: Titan Knuckle."

Serpent's gs went down with 200gs.

"Still not enough. Now."

Serpent delivered the final blow.

Vulcan lost. As a result seventy percent were lost from Gus' life force.

But before he returned to Hades light started to emit his body. Now he was evolving. Something no one expected.

From Darkus Serpent he became Darkus Cursed Serpent.

Nothing has changed so much. No he was wearing a chest palette with ornaments that resembled bones. He now wore glasses similar to Vulcans.

His spiky wings stayed the same.

And now instead of skin hood he had snakes for hair that were hissing instead of him.

"Oh yeah." And he returned to his ball form.

Gus was amazed and curious.

Spectra saw that.

"Hmm" was the only thing that escaped his mouth.

"Not bad. Now to the final round." smirked Gus.

"Hihi Of course."

"Gate Card Set."

The field glowed brown.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Darkus Cursed Serpent/Subterra Premo Vulcan." screamed both of them.

"Let's play now for fun." said Serpent.

"Agree." answered Vulcan.

They fought again, but because Serpent freshly evolved, Hades won.

"You are good." said Gus.

Hades didn't answer him. Instead he showed him a thumbs up.

Gus wondered what was that supposed to mean.

He was greatly confused.

Both of them left to their respective ways.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. Keep up with the updates.**


	32. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty-nine with a bit lateness.**

Spectra's old friend

Hades went to her usual place at the palace's balcony. From what she observed nobody went there.

"It's getting dark." said Hades.

"Of course it is Captain Obvious." said Reaper.

"No need of sarcasm." said Hades.

Reaper and Serpent laughed.

Hades put a nearly invisible smile behind her mask.

Suddenly her stomach growled and her energy drained to a certain degree.

" _The side effects started to kick in again."_ thought Hades.

Being a Doom brawler is exhausting.

The reason is simple – Doom brawlers burn their whole energy per battle way faster than a normal brawler, especially when they use doom abilities. There are two ways to recover – the first one is by eating and the second is by sleeping.

This sounds pretty normal way to recover, but the amount is doubled.

The positive thing of this is that those side effects are for a particular amount of time – approximately four to six years.

She remembered she had some chocolate hidden in the cloak.

She opened a little bit her mask in the mouth area so she could eat.

Chocolate is one of Hades' most favorite things.

She finished eating her chocolate.

She swiped the chocolate spots on her face with handkerchief.

She had some plans on staying with the mask opened for some time.

"Now it's pretty outside." said Hades with her real voice.

"Yes it is." said both bakugan.

The atmosphere was interrupted when Hades heard footsteps.

She put her mask on the mouth area and pushed the distortion button very fast.

"You are indeed a strange person." said Spectra.

There was silence.

"What are you doing here, Spectra?"

"What's with that attitude?" Spectra teased.

"Tsh. Stop with the questions!"

Spectra smirked and got very close to Hades like a couple.

" _Damn that person is worse than Mylene on that time of the month."_

When he thought of that he shrugged a little.

Happily for him Hades didn't notice anything.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to stay here and maybe see the person behind the mask.

His hands were near Hades' mask to find the button for removing it. Hades knew that and punched him in the stomach. Sadly Spectra didn't have enough time to block the punch.

Now his stomach hurt as a result.

"You punch hard."

"I know and I will punch you harder, if you ever try removing my mask again."

Spectra chuckled.

Hades left and Spectra followed.

" _Now I am desperate to remove that person's mask."_ and he smirked after that thought.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **I fangirled pretty hard on this chapter XD.**

 **Keep up with the updates.**


	33. Chapter 30

**Today is the day.**

 **Chapter thirty ahead.**

 **Spectra vs Hades part one**

Spectra's old friend

Hades was walking down the corridors with Spectra.

"I hope you give me some entertainment when we brawl." Spectra smirked at his own sentence.

Hades just chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You will see." answered Hades.

Now there were in the training zone.

The remaining members were watching from the balcony.

"Good luck Master." said Gus smiling without realizing he sounded like a fangirl, but in his case fanboy.

"Lapdog." whispered Lync.

Gus was used to it. He decided to ignore Lync like most of the times and watch the upcoming match.

"I hope you are a worthy opponent." Said Hades.

"Same goes to you."

Gus heard what Hades said. His face was literally 'How dare you say this to my Master.'

The others observed them.

"Eh when those two will start?" asked both Shadow and Lync at the same time.

Suddenly Mylene appeared.

"Mylene what are you doing here? I thought I pissed you off hours ago."

"Shut up shorty. I just came here to watch the battle. It's not every day you see Spectra losing to someone."

To be honest this was part of the reason.

" _How dare she say this to my Master?!"_

And he went to the other part of the room.

"Look finally those two decided to start." yelled Shadow with his tongue out.

"Now let's begin." said Spectra.

"Agree."

"Gauntlet Power Strike." Screamed both of them.

"Gate Card Set."

The field glowed red.

"Let's show them Helios. Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Pyrus Viper Helios."

Helios roared.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Darkus Doom Reaper."

"Let's see what you got?" said Reaper.

"With pleasure." said Helios.

"Ability Activate: General Quaser."

200gs were added to Helios. He was now 800gs.

The attack hit Reaper.

"It tickles."

"Say what." said Helios.

"Hang on Helios. Double Ability Activate:Void Stream plus Nova Defenser."

800gs were subtracted from Reaper.

Now he was with the weak 250gs.

" _They don't learn anything at all, do they."_

"Double Ability Activate: Darkus Slicer plus Darkus Rage."

From 250gs he went to 1000gs and attacked Helios.

Reaper attacked Helios and surprisingly he didn't return to ball form.

"Now Helios finish him. Ability Activate: Burst Core."

He nullified Reaper's abilities and returned him to 250gs.

Helios delivered the final blow.

Hades lost the first round and twenty per cent of his life force.

" _Tsh"_

"Not so strong, huh." smirked Spectra.

"You know that there is always a second round."

Spectra just chuckled.

"We'll see."

 **That's for Spectra vs Hades part one. Hope you liked it.**

 **We will see each other soon. Keep up with the updates of Old friend from the past.**


	34. Chapter 31

**Hello guys!**

 **It's been some time.**

 **In advance I say sorry for not being active here on fanfiction and etc. First I was on a vacation with my parents dating from the last update till previous Monday. Then I was busy with my Art practice (I'm Art Student) which took over a week XD.**

 **Ladies and gentleman here comes chapter thirty-one.**

Spectra's old friend

"You know there is always a second round."

Spectra chuckled.

"We'll see."

"Gate Card Set."

The field glowed purple.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Darkus Doom Reaper/Purys Viper Helios."

"Now we will see who's better?"

"Of course." answered with a smirk Reaper.

"Ability Activate: Darkus Rage."

400gs were added to Reaper.

Now he wa 1550gs.

Spectra chuckled.

"Let's see how you can this. Double Ability Activate: General Quaser plus Maximum Quaser."

500gs were added to Helios.

Now he was 1100.

" _Still not enough. How can a bakugan be that powerful. Damnit."_ thought angrily Spectra.

"Helios attack."

Helios and Reaper attacked themselves at the same time.

Now they were pushing themselves around the arena.

Both of them lost gs.

At the end surprisingly both Spectra and Hades lost fifty per cent of their life force.

The Vexos were mesmerized.

" _That's something new."_ thought Gus.

"Looks like this round is a draw."

"Surprisingly yes."

The Vexos were talking on the balcony.

"That's incredible. That's the first time I've seen Master Spectra ending in a draw."

"It's new thing for us too weasel." said Lync.

Gus was trying not to show any sign of anger around the others.

"I think I pushed the weasel's buttons." Lync said as he saw Gus going further.

Spectra and Hades battle was intense.

"You sure are strong." said mockingly Spectra.

That was what sounded on the surface, but in reality he held some kind of respect, but wouldn't admit it, because it was deep down.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." said with a sarcasm Hades.

Spectra chuckled.

"Gate Card Set."

The field glowed red.

"Let's finish this." said Helios.

"Gladly."

"Triple Ability Activate: General Quaser plus Maximum Quaser plus Fushion Ability Omega."

700gs were added to Helios.

Hades smirked.

"Double Ability Activate: Darkus Slicer plus Darkus Rage."

750gs were added to Reaper.

Both bakugan attacked themselves a lot until the end both of them lost.

There were no winners.

Hades was about to leave until Spectra stopped him.

"Can we talk in private?"

Hades questioned his motives, but she thought it would be important."

"Ok let's go."

And they headed somewhere.

 **That's the hardest battle to write (for now). No one expected a draw XD**

 **If you want to imagine the whole intense atmosphere of the battle, you can listen to those music tracks to add intensity to the battle chapters. (optional)**

 **Shell Shocked by Wiz Khalifa, Juicy J**

 **Make me bad by Korn**

 **Hope you liked the chapter. See you soon.**


	35. Chapter 32

**And now guys chapter thirty-two guys.**

Spectra's old friend

It was dark outside.

Hades and Spectra were walking in a corridor for at least ten minutes.

The atmosphere between those two was intense. The air between them was at the same time awkward and indifferent.

Finally after twenty minutes they arrived in front of a door.

Spectra chuckled quietly, but still loud enough to be heard from Hades.

"What's so funny?" asked Hades in a monotone voice.

"Nothing." and he opened the door.

Hades was now in a big room with circle like floor and a big picture of Helios made by glass with the exception of Helios eye, which was from red crystal.

"What on Earth is this?"

"It's a room for finding the chosen people."

"What do you mean by chosen?"

"Those who will help me with my plan. The chosen are people like Gus that are loyal to me."

"And what makes you think I will join your little plan?"

"I think you can't reject this offer." and he pointed to Helios' eye.

The eye was glowing in red.

"See, you are from the chosen." smirked Spectra.

As much as she didn't like the idea of being loyal to someone it was decided by that stupid red crystal and she had to follow it no matter what."

"Tsh"

"I didn't hear you."

"Tsh. Fine, but on one condition, I will help you, but do not expect from me to call you Master."

"That's a deal.

Hades was about to leave the conversation until Spectra began getting closer to her.

"Before we start working together, I want to know how you look under that mask. Do not worry I won't tell anyone. The only people that work on this plan is me and Gus."

Hades mentally sighed.

"I never thought you were so desperate. Besides you are the first to actually ask that question for a second time without the slightest fear. I give you credit for this. I will show you how I look when the time comes. I don't trust you now. And let's not forget you too are wearing a mask so stop being so persistent for removing mine."

Spectra closed his eyes. He was deep in thought. After that he pulled his typical smirk.

"Have it your way and before I forget sleep well."

With that he left Hades alone in the room.

" _What's with this guy's problem?"_ thought angrily Hades _" I've never seen so desperate person who wants a death wish. First time I warned him and now, uhh, he's stubborn."_

Now Hades was going towards his room until he saw Gus in the middle way.

Gus was about to ask something until Hades totally cut him off.

"We will talk tomorrow."

And with that said she left an extremely curious Gus.

Hades finally reached his room. He closed the door and didn't even bother to remove his shoes or whatsoever. He practically jumped on his bed.

"You realise you can't always be in that mask of yours. You have to show yourself someday." said Reaper.

Hades turned off the distortion button and now he sounded with normal voice.

"I know Reaper, but the time hasn't arrived yet."

Reaper sighed and decide not to continue with this subject.

"I wonder what's Pandora doing?" asked herself Hades.

She got her holographic mini computer from the nightstall and decided to text Pandora.

Hades typed something on it.

Hades: "What's up?"

She waited for five minutes.

Pandora: "Very good. I was asking myself when will you text me."

Hades: "You know I was going to text you."

Pandora: "If you say so."

Hades: "Hey Pandora, do you want to meet each other tomorrow very early at the morning?"

Pandora: "Sure, just tell the place and time."

Hades: "The place we first met which was a dark alley in Tokyo and in 3am "

Pandora: "Wow. That's crazy. Ok then. It's settled. See you tomorrow Hades."

Hades: "Okay. Good night Pandora."

Pandora: "Good night Hades."

Before she went to bed she brushed her teeth and washed her face without incidents and by incidents I mean Shadow.

She decided not to change her clothes. The only things she removed was the cloak, her high-heeled boots and the mask of course.

And because Hades is paranoid at night she added her hoodie mask so she can cover her face and sleep in peace.

"Reaper, before I go to sleep, wake me up in 2:30am."

Reaper nodded and all of them were asleep at the moment.

Hades started dreaming. And it wasn't her typical flashback dreams. This time it was something different.

 _Dream_

 _Now Blake was in nowhere. Everything was black._

 _Suddenly she sees a strange light. She runs to the destination._

" _Who's there?"_

 _And suddenly the light transformed itself. It became a person. The person was her during her time with her previous alter ego. The figure got extremely close._

" _What do you want?"_

" _Gihihihi" was the answer._

 _And everything went back to normal- the same darkness._

 _End of dream_

Now Hades was awake.

" _Oh God why my past is haunting me now? First those flashback dreams and now this."_

She checked what's the time. It was 23:15pm.

" _Better go to sleep."_

And she was asleep again and going to be awaken some hours later.

 **And that's my people the whole chapter.**

 **And Pandora is going to make appearance soon.**

 **Have fun and keep up with the updates.**


	36. Chapter 33

**Hello guys!**

 **Today Pandora finally will make appearance here.**

 **NOTE: There will be three hours difference in the time zones here (Example: If on New Vestroia is 3:00am on Earth specifically Tokyo Japan is 6:00am. The time flows with the same speed.)**

 **Today on board is chapter thirty-three.**

Spectra's old friend

"Blake wake up! It's 2:30am." said loud enough Reaper to wake her and at the same time quiet enough not to wake the others.

"Humm. Give me a second." she said.

Blake stretched for some seconds and now she was officially awake.

She removed the hoodie mask and her hair fell freely. Now she was with her hair down and her uncompleted attire of clothes. She got her high-heeled boots, put her cloak and finally the most important thing-the mask. After she put the mask, she turned on the distortion button immediately.

"Let's go." she said with her now distorted voice.

"Wait aren't you going to get your gauntlet?"

"No, if I get this one with me I might get in trouble. And by trouble I mean the other Vexos following me." Explained Blake.

"If you say so." Said Reaper.

"Before we go we have to get Serpent with us too." as Blake pointed out to sleeping Serpent.

Reaper nodded.

"Right."

She made her bed in a normal version. After that she put her bakugans in her pocket and picked her transportation card. Before she decided to transport herself to Tokyo she had to go to her lab to get some stuff.

Hades officially was in her lab.

" _Ah, where did I put my other gauntlet?"_

She searched like crazy for at least five minutes at least.

" _There it is."_

Hades grabbed the gauntlet. It looked like her other one with the only differences is that instead of white has a metallic color instead.

She also got a special black bracelet watch so she could see what time is here and in Tokyo.

She finally got it and teleported herself to the alley.

"It's 3:00am. Where is she?"

Hades walked around the alley until she was knocked down by a hug from behind.

"Who's there?"

Finally the figure revealed herself. Hades removed her mask.

"Big sis, don't you recognize me?"

"Oops, sorry Pandora."

Pandora went to Hades and hugged her. For Hades hugs and signs of affections were hell of an awkward experience.

"Still awkward with hugs."

"Yes."

Pandora sighed. To be honest she was the reason why Blake sucks when it comes to affection and showing affection.

"You realise you have to get used to them little by little. After all maybe someday you will have a boyfriend."

Blake mentally face palmed herself. First Reaper about the mask now Pandora about boyfriends and this kind of stuff. Boyfriends and love were the last thing on Hades' head.

"Uh ok. I get it."

Pandora made an awkward smile.

"Now where are we going?"

To our apartment where we lived as a kids and besides I want you to meet someone."

"That's cool."

She was about to walk out of the alley until she was stopped by Pandora.

"Nah, we're going to teleport ourselves with our cards."

"Okay."

And both of them hugged each other and transported to their destination.

The apartment wasn't so big or too small. It had three rooms and a bathroom. The hall and every door were white.

"I'm home Blick."

"Morning too Kat. Who's that human with you?"

That definitely pushed Blake's buttons. Pandora was trying not to giggle, because of her sister anger control problems. It was something interesting and at the same time creepy. Interesting, because when Blake is in anger mode someone might die and creepy because she can keep the perfect poker face.

"First off I am an alien too, Vestal to be exact and second my name is Blake, but when I brawl my name is Hades."

"Calm down. I just teased you. I'm Ventus Blickazard a doom bakugan. Nice to meet you." said in funny and calm voice.

"Nice to meet you too and wait, did you just say you are a doom bakugan. Pandora when did you become a doom brawler?" said Blake shocked.

"Two years ago during our last fight on Gundalia. Your bakugan sacrificed himself so we could live and instead of being dead we were teleported to Doom. Remember when that portal to Doom sucked us all. We were scattered at that time so we couldn't see each other. Then I met Blick and you met your own partner. Now can you show me yours?"

"Sure."

Blake opened her pockets and showed her two bakugans. Pandora was amazed and had friendly aura around her.

"They are so cool. Can I see them?"

"Um sure, but let me wake them up."

She put them back in the cloak pocket and shook the left part of the cloak. Pandora looked curiously at her. After the last shook the bakugans were finally awake.

"What's that all about." he asked, while Reaper was still awakening.

He was about to continue talking until he saw an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?" Serpent asked.

"I'm Katrine, but you can call me Kat and when we are brawling you can call me Pandora."

"I'm Darkus Cursed Serpent. Nice to meet you."

Pandora smiled.

"By the way what was your sacrifice to become a Doom Brawler?" asked Blake.

"It's one of the two greatest sacrifices and what about you?"

"Same here. Wait I sacrificed my emotions for power so that means…" said Blake.

"Yes I sacrificed ninety-five percent of my sanity for power."

Blake was shocked from what she heard as an answer and was having a little talk inside her head until was interrupted by Pandora.

"Before we go out I want you to see the upgraded versions of the rooms here."

"Ok." and Blake opened the door.

Blake opened the first door that was near her. She knew that this was Pandora's room. The room now had a combination of jet black and toxic green wallpapers. The bed was very dark grey near to black. Next to the bed there was a night shelf with the same color as the bed and a wardrobe with the same colors as the other furniture in the room which was in the other side of the room.

"That's my room as you know. What do you think of it now?"

"It's like I am looking in a room version of you."

Pandora smiled.

"Now open the other one. You will like it even more." Pandora assured her.

"If you say so."

Blake opened the second room. It had the same furniture as the other room. The only difference was in the colors. Instead of jet black and toxic green for wallpaper it was black, dark purple and outlines with bloody red.

"Oh my god I love it!"

"That's not all. Open the wardrobe. You will find a surprise there."

Now Blake was curious.

She opened the wardrobe and saw a very expensive black gothic leather dress. It was mid thighs short. The upper part had a corset and tiny straps while the bottom part was free for movement. In addition she had dark red leather vest, dark red fingerless gloves, fishnet pantyhose, black platform boots and a choker.

"Pandora I love you more than ever right now."

"I know and this isn't the only thing here. Open your night shelf."

"Ok." and she opened it.

There was a medium sized leather arm bag which had a spider web design at the front.

Now Blake had a Gothic Set of Clothes and accessories.

"Try them."

Blake nodded and undressed herself. She put her other clothes in her room here.

She was now dressed with her new clothes. Seconds later she got a headband and tied her hair in a ponytail. After she was finished with her appearance she put on her watch. Now she looked one hundred percent gothic with a hint of badass.

She decided to check on Pandora.

She opened the door and saw her with a rocker set of clothes.

For top she wore a T-shirt with melting skull and loose leather coat that reached her back. She wore the same platform boots as Blake.

"Now we look totally badass." exclaimed Pandora.

"Of course."

"Let's go."

And they started walking.

During their way, they got quite the attention.

"Geez I know we are dressed differently but why the stares?" complained Pandora.

Blake sighed.

"By the way can you tell me what you did the last two years?"

"Well to begin with I found new bakugan partner then another one. During that time I changed my alter ego. I was known as the 'Night Brawler'. I only brawled at night (obviously) until I decided to stop then I changed my alter ego to Hades for a tournament then it became permanent when I joined the Vexos. What did you do during that time?"

"After I became a Doom brawler I lived for a short time here in Tokyo. I travelled a lot to Gundalia and Nethia in those two years. That's all."

"If you say so."

Suddenly their stomachs growled.

They decided to go to a street food stall. When they got there they bought themselves dangos and some other sweets.

They ate they in an instant.

"I forgot what dangos tasted like."

Pandora giggled while Blake smiled.

They talked a lot and didn't realise the four hours that passed until Blake decided to check on her watch. Her face got paler.

"Pandora we need to get home."

Pandora nodded and they walked faster till they saw a dark alley. They teleported themselves quickly into Pandora's apartment.

Blake quickly dressed herself in her normal attire of clothes plus the mask and grabbed her sleepy bakugans.

She put the new clothes and accessories on her bed.

She got her card and before she teleported she told Pandora that they will see each other very son.

"Okay. See you soon."

She smiled.

Finally Blake was in her room in the Vexos place.

"That was close. Now I got forty-five minutes to rest."

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Phew that was longer than expected. XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. In the future I promise I will start writing longer chapters.**


	37. Chapter 34

**Yay!**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Author- chan presents to you chapter thirty-four.**

Spectra's old friend

Time slowly passed.

" _Jesus I'm getting bored."_

Hades checked the watch again. Now it was 7:30 am.

" _Why the time flies so slowly?"_

Whenever Hades was bored he would have inner talk with himself about time.

He checked Reaper and Serpent, if they were awake. They were still asleep. It would be a sad thing to wake them up. After all they slept so little this night, because of him.

Hades cherished her bakugans and tried to protect them no matter what, because of some events that happened in the past.

She decided to read a random book from the shelf to kill the time. The book's genre was mystery with some hints of supernatural and romance. She started reading it and the time started to flow faster. She was already on chapter three of the book when it was exactly 8:00 am. Before she decided to do anything else, she had to wake her bakugans up.

"Get up you too."

The bakugans were awake.

"Can you be a little quite?" said Serpent with Reaper stretching in his ball form.

"Sorry guys but we have to go after ten minutes."

Both bakugans sighed.

After she made sure her bakugans were awake she went in the bathroom.

She opened the bathroom's door. She checked for Shadow. He was nowhere to be found and she was glad about this.

" _Good."_ she thought.

She brushed her hair, cleaned her face and brushed her teeth.

After she finished cleaning herself, she got her bakugans and put her mask on with the distorted button on.

Now she was ready to leave.

She opened the door and the only person there was Gus.

He didn't see Hades at the moment. He noticed his presence in the room seconds later.

"Morning Hades."

"Morning Gus."

And Hades sat on the coach's side that was near the window. Hades enjoyed the view. She was now in deep thought about her life and other stuff. Her mind was roaming somewhere else having its rest until it was interrupted by Gus.

"Why do you enjoy doing this?"

"It's very simple. I just enjoy looking interesting views."

Gus stayed in silence for a seconds until he decided to ask a question.

"Why were you angry yesterday?"

" _So he didn't forget."_ thought Hades.

"Spectra pissed me off."

"Ok" he said.

" _How dare he disrespect Master Spectra?"_

"And before I forget Gus, we will work together from now on."

Hades smirked at that sentence while Gus stood with emotionless face.

"By the way Gus, where are the others?"

"I don't know." he said in a calm voice.

While Gus and Hades talked they saw Spectra coming.

"Master Spectra." said Gus and he bowed.

Spectra chuckled while Hades stood there.

" _Why my mind is now thinking about yaoi?_ " thought Hades

A very sexy image appeared in Hades's head to the point she had a nosebleed inside the mask.

"Today we are going on a mission today …" as he was saying that Gus' eyes sparkled. " …with Hades. Prince Hydron contacted me privately. We have to get some data from the Resistance."

When Spectra finished this sentence, Gus was stoic while inside he was anime crying.

" _Why Master Spectra, why?"_

"Let's go Hades."

Hades nodded and started walking with Spectra toward his ship while leaving in the process a heartbroken and lonely Gus.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Follow the updates of Old Friend from the past.**

 **I like the last part how it turned out. I like inserting yaoi from time to time. XD**

 _ **Funny facts about Author-chan and her writing (DarkMage999):**_

 _ **When I write a chapter for this story it takes me two days to write the chapter on paper and two hours to type it on a computer. If the chapter is longer between two and four. ( I got time restriction from my parents. It's two hours a day the permitted time on my computer, so basically when I say four hours, it's actually two days XD)**_

 _ **I type my stories on the computer very slow, because I'm paranoid of making mistakes.**_

 _ **From the start of Old friend from the past I changed six notebooks for writing my chapters. (The main reason why I changed so much is because of random sketches during writing the chapters. It's nearly impossible to find a notebook of mine without any sketches.)**_

 _ **I like listening to Linkin park and Skillet while writing chapters. (For adrenaline of course)**_

 _ **Whenever I write chapters I like eating sweets (mostly chocolate)**_

 _ **XD**_


	38. Chapter 35

**Yo guys!**

 **What's up?**

 **Today I present to you chapter thirty-five with some fanservice. XD**

Spectra's old friend

Spectra and Hades were in the Vestal Destroyer.

Spectra was maneuvering the ship while Hades stood next to one of the windows in the ship enjoying the view.

" _I'm interested to see the true power of the Resistance. Even though my laboratory and home are practically near the Resistance headquarters, I've never seen all of them brawl. Well except you Mira and maybe you Dan, but more like indirect information about every battle you had. But sadly this information won't be in so much relevance now, because now you have the Perfect Core. I hope that this time you will put a good battle from the last time I spied on you, Mira and I can't wait to battle with you Dan."_ thought Hades when a strange idea came into his mind _"And before the interesting starts, Spectra prepare yourself you are not the only one that will have this Data."_ chuckled Hades, but more like whispering to himself.

Spectra noticed a glimpse in Hades' behavior and put the ship on auto pilot mode.

He stood up from his seat and went where Hades was.

Now he was at the same place as Hades cornering him with his hands. He smirked and looked at the pose they were. It was the kabe don pose.

"Now we are alone, no one to bother us, now is the time to see if you are a female or male, because of this cloak of yours it's hard to tell."

Hades kicked him hard in the foot so he could lose balance and fall backwards, but it didn't it happen, instead he got his body closer. Literally those two were three fingers apart from each other.

" _Crap. What is this blondie doing?"_

"Finally I will know."

He was still pressing further his body until he fell backwards, staying on two feet. The real reason, he saw they were landing.

"We will continue this later."

They landed not so far from the Resistance and still not near from them. It was like twenty minutes walk.

They left the ship alone in the desert and now they were walking until Spectra saw a very big rock which was in fact Hades home, but only if he knew.

Spectra was now lost in thought.

" _That place. I wish you were still here, Blake."_

Hades noticed this and emitted a little suspicious aura from herself.

"Why did we stop?"

"Nothing. Let's continue."

" _Hmm. Something smells fishy."_

After fifteen silent minutes they arrived near the Resistance place. Lickily all the members were out.

The two Vexos were noticed quickly.

"Spectra what do you want? And who is that person with you?" asked Dan angrily with a hints of shock.

" _This can't be. This person."_ thought Ace and Shun.

" _Hmm so those two are part of the Resistance. Interesting."_

When Hades heard Dan he smirked inside the mask.

"We're here to battle."

"If you want one, we will give you one, right Drago?"

"Of course Dan."

"I am going to challenge both of you."

Dan was preparing his gauntlet until Mira stopped him.

"Dan let's do this."

" _Mira joined. It's getting interesting."_

All went a bit further.

Spectra, Hades, Dan and Mira were ready to battle.

"Let's kick some Vexos butt Drago."

Drago nodded.

"I'm in with you." said Mira.

Spectra and Hades chuckled.

"Gauntlet Power Strike." said all four of them.

"Gate Card Set." screamed Dan.

The field glowed red.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Pyrus Viper Helios/Pyrus Neo Dragonoid/Darkus Doom Reaper/ Subterra Thunder Wilda.

As all bakugan stood. After that Drago was shocked.

"Surprise Drago." said Reaper in his deep voice.

"Reaper what are you doing here. I thought you were banished in Doom."

Helios looked to Reaper with awe while Spectra both looked at Reaper and Hades. Only hmm left his mouth.

"I escaped thanks to Hades."

Dan and Drago looked at Reaper's partner.

"So that's your partner." said both Drago and Dan at the same time.

"Can you shut up and fight?"

"Ok. Bring it on. Double Ability Activate: Burning Dragon plus Burning Tornado. " said Dan.

400gs were added to Drago. 200gs from Reaper and 200gs from the Ability Card. Now Drago was at 800gs and Reaper was at 950gs.

"Still higher gs than yours." said Hades.

" _Pulling Double Ability right from the start. You sure are something Dan Kuso."_ smirked Hades at his thoughts.

"As you wish. Double Ability Activate: Darkus Rage plus Darkus Slicer."

750gs were transferred to Reaper. Now he was 1600gs.

Reaper attacked Drago and nullified his abilities. As a result he defeated him.

Dan lost seventy percent of his life force.

Both Mira and Dan were stunned or maybe even the others.

" _Way to go Hades. I hope you win so I can get my hands on this precious data. And as for you sister you still need improving."_ thought Spectra.

"Double Ability Activate: General Quaser plus Void Stream."

600gs were added to Helios. 400gs were from Wilda who was 650gs. (due to the fact Mira used Gun Lock)

Spectra attacked Mira and she lost the battle and the first round. Her life force was at fifty percent.

Spectra smirked after the first round and looked to Hades. Hades glared him under the mask.

" _If Spectra thinks he will get the Data first, he is death wrong."_

Next to the second and final round

"Gate Card Set."

The field glowed purple.

All the brawlers put their bakugans on the field.

"The first round I underestimated you Reaper. I won't do the same thing again." said Drago.

"I don't think so." said Reaper.

"Reaper let the show begin. Double Doom Ability Activate: Underworld Dark Flames plus Terror's Fear."

1000gs were added to Reaper. From 1150gs he was now at 2150gs.

Dan tried to save Drago with Triple Ability, but he failed miserably.

He lost his remaining life force percents and his bakugan.

Dan let out some tears and Mira went insane with her emotions.

Spectra was in awe with Hades. He did the same with Mira's bakugan.

The other members tried to get their friends lost bakugans, but the Vexos had already disappeared with their bakugans plus those of the Resistance.

The two Vexos members were in the ship and ready to land now near the Vexos hideout.

" _That brat Hydron better be happy now."_

And now they were walking towards a room.

 **And that's for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I won't follow so much the anime's timeline.**

 **I don't know if the battle is cool or ok. I tried.**

 **See you soon.**


	39. Chapter 36

**Yo my readers!**

 **Today I serve you chapter thirty-six again with some fan service.**

 **Note: Better tell you that onwards there will be some sort of fan service.**

Spectra's old friend

As Spectra and Hades were heading towards the Throne's room Spectra stopped again.

From what Hades could see on his body language was that his mind was elsewhere.

" _Hmm."_

 _Flashback_

" _Surprise Drago." said Reaper in deep voice._

" _I thought you were banished in Doom."_

" _I escaped thanks to Hades."_

 _End of flashback_

" _This person definitely hides something or more likely he missed some details of his story. I'm interested in what it is, but I have to wait or I will lose his trust, that is still very little. Like Hades says 'when the time comes'."_ thought Spectra.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Totally." answered Spectra .

"If you say so." said Hades just to tease or maybe irritate Spectra.

" _How dare he?!"_ caught up what Hades was trying to do unfortunately for him he caught the hook.

And they continued to walk towards their destination so they could meet prince Hydron.

" _Spectra I know you want those answerers, but I'm not going to give them to you now."_ Hades smirked at the thought of his mind.

Before they officially opened the door they scanned their bakugans for every possible Data. Now everything was prepared.

They opened the door to the Throne room.

"Yes."

"Excuse us Prince Hydron." he bowed after he finished the sentence.

Hades saw that and decided to do what Spectra was doing.

"Say what you want to say or leave now."

Hades was still bowing to the prince even if she didn't like him. She sensed that Spectra was questioning himself should he stay calm or tear the brat apart. Hades mentally sighed. At least she knew she wasn't alone.

"We have a very good news for you my prince."

We walked towards the Prince who was now raising an eyebrow.

Spectra gave Hades a sign to show up the Dragonoid which was in her cloak.

She showed the ball in her hand to the prince. He was simply amazed and happy. He grabbed it after that.

"Finally the Dragonoid is in my collection. Now I will put you where the others are."

He tapped some buttons on his throne and revealed five statues of bakugan.

"Prince before we go we have another thing for you."

Spectra showed the Subterra bakugan his sister had.

"What's this?"

"This is the bakugan of the Resistance leader. Now that he and the other bakugan are here the Resistance won't be bothering all of us."

"That indeed will be great. Ok. You are dismissed."

Spectra and Hades bowed and left.

"Hades, later can you send me the Data for the Dragonoid?"

"I will send it to you the Data for the Dragonoid if you send me the Data for Wilda."

"Deal." he agreed with Hades.

Seconds later they went back to their rooms.

Meanwhile with the Resistance

Mira was depressed and hadn't left her room for hours. She was lonely without her partner, no she couldn't say that he was a friend to her.

She stared at the sky that was in her room.

"Keith I wish you were here to make me happy." she said as she grabbed her necklace with the photo of Keith there.

"Drago." was crying Dan.

The other members of the Resistance were trying to calm Dan, but it wasn't successful.

" _Reaper. I remember the days we were against you, when you were one of Masquarade's minions and tried taking over the world. As a result you and Masquarade were banished. I wonder how that guy actually went to Doom dimension. I am sure we destroyed every known way to get there."_ thought Shun.

"Dan please calm down. We will think of a way of getting back Drago." Said with a reassuring tone Marucho.

Dan finally calmed down.

"Yeah Master Dan. I will try to support you and I and Nemus will try to help you in every possible way." screamed Baron.

Nemus sighed.

Dan awkwardly smiled.

"I will help you too." said Ace.

"Same here." Marucho raised his hand.

They all looked at Shun for answer. The only thing he did was a smile.

"I guess that means yes." said Ace.

"Thank you guys."

"Has someone seen Mira?" asked Marucho.

"She's been in her room for hours." explained Ace.

"If you say it in that way. I will bring her here." said extremely enthusiastic Baron.

Until he was stopped by Shun.

"Don't do it. Give her time."

"Ok Master Shun. I'll wait."

Now Hades was in her room and installing the Data for Spectra.

" _Now that I have this Data finally I will make a full-flesh clone of Drago or maybe use it for my artificial bakugan."_

She was still installing the Data until she heard a knock.

She knew it was Spectra, so she put her mask very fast with the distortion button on.

"Yes, come in."

Spectra opened the door with Data in his hand which was in a small black chip with some silver outline.

Hades stood up from her bed and went near Spectra.

"Here is your Data Spectra." and Hades handed the Data towards him.

"Thanks Hades. Here is yours too."

"Thanks."

She got the Data and put in her night shelf.

To her surprise Spectra was still was here.

"What?!" she said coldly.

"I wanted to ask you another favor." he said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to put these location chip on the Resistance Headquarters."

"And why is that?" asked Hades

"I will tell you tomorrow. Just go out at midnight and put in a place no one would see."

Hades mentally sighed.

"Ok I will do it."

"Good. Let me know when you do it."

"Ok."

And Spectra left.

"Now what should I do until time comes."

She decided to read and finish the book from earlier.

The time was flying fast.

Now it was midnight. Most of the Vexos were asleep except Spectra.

She opened the window in her room so it could look like she exited from it.

She got her card out of the cloak and teleported herself out.

Now she was on a high rock near the Resistance Headquarters. She looked from everywhere and every member was asleep.

She jumped from it and went to their mobile base.

She decided to inject the chip in one of the tires. No one would think of searching there or looking there at all.

After she was done her work she got at the same place she teleported herself from the Vexos base. She used the card one more time and she was in her room at the base.

" _Later I will tell Spectra."_ she told herself inside her mind.

She did everything before going to bed and now was asleep

 **That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Keep up with the updates of Old friend from the past.**

 **See you soon readers. ^^**


	40. Chapter 37

**Yoho guys!**

 **What's up?**

 **To be honest I forgot to update my main story. XD I haven't updated it for a long time. Don't worry, today author-chan will publish chapter thirty-seven.**

Spectra's old friend

 _Flashback dream_

 _Suddenly Hades awoke herself from her sleep. She found herself again in darkness with scares light surrounding her._

" _Where am I?" Hades asked herself._

 _She walked. At first everything was darkness. Then a background she knew appeared. It was a place surrounded with a lot of purplish grey or black rocks. That was the last battle for her on Gundalia, where she was facing the previous cruel emperor together with her sister which back then was known as Scar, now Pandora._

 _She remembered that she had won the battle and not to mention even killed the emperor, but not with her own hands. Her bakugan killed him._

 _She walked forward until she reached a very high rock and was stunned afterwards._

 _She saw her previous alter ego standing on the highest rock possible and doing strange moves. This was none other than Faceless._

" _Why are you here? I thought I killed you that day."_

 _Faceless chuckled._

" _You are in your dreams here I am alive. Yes, you killed me as an alter ego, but I am here to warn you."_

" _About what?"_

" _You joined a group that has enslaved the bakugan race on New Vestroia and now that you joined them you are practically helping them, with their plans …" Hades felt kinda guilty for doing this to that bakugan. She was fooled by that bratty prince. "…, but that's for the others. Spectra and Gus aren't exactly loyal to the Vexos. They are just spies that gained the trust for the Royal Family for years in exchange for information. When the Royal Family and the Vexos are weakened they will strike according to their plan. Gus is as you may have seen the servant of Spectra. And that's only part of the plan. …" now Hades was amazed that there is still a lot more "… The Ultimate Phase of the plan is for Spectra to get the Throne for himself. As strange as it will sound I want you to help them do it."_

 _After Faceless finished this sentence Hades was wide eyed._

" _Huh. Are you kidding me?"_

" _No and when you mentioned it I forgot a little detail, that this Royal Family is even crueler than the Gundalian one. Now that every obstacle is eliminated, the Royal Family will even destroy the whole bakugan race. If they do this, the bakugan will become extinct."_

 _Hades was now angry._

" _Well my previous me, that wasn't a little detail. It was A VERY IMPORTANT ONE THAT YOU HAD TO TELL ME FROM THE BEGINNING."_

" _Oops."_

 _Hades sighed._

" _I will help them."_

" _Good."_

" _Is that all?"_

" _Yes. And before I totally forget you will receive a blast from the past."_

" _What does she mean with that?" Hades mind roamed somewhere else._

" _Are we going to meet each other again?" she looked over where her previous alter ego was and she was gone._

" _Again." thought Hades._

 _Hades calmed herself._

" _I will take this for yes."_

 _End of Flashback dream_

Hades woke up with some sweat around her body. Luckily she didn't woke up her bakugans.

" _What was that? Why was I dreaming about myself from the past? And the most important why I was talking to myself? That's so strange."_ thought Hades.

" _Well better take shower now."_

She opened the bathroom and checked if she was alone. The reasons why she does this is first, because of Shadow and second she doesn't want the others to know how she looks actually.

She stripped herself from her pajamas and turned on the shower to wash herself and her hair.

While she was doing this Spectra was asleep or so he thought.

He was moving around his bed.

 _Flashback dream_

 _Spectra was in a strange hall inside a house. The hall was pretty big and had black and white walls that were turning into spiral. It looked like the rabbit's house from Alice in Wonderland, but to a certain point._

 _He was walking around the corridor's hall but kept returning at the same place._

" _What the fuck is this thing?" Spectra shouted out of irritation._

 _He didn't realize that he said it very loud._

 _Seconds later he sensed some form of life approaching him._

 _A shadow like figure appeared and Spectra was wondering who might that be._

" _Well, well if it isn't the mighty Spectra?" the shadow figure said in a mocking tone._

 _Spectra knew that the shadow was mocking him._

" _What do you want?"_

 _The shadow laughed in a strange way._

 _Spectra was starting to get annoyed._

" _Stop joking around and tell me what you have to tell and after you do it you will show me the exit." ordered Spectra._

" _Maybe." the shadow winked, which annoyed Spectra very deep._

 _Spectra wanted to kill the shadow, but he needed him for finding the exit of this damn place and besides even if he had the intention of killing the shadow, he can't do it._

" _Don't play with my patience." Spectra growled._

" _Fine, fine. Jesus Christ you are not fun."_

 _Spectra started to calm down._

" _I will tell you something important. As you probably noticed you are getting allies which is important for your plan. But sometimes you have to cooperate with the most unexpected people in the future. And besides a big surprise is awaiting you."_

" _Hmm. I like the part with more allies, but the surprise part is still dumbfounding for me."_

" _You will see boy." and the shadow started disappearing._

" _Great now how am I supposed to find the exit."_

 _He looked at himself. And he was starting to disappear with the place itself._

" _What the hell?"_

 _End of Flashback dream_

And now Spectra was awake panting and sweating like crazy to the point he woke up Helios.

"Are you alright?" Helios said half-asleep.

"I don't know anymore. I started to have a strange dreams and the strangest thing of all is that there was one person in each of my dreams."

"Who is that person?"

"A close friend of mine even than Gus. Her name was Blake. We were friends and partners when it came to brawling. We were very close back then until she disappeared from existence nine years ago. And she was the reason I became who I am now. For some reason I think she is alive, but my mind says she is dead."

Helios was dumbfounded.

"Maybe she was important person to you but who knows." said Helios.

Spectra looked at him strangely.

"You surprised me. I have never seen you care for someone other than your sister and Gus. It came to me as a surprise." explained Helios.

"That's what the figure in my dream said." explained Spectra.

"Hmm. Interesting. I will help you to find out what will be that surprise."

Spectra smiled.

"Thanks Helios."

And Spectra decided to take a shower too, because of the sweat.

After he finished with his shower he saw that the sun started to rise. Outside was like 5:30 am.

" _Great. What am I going to do now until 8:00?"_

He decided to check on his computer whether or not Hades had put the location chip.

He clicked some buttons on the computer until a picture appeared.

" _Good job Hades."_

After he checked this he had nothing to do again. He sighed and decided to go to the living room where the others would usually gather. He was glad for one thing though and that is the others are asleep at this hours. It's rare to find someone in this time of the day.

He was walking towards a lot of corridors until he reached his destination and he had a surprise there. Hades was there too.

" _Well if the shadow-like figure meant this for surprise I am surprised."_

" _And I thought I was going to be alone."_ sighed Hades.

"Why are you awake during those hours?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep, because of dreams, you?"

" _Did he just said dreams? Maybe he does experience those kind of dreams like mine this night. I need to find out why."_ got an idea Spectra. "Same here."

" _Hmm. Is he trying to say that he couldn't sleep here? Wait maybe he had a dream similar like mine. Did Faceless meant that Spectra was going to be the blast from the past or is it another thing? I've got to find out."_ thought Hades. "Ok."

"Spectra now that you are here can you tell me why did you told me to put the location chip in the Resistance headquarters?"

Spectra chuckled inside.

"Well it is so that me, Gus and you can locate the Resistance and trying to complete the plan step by step. I will tell you the full plan another day and Gus will be there too."

"I see."

They stayed in silence and doing whatever they did until the others arrived.

But surprisingly what they did is actually tell them that all of them had an entire day off.

And everyone decided to spend it the way they wanted.

Hades decided to take a walk while Spectra and Gus did some arrangements for the plan.

Hades left the palace and was now in the forest.

She walked quietly as she removed the mouth part of the mask.

" _I forgot how good was here."_ and she breathed the clean air.

She was walking carelessly until she heard footsteps that were most likely the Resistance's. She jumped inside a tree and she turned herself invisible.

"Oh man I miss Drago already." wined Dan.

"Dan get a hold of yourself. I know you miss Drago, but you have to be patient. We will get him again to us." tried to sound calm, because he was pissed at Dan's behavior.

"Master Dan, don't worry we will help you get him again, by attacking them." screamed Baron with joy.

The other face palmed.

"Baron can you be more QUIET. You don't know if we are exactly alone, we don't want the information to leak." said with irritation Mira.

She didn't know how right she was.

" _Hoh. So they are planning to attack the Vexos. Interesting."_

"When will we do that attack?" asked Ace.

"I don't know to be honest. We will wait until then. That's for sure."

" _Damn you Mira. So secretive about the details."_

As she cursed, she didn't realize the sound of a branch.

" _Crap."_

"Who's there?" asked Shun.

" _Damnit and my cursing habbits."_

He was climbing the tree until she realized ninja boy getting closer to where she was. She got herself the teleporting card and teleported herself to her room.

" _That was close."_

She was trying to catch her breath until she noticed Spectra.

"We need to talk."

And as with Shun.

"Nobody is there." he said.

"You sure?" asked Ace.

"Yes I checked it three times. No ones there."

"Hmm." left Mira's mouth.

And they returned to their base discussing things.

 **And that's the end of this long chapter.**

 **I will explain later about Faceless and this stuff.**

 **And besides I'm going to tell you that those two will unmask themselves very soon. Now I am making ideas how to do this.**

 **I don't know when I will post again. I'm saying this, because my exams are very near. And next week Monday I will have my English exam (FCE Cambridge) Part one Speaking and Part Two in Saturday which consists Use of English, Reading, Listening, Writing. Wish me luck.**

 **Leave a review after this chapter. I want to see your opinions so far.**

 **Bye. ^^**


	41. Chapter 38

**It's been some time.**

 **Finally my exams ended. XD**

 **This month I will try to update often.**

 **The big wait for chapter thirty-eight.**

Spectra's old friend

After Hades returned in her room, Spectra was waiting for her.

Hades was surprised.

"We need to talk." was all he said.

"About what?"

"Don't play it dumb! I know you were out that night."

" _What the hell?! How he is supposed to know? I swear, I checked if everyone was asleep. How is that possible? Ok Hades, calm yourself down. Maybe it's not what you think. Breath. Breath."_

"What do you know?" tried to act calm Hades.

"Nothing special. Except that I know you like going out at night. I don't think you are a spy for the Resistance. You proved that by putting the location chip on their mobile base. I'm impressed." Was all Spectra said.

Maybe Hades was overreacting.

" _Good to know that he thinks I'm on his side. Phew."_

Spectra chuckled.

"And besides I wanted to ask you something. How did you actually teleported yourself here?"

" _Hmm, if I don't tell him it will look suspicious, but if I tell him there is a slight chance he might use it against me."_

"Do not worry. I won't tell anyone."

" _Should I trust him?"_

"Why should I trust you?"

"First I really won't tell anyone, well maybe Gus only and second I won't give the others this advantage." Spectra smirked at his own sentence.

" _Now that you think about, he has a point."_

"I will think about this. And if you really want to get one of my cards, we will meet each other in private at midnight exact. Outside the palace. We don't want everyone to know about our secret, do we."

Spectra chuckled.

"Of course."

"We will meet each other at Elfin's forest at midnight."

"Fine with me."

Spectra was about to leave.

"You can bring your bakugan with you."

Spectra got the message from this and smirked.

"I won't forget." and he left for his room.

Hades closed the door.

"I thought he would never leave." hissed angrily Serpent.

Hades sighed.

She checked on her watch.

" _19:40 pm. Perfect."_

And she laid on her bed and started chatting with Pandora.

Hades: "Yo".

Hades waited for response. Seconds later she received it.

Pandora: "Heyo. Haven't chat for a while. What happened?"

Hades: "Nothing much. Couldn't sleep those days. I keep on having strange dreams with my previous alter ego."

Pandora: "Wow stop the ball from rolling dear. That sure is nothing much. When did you start having those dreams?"

Hades: "I totally lost track, but maybe like two or three weeks before. I don't know to be honest."

Pandora: "Hmm. That's strange. Do you remember what those dreams contained?"

Hades: "It first started as flashbacks when I was a kid and the strangest thing of all is that a certain person was always there."

Pandora: "If I hadn't known you so well, I would think you are crazy, but I'm not."

Hades: "From the first time I started having those dreams Keith was always in them in a painful flashbacks. I wonder what is he doing?"

Pandora: "Maybe either he still thinks you are dead or he is searching for you somehow."

Hades: "Good theory here. And now that we started to talk about past I want to ask you what my previous me said – blast from the past. What does it mean?"

Pandora: "Well I think I know. Do you remember that one day you asked me for that favor."

Hades: "Yes."

Pandora: "Remember our last battle on Gundalia, the place with the high rocks to be exact."

Hades: "Just get to the point."

Pandora: "Hai, hai. People speculate that those rock emit a strange spiritual presence and my theory is that Ophelia might be there."

Hades: "Those are very good news."

" _Maybe Faceless meant that."_

Pandora: "Of course they are dummy. Well gotta go."

Hades: "Ok. Send greeting to Blickazard."

Now Pandora was offline.

Hades sighed.

" _What time is it now?"_

She checked her watch.

" _Hmm. 21:25 pm. Time flies faster."_

Meanwhile with the Resistance

"Argh. I hate it. I can't find any Pyrus bakugan at all."

Dan smacked a tree at the forest.

He and the others were searching partners for at least six hours straight.

"I can't stand to do nothing when Drago is in pain." he let out a tear.

"Dan. You need to be patient." said Mira with a sympathy with a hints of annoyance.

"Just because you got yourself a bakugan that doesn't mean to smack that fact just in my face." yelled Dan as he pointed to her bakugan.

"Dan you are such hot head." mocked Ace Dan.

"Hmph." and started pouting like a child. ( He is doing the pose in episode 1 when Mira tells him to watch her.)

Mira was a little bit a far from the others in her own thoughts.

She opened her necklace where Keith's picture was hanging.

" _Oh Keith. I wish you were here to help me or just stay with me. I miss you brother. Hope you are doing well."_

She closed her eyes for a bit and now was in some sort of trance, until Ace got her attention.

"Mira we are leaving."

"Uh…yes." she faked some sort of a smile.

And Mira left with the others.

Now they were heading to their Headquarters.

Hades was sleeping now with his mask on. Sometimes it happens to the point that he will sleep even during battles.

"Psst Wake up." whispered Reaper.

" _I didn't think that this has to be done."_

He jumped at her face.

"Wake up." He screamed loud enough to be heard from her.

"It hurts. Damnit! Why did you woke me up?"

"It's 23:45 pm and you have to meet with Spectra after fifteen minutes."

"Shit I totally forgot."

Luckily she was in the same outfit as before so no other preparations except getting another teleportation card.

"Ready."

And she teleported herself with her bakugan at Elfin's forest.

She was five minutes early.

She started waiting for him, when suddenly Spectra appeared in front of her in flesh.

"I thought you'd never come." mocked Hades Spectra.

"Of course I would come. I don't want to miss a golden opportunity." said Spectra.

"Let's get to business."

"Sure."

She got the card from her cloak and gave it to him.

"Thanks." he whispered.

Hades heard him and made a tiny smile under the mask.

"I hope you will do your part of the deal."

"I guarantee, after all I don't want to lose the tiny bit of trust between us." he smirked at his sentence.

"If you say so. Spectra I have an information which might intrigue you."

"Hmm, continue."

"The Resistance are seeking revenge and are planning to attack the Vexos, but the day of the attack is unknown."

"Interesting. Where did you get the information?"

"I was walking in this forest, I heard the Resistance talking. I overheard this."

"I see. And last do not share those kind of information with anyone beside me or Gus. Do not tell anyone about this meeting."

"Of course I won't tell anyone."

"Good."

And they both teleported themselves to their rooms.

 **Sheesh. That was the end of this chapter.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Finally I will update more often.**

 **Keep up with the updates of Old friend from the past.**

 **See you soon.**


	42. Chapter 39

**Ladies and gentleman,**

 **Here I present to you chapter thirty-nine. (time skip included)**

Spectra's old friend

One week has passed from the day Hades and Spectra met in private.

During that week Hades was officially introduced to the public as part of the Vexos. Now she was 'official' Vexos member.

Now she was having a battle at Beta City, where was another battle arena.

"Ability Activate: Darkus Rage."

Reaper did what he was told. His opponent tried to defend himself.

"Ability Activate: Water Style Impact."

He tried to stop with this ability Reaper's attack, but no success.

"And the winner is Hades from the Vexos." said the Announcer.

The public was wild.

"That's the way Hades." a random boy screamed through the public.

"Hades I love you." screamed a girl with pink hair in a buns.

"No I love him." screamed another one with green hair.

The two started to argue.

"You do realize no one knows Hades gender." a random guy teased the girls.

"SHUT UP." the two girls screamed.

The guy chuckled.

Hades just stood there. There were a lot of fangirls there.

When he was announced that he was now a Vexos he earned both fangirls and fanboys. After that all of his fans created theories whether he was a boy or girl.

Somewhere else in the public Ace and Shun were watching those matches in case that new member appears and mostly for information, without attracting much attention.

"This guy is good." said Ace.

"There's no doubt, but still we need to continue watching this guy for the future attack." explained Shun.

"Indeed he is, but let's not talk about our plan in public. We don't know who listens." said Ace.

"Right." Shun agreed with him.

And the two Resistance members were left unaware that they were watched by a nano camera.

" _Hoh, those two are doing the watching duty. I'll wait till the fun begins."_ he thought while he was walking down the hall to where the others were.

"That guy is getting popular in such a short time." said Mylene from the balcony where the others were.

" _I wonder who is stronger Spectra or Hades."_ thought Mylene.

"Yeah, he sure is." laughed Lync.

Volt hmmed.

Gus and Spectra stood in the room's corner talking to themselves.

Well they did this until Hades got in.

She was greeted by Lync.

" _Good as always. I wish I could battle like you or at least be your apprentice."_ thought Lync.

Lync had stopped wanting to get revenge from Hades for that day when he lost. Instead he wanted to be better.

Hades walked to one of the windows to just stare at the view.

Lync stared at Hades.

" _Should I ask him now about this or when we are alone?"_

At some point Hades decided to leave.

Lync decided to follow and after he was gone after her Spectra was following Lync.

Hades was walking towards a corridor until his cloak was stopped from moving by Lync.

"Wait."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"You just asked it."

Lync was about to sweat drop, but decided not to.

It was awkward for some seconds.

Hades was about to leave.

"Can you teach me how to battle better?"

Hades was surprised at this question.

"And why do you think I will be suitable for this position?"

"Let's say the others don't want. Spectra and Gus are too busy with themselves, Volt can't, Mylene is extremely bitchy and for Shadow, we are nearly the same person, the only difference is that I am not as loud as him, so please you are my last hope." begged Lync with puppy eyes.

Hades decided to give him a chance of being her apprentice.

"Ok, ok I will teach you how to battle better so remove those puppy eyes. They start getting annoying.

Lync smiled and started dancing around the room.

"Yay, finally I will become better."

He danced through the whole hallway, while Spectra was trying not to laugh from his hiding spot.

Let's face it, Lync dancing is something unexpected.

Finally he disappeared from their sight.

" _Oh God what have I done to myself?"_ face palmed Hades.

"Problems in paradise." teased Spectra.

Hades got mad and hit him in the shoulder.

He chuckled at her reaction.

"What do you want now Spectra?"

"I want you to get Lync on our side and you being a double spy for us. It will be beneficial."

"Of course."

Both of them smirked.

" _Now the plan is in progress."_

" _Spectra when you reveal yourself, I will reveal myself too."_

And those two parted their ways.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Changes in plan people. I have to study again. I nearly failed at my Literature exam, but surprisingly passed the Math exam. I swear God that surprised me a lot. The exam was Geometry and everyone that know me, know very well that I suck at Geometry, but this year I passed it with flying colors.**

 **And of top of this I have to wait a month to know my results from the FCE Cambridge exam (English exam)**

 **God please give me a break.**


	43. Chapter 40

**Hello guys.**

 **Today I present to you chapter forty. (time skip included again)**

Spectra's old friend

Time was passing fast from the last time when Hades became Lync's teacher.

To be exact it was again one week.

Well to be honest Hades wasn't the only one that experienced this.

Everyone at the Resistance were experiencing the same.

"Finally I found myself a new bakugan. Finally." Dan screamed.

"Dude keep your voice down. We get it." said Ace with irritation.

"Master Dan I'm glad you found one." screamed with joy Baron.

"Oh God not you too." complained Ace.

"What's his name?" asked Baron who was trying not to scream.

"It's Pyrus Levitan." answered Dan with a smile.

The bakugan popped out.

"Greetings kids." the bakugan talked.

"It talks." said Ace.

"Kid I know you are faking this reaction. I know it's not your first time seeing a talking bakugan, so drop the act. I am here to help you. Dan told me the whole story. I will do anything to free my race from those villians." he was explaining this and at the same time keeping eye contact with Percival.

Ace and Percival sweat dropped.

Marucho made some sort of an awkward smile, while Baron was having sparkles in his eyes.

Everyone at the Resistance were used to Baron's behavior so there were no sweat drops.

"Tomorrow we will kick some Vexos butts and then we will torture them." said Dan with a devious face which seconds later was followed by amateur maniac laugh.

The others backed away from Dan with very big sweat drops.

"Guys we need to attack now or tomorrow or else Dan might lose his sanity, if we don't return Drago sooner." explained Marucho.

Everyone that was present in the room nodded and agreed including the bakugans.

While the Resistance were planning whether or not to attack now the Vexos, the Vexos were enjoying their free time.

After all for some of them or to be honest all, the Resistance was pain in the ass.

Spectra, Gus, Mylene, Volt and Shadow were in the living room, while Hades and Lync were in the training zone.

"Where is Lync?" Mylene asked while drinking her coffee.

"I think he is training with Hades." laughed like a hyena Shadow.

Mylene was trying not to kill Shadow.

Volt hmmed.

Gus looked at Spectra and Spectra ckuckled very quietly.

Lync and Hades were having a battle with Lync's new bakugan Aluze.

He received it as a 'gift' from Professor Clay.

"Ability Activate: Giga Armor plus Thunder Stripper."

500 gs were substracted from Reaper. Azuze from 700gs went to 1200gs.

And Reaper he went from 1150gs to 650gs.

"Good one Lync. You improved with your strategies." said Hades.

Lync smiled.

"Ability Activate: Rebirth."

Reaper's gs went to 2000gs automatically.

" _Oh man not again."_

"You give up already." Hades teased Lync.

" _That guy."_ thought angrily Lync.

"Double Ability Activate: Sky impact plus Blaster mind."

500gs were added to Aluze again in addition he nullified Reaper's Rebirth Ability returning him to 650gs.

Lync smirked.

"Attack."

And Aluze attacked.

Reaper lost.

" _This guy, he improved very fast considering how he brawled first. When he stops being so over confident, loud and noisy he is worthy opponent."_ thought Hades.

"Good job Lync. You improved significantly."

Lync smiled.

"And besides I like pushing your buttons, during battle. It's funny." Hades chuckled at his sentence.

" _Why you?"_

"Stop the murderous aura. I was just kidding."

Lync stopped himself.

"You remind me of someone right now." whispered Hades.

"Did you say something?" asked Lync.

"Nothing."

Hades left Lync dumbfounded as ever.

"Hmm."

Hades was heading towards her room ignoring Spectra in the way.

Spectra looked at Hades, but decided not to question him right now, maybe later that's for sure.

" _Soon the second step of my plan will be completed."_

He smirked and headed somewhere.

 **And that's the end of this chapter.**

 **Kinda short, but hope you enjoyed.**

 **This chapter was written in advance and that's why this update was fast and plus I had some free time and decided to post it now.**

 **See you soon. ^^**


	44. Chapter 41

**Hello guys!**

 **I haven't updated for a while.**

 **Today I will post the long waited chapter forty-one.**

Spectra's old friend

"That's our plan. We first are going to participate in the Tournament which is held this time in Alpha City again. This time we will definitely destroy the controllers there and free the bakugans. But before that we will need two volunteers for the Tournament and two that will get themselves in the Vexos base without being detected." explained Mira.

The others were trying to remember the plan.

"I want to be." screamed Dan.

"Calm yourself Dan. I see the spirit in you and you will battle in the Tournament." said Mira. _"Of course for the most obvious reasons."_

Baron had sparkles in his eyes.

Mira mentally sighed.

"Baron you will be Dan's partner."

The two boys high fived.

"Now that the Tournament pair is decided, let's move on to the spy pair. Shun and Ace will do this part."

Ace and Shun looked at each other.

"No way I'm working with him again." complained Ace.

Shun glared him with the most emotionless face with hints of annoyance ever.

"Do not argue. It's decided. First, because they won't get detected and second they are physically better."

Everyone got the point.

"What about me?" asked Marucho.

"You will stay here with me."

"Ok."

Now the Resistance was ready with their plan, but they weren't the only one doing one.

The Vexos were doing the same, but to be more exact they were receiving orders from the bratty prince Hydron via a screen.

"Listen everyone. Today as you all know there will be a Tournament. The Resistance is most likely going to use this chance and attack us. Today you won't be with your typical partner. Volt and Shadow you will be in charge of keeping the Resistance out of the HQ."

"Eeh why with him?" he complained with his tongue out Shadow.

"For reasons." The prince was visibly annoyed considering the fact he is quite short tempered.

Volt forcibly smacked Shadow's back forcing him to bow.

"Thank you Volt. Now let's continue. Gus you will be facing the single division at the Finals."

Gus bowed.

" _Wait so that means…..? Uhh. I have to think of something happy. Well on the bright side I won't be stuck to be with the Prince."_ thought again Gus.

"Spectra and Hades you will be the ones facing the Partner division at the Finals."

Spectra and Hades knew why he decided this. They had a good partnership and because the successful capture of the Dragonoid two weeks ago.

They bowed nonetheless.

" _Good to be with you."_ both thought at the same time.

"Now the people that heard their names – you are dismissed."

After that everybody left except Mylene and Lync.

"You two I have a special task, I want you to spy on Spectra, Gus and maybe even Hades. Tell me everything you hear."

They bowed, but unknowingly to them Spectra and Hades heard every word of the conversation with some help of Hades' nanospiders without the knowledge of anyone.

" _Today we will crush you."_ again thought the same duo.

But somewhere from a far, near a desert another figure was noticed.

"Pandora you sure you want to do this?" asked Blickazard.

"Of course I do. I haven't battled in a while. I want some action."

"Why am I not surprised?" sighed her bakugan.

"You know me."

She raised her hand and put on her gauntlet which was the same as Hades'.

"Let the show begin." thought and smirked Pandora.

 **And that's for this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **See you soon in the next update of Old friend from the past.**


	45. Chapter 42

**Hi readers!**

 **Today I will post the long waited chapter forty-two.**

Spectra's old friend

The Vexos were waiting in their special room.

Shadow was in hysteria, because he didn't get someone to fight and started moving like crazy and at the same time talking like a baby.

The others were trying not to kill him, especially Mylene and Hades. Lync this time was quiet.

Some of the members looked at him, because it wasn't typical him to be quiet at all.

" _Man I want to battle. I improved a lot from the last time. Now I know how to brawl in the right way."_ sighed Lync.

Gus walked towards Lync.

"Problems in paradise." Gus decided to tease Lync.

"Shut up weasel." Lync averted his eyes.

Gus smirked.

"Why not watch the matches till our turn comes." offered Mylene.

"Agree." said Spectra appearing from nowhere.

"Were here the entire time here?" asked Mylene.

"Yes." chuckled Spectra.

And he joined the other members looking forward to the upcoming matches.

"Master Dan. I'm tired of waiting." wined quietly Baron from the waiting room with the other brawlers there.

It was the same place where Hades and Thanatos were waiting for the matches two weeks ago approximately.

Baron and Dan were talking loudly so most of the participants there glared at them. There was an awkward silence.

Unknown to them they were watched by Mira through binoculars.

" _Even when the situation is serious like life or death they are still like these."_

Mira sighed.

"Mira do you think everything will turn out the way we want.

"We need to believe in them." said Mira with encouraging smile towards Marucho.

"I wonder what Ace and Shun are doing now?"

Ace and Shun were in a shaft. One wrong move and they will fall for the death and torture that was included in the risky mission they did.

Shun was in front of Ace.

They were moving slowly in the shaft.

"I swear I've never been in that tight place without place to breath." complained Ace.

"Shut up. At least your clothes let you breath." he said this annoyed as he pointed at his outfit.

Ace was understanding and at the same time wanted to laugh.

They crawled inside the shaft until suddenly Shun stopped and a little accident happened.

Ace's head met Shun's butt.

"Why did you stop so suddenly?" Ace asked in a whisper yell manner.

"Keep your voice down. Someone's coming."

Ace kept his mouth shut.

Two of the Vexos were coming.

Shadow and Volt to be exact.

" _Hmm, not the typical pairing. The Vexos are trying to confuse us with this. Better be prepared."_ thought Shun.

Ace looked at Shun and looking by his body language something isn't good.

"What's wrong?" whispered Ace.

"Volt and Shadow are coming."

"Don't you mean Mylene and Shadow?" whispered Ace.

"Not this time." answered Shun.

"I want to see it myself."

"No way or else they are going to hear the movement in the shaft."

And because the most unexpected or expected thing happened.

The shaft broke down.

And the two Resistance members were pouring themselves like a rain at the ground.

Shun landed perfectly on his legs while Ace landed on his butt.

They weren't unnoticed.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Resistance ballerinas?" Shadow mocked Ace and Shun.

Ace sweat dropped while Shun stood with his emotionless façade.

"Wow, how mature." Said Ace with sarcasm.

"Shut up, un." laughed Shadow.

Ace started getting impatient while Shun was annoyed.

"Know your place Vexos scum." Gritted teeth Ace.

Volt chuckled.

"Oh how scary." mocked with sarcasm Shadow.

Shadow showed his tongue a little.

Volt was starting to lose his patience.

"Can all of you stop. We are losing time. We will decide it with battle."

All of the agreed.

"Fine with us." screamed at the same time Shun and Ace.

"Gauntlet power strike." all of them screamed.

Time stopped around the four and a battle began.

" _Looks like a brawl had started somewhere. Maybe it's the Resistance against Shadow and Volt."_

smirked Mylene.

Lync was there too, but very quiet.

While the boys were fighting, the Tournament just started."

"Ladies and gentleman, let the Tournament begin with our first pair battle."

The audience was cheering wild.

The first team was made of Subterra and Pyrus while the second one was both players Haos.

"Gauntlet power strike." all four shouted.

"Gate card set."

The field glowed yellow.

All players threw their bakugans.

"Ability Activate: Subterra fist."

The bakugan attacked.

"Not so fast. Ability Activate: Light Shield."

Even though the boy's considerably high defense, he lost.

"Shit." he said as he saw his life force decreasing.

The first match continued for ten minutes.

And team with both Haos brawlers lost.

"That was a pretty good match. Now let's move with the next one, which is the first battle winners against the battle brawlers."

Everyone was cheering wild.

The brawlers arrived at their respected places.

"Let the match begin." said the announcer.

"Gauntlet power Strike." all four screamed.

"Gate Card Set." Screamed Dan.

The field glowed red.

"Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Pyrus Levitan."

"Let's crash them."

The bakugan was the same size as drago. He looked like half-dragonoid with a medium sized tail, half-knight appearance (due to skin that looks like armor) and wings that were mix between Viper Helios and Reaper.

He stood with the magnificent 900gs.

"Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Mega Nemus."

"Prepare for fall." Nemus said.

The other boys threw their bakugan.

"Ability Activate: Fire sabotauge." screamed Dan.

Levitan opened his mouth and a gigantic roar escaped his mouth.

He blowed his opponents like a paper that was trying to escape the wind.

As a result his opponents lost.

The opponents life force decreased.

" _Man that was fast."_ thought Dan.

Baron was surrounded with fangirl aura which made Nemus, Levitan and Dan to sweat drop.

The opponents threw their bakugan again.

"This time it's our turn Nemus. Double Ability Activate: Spark Roa plus Ancient glow."

500gs were transferred from both opponents making Nemus 1450gs.

The boys were terrified of his strength.

Nemus attacked his opponents and they lost again another percentage of their life force.

Baron and Dan won.

The audience was wild.

From a waiting room everything was being watched by a certain Ventus brawler.

"Those boys are good." said Pandora with a smirk "It's a pity I can't go against them, because I am in the solo part of this Tournament."

"Two against one. I haven't had a battle like that in a while."

"You will have soon."

"For now let's enjoy this."

Blickazard nodded.

Volt and Shadow returned from their battle against Shun and Ace. Obviously they lost.

They were heading to the other Vexos.

Volt was the same while Shadow was emmiting dark and sad aura.

"Wow what happened to you two?" asked Mylene trying not to laugh at their misery.

"You know damn well." said Volt.

"Of course I know dummy."

Volt brushed away what Mylene said.

"Where is Lync?"

"He is spying on Spectra, Gus and Hades."

"Of course." said Volt.

 **And that's for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The climax of the attack will be three or four chapters later. I'm still deciding this.**

 **I'm not sure when will I can post.**

 **School hasn't ended. I have to wait until 30** **th** **June for it to end. I will get my FCE results at the start of July which I will be happy. Hope I get a good score XD.**

 **See you soon.**


	46. Chapter 43

**Hello guys!**

 **What's up?**

 **The absence on fanfiction will end. I got my final grades for some of the subjects. My art subject exams will start next week and I'm fully prepared for them. And then after they end my vacation comes here. I'm so happy. Two months and half without school even though I have a list of books I have to read for next year. T.T**

 **Anyway today I will post the badass, funny, mysterious chapter forty-three.**

Spectra's old friend

Baron and Dan were battling to reach the finals. For them it was desperately and plus right now they were attacking the Vexos indirectly. The direct attack will be later according to Mira's plan. Now the only priority was to reach first the semi-finals then the finals.

At the end they reached the privilege to battle in the semi-finals.

The boys were fired up for the semi-finals until the announcer killed their sparks.

"And now people, the semi-finals will have ninety minutes break for the pairs that will battle each other at the semi-finals. During this time we will have the solo matches."

Dan, Baron and the other left the arena.

"Now that the arena is empty, let the matches begin."

The announcer said two names and they went to their respected places for the battle.

Mira was happy at the news, because right now they had a chance of getting inside, because the guards were using the rest.

Marucho saw her look and smiled.

"What should we do now?" he asked.

"We will go meet Dan and Baron."

Marucho nodded.

They left their places and went to see their friends.

They arrived after ten minutes.

They were greeted by happy Baron and a smiling Dan.

"Hey guys what are you thinking of doing?" asked Marucho.

"I think we need to go help Shun and Ace." answered Dan.

"Ok Master Dan." answered with enthusiasm Baron.

"No we will wait."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Can you two be quiet? I have faith in them."

"Ok." they said it in unison.

" _I wonder what are Shun and Ace doing now?"_ thought Mira.

And Mira, Marucho, Dan and Baron waited.

Meanwhile while the four brawlers were waiting the spy duo was in the room where Hydron kept the six bakugans.

The two boys were under pressure. They were trying to free the statue bakugans.

"Uh that is. I can't take it anymore." yelled Ace.

"Calm yourself. We will free them I promise." reassured Shun.

Ace didn't make an effort to understand his words and slammed his bakugan at the keyboard.

The bakugan was jumping from button to button and somehow managed to get to the right combination.

"What was that for you idiot?" yelled at Ace angry Percival.

Percival was about to continue until he realized that somehow Ace got the right password for it. Yeah somehow.

"How did you do it?"

"Don't know."

And explosion occurred on the surface, but in reality it was the freed bakugans.

A gigantic smoke occurred.

Ace and Shun coughed, because of the smoke.

They weren't the only one that noticed the smoke.

"We have to go." said Mira.

"Yeah we shall follow you." said loudly both in unison Dan and Baron.

"I don't think so." She simply answered.

"But why not Mira?" asked Dan totally forgetting that he had a battle.

"Yeah, why not." wined Baron.

Mira gave them the 'are you serious look' and they got the message.

After that they parted their ways.

Finally Marucho and Mira arrived where the so called explosion place.

Shun and Ace were there too.

"Hi guys, did we miss something?" asked Marucho.

"Nothing much." answered Shun.

The smoke started to clear out.

"Ugh." said Hydranoid's first head.

"Finally." said Hydranoid's second head.

"It took you some time." said Hydranoid's third head.

Skyress and Tigrerra were stretching.

Gorem was trying to find where he was exactly.

Preyas saw Maarucho and went to directly to him.

"Marucho/Preyas!" both of them sreamed at each other.

"I missed you." Preyas cried in anime style.

"I missed you too." Marucho anime cried too.

The others watched the cute bonding moment, until they were interrupted by Drago.

"Where is Dan?"

"He is waiting for the semifinals here." answered Shun.

"I see."

They chatted for a while.

"Hey you come back now." one of the guards yelled at them.

Then a lot of guars appeared.

" _Crap."_

"Every bakugan present in this room that can't fly hop on me." said Hydranoid's first head.

Gorem, Tigrerra. and Preyas hoped on Hydranoid's back.

Drago and Skyress could fly.

Mira and Marucho were with Drago and as for Ace and Shun they were with Skyress.

" _Dan, Baron the fate of bakugan lays in your hands."_ she thought as they were going further.

"Baron, let's hurry we don't want to miss our battle."

"I'm coming right beside you Master Dan." screamed Baron.

They went to the waiting room to see the battle.

"And now the semi-finals of the solo match ended. Wow that sure was fast. Only the fortieth minute and we are going right to the solo finals." The announcer said as he pointed to a girl with alarming green hair combined with a green long jacket.

The boys were amazed.

"Wow she must be strong, we need to go against her one time." said at the same time Dan and Baron.

From a higher place everything was watched by Hades, Spectra and Gus.

" _You sure have gotten stronger Pandora. I predict that your bakugan's going to evolve soon. Am I right?"_

Spectra looked at Hades.

" _Now the puzzle is going to be solved."_ thought Spectra.

Gus just looked at the window and started to prepare himself for his battle.

Gus was now walking towards the arena.

" _Why did I have to do this again?"_

He arrived and went to the poll where his opponent was waiting him.

"Let's finish this." Gus said.

"I see you are the impatient one, huh Goldylocks."

"First I am a guy. Let's start this before I lose patience."

"Yeah, yeah."

Gus saw the girl's aura change. From playful ad annoying it became dark and sadistic.

A smirk was placed on this girl's face.

"Let's begin." she said, while sounding a little bit like snake.

"Gauntlet power strike." both of them screamed.

"Gate card set."

The field glowed green.

"Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Ventus Blickazard."

The creature was a mix of a lot of things

For head he had a crows head with a slightly opened mouth which could be seen another mouth which looked like a humanoid. His body looked humanoid except that for hands he had long claws with scales showing. His feet were bird like with scales on them which was unusual. He had a grey cloth covering his torso with some little spikes that were emerging from some parts. And what could be a Ventus bakugan without wings. He had bat like wings on the front and feathers at behind.

To be honest at first glance he looked like a Humanoid bird with feline claws and shark like teeth.

"Do not dare make mistress getting angry." the Ventus bakugan said.

"Thanks Blick." smiled Pandora.

"Now it's my turn. Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Subterra Premo Vulcan." said Gus.

"Hoh, so he's Subterra, that will be interesting." smirked a little bit Pandora.

"Let's crash this ant fast." said Vulcan.

"Agreed Vulcan. Let's show her what the power of Vexos is."

Pandora chuckled.

"Double Ability Activate: Viblow plus Titan Knuckle."

400gs were transferred to Premo Vulcan. From 500gs he went to 900gs.

As a result of this Blickazard went from 950gs to 550gs.

"Now attack."

Vulcan attacked.

"Two can play the same game. Double Ability Activate: Aera plus Shinigami blow."

One of Vulcan's attack stopped while the other continued plus 300gs were added to Blickazard.

He was now 850gs

Gus looked at Pandora with shock.

"How can you …?" Gus asked, but of course Pandora interrupted him in the middle of his question.

"Pretty simple. The Ability Card Shinigami blow will let me choose to nullify one of your abilities. I decided this to be Titan Knuckle and as a result the gs that were transferred to you will return to me."

Gus looked at his gauntlet.

Vulcan went from 900gs to 700gs.

Now that Blickazard returned his lost gs he was now 1050gs.

"Blick now attack." said Pandora with a sadistic face.

Blickazard attacked Vulcan.

And the most shocking and unexpected thing happened. Blickazard's attack scrathed and even deep cut through some places of Vulcan's.

Everyone that was present was either terrified, shocked and some of them amazed.

"How could you? That is impossible."

Blickazard's attack contintinued until he scratched every bit of armor that was left. After the final blow Vucan returned into his ball form.

Gus lost forty percent of his life force.

He looked Pandora in her eyes or to be more honest black glasses.

"Everything is possible with Doom bakugan." she emphasized the last part.

"You mean you are a doom brawler?!" asked Gus.

"Yes."

" _Maybe she is somehow related to Hades."_

Dan and Baron saw everything.

"Wow that girl roasted Gus." said Dan.

Baron had sparkles in his eyes.

Dan considered this for yes.

They weren't the only one that observed the battle.

From a very high room the Vexos were observing the matches.

" _This girl sure is something. She won without breaking a sweat."_ thought Mylene.

Lync was in wow mood.

Volt just watched out of curiousity.

And for Shadow he behaved the same as usual.

"Chicken enough not to continue." teased Pandora Gus.

"Shut up and let's continue." said Gus with a hints of faint blush.

Pandora chuckled.

"Gate Card Set."

The field glowed brown.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Ventus Blickazard/Subterra Premo Vulcan." both of them screamed.

"I will crush you." said Blickazard.

"We'll see." answered Vulcan.

"Ability Activate: Airquake."

450gs were added to Blickazard. From 950gs he went to 1400gs.

"Attack now Blick."

"Not so fast. Double Ability Activate: Heavy Aegis plus Pyrus Durance."

Blickazard's ability was nullified two ways ahead plus Vulcan received 200gs. Vulcan now was 700gs.

Blickazard had the same gs as before.

" _That guy cut my chances of winning this round. Well I have to wait until his card draws off. Blickazard stay still."_

Pandora gave Blickazard a hand sign.

He understood it.

" _I will try my best."_

Vulcan and Blickazard had a hand to hand fight.

Vulcan got the upper hand.

" _Now is the time."_ Pandora got herself a double ability card, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Double Ability Activate: Viblow plus Screw jolt."

400gs were transferred to Vulcan. He was now 1100gs, while Blickazard was 550gs.

" _Crap."_ she anime faced shock.

Blickazard tried to fought back, but at the end he lost.

Pandora lost sixty-five percent of her life force.

Gus just chuckled at her.

Pandora got angry.

Pandora had a sadistic aura again and a smirk that rivalled Satan's.

The Vexos gasped.

" _Holy crap. Gus you are so screwed right now."_ thought Hades, while at the same time trying to hold her laugh at the way she imagines this battle will end to the point which resulted her look coughing.

"Are you ok?" asked Spectra.

"Yes." she sweat dropped a little _"Curse you imagination."_

Now everyone were back to the battle.

Gus chuckled.

"Gate Card Set."

The field glowed green.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Subterra Premo Vulcan/Ventus Blickazard." screamed both of them.

Both bakugan stood.

"Now let's finish this." both bakugan screamed.

"Double Ability Activate: Wind's Roar plus Edge sword."

500gs were added to Blickazard. Now he was 1450gs.

"Blickazard attack."

"Hoh. Double Ability Activate: Heavy Aegis plus Titan Knuckle."

400gs were added to Vulcan. Now Vulcan is 900gs. Blickazard lost 200gs. Now he was 1250gs.

" _Now she will lose."_ Gus had his cocky grin on his face.

"Think again."

As she pointed to Blickazard doing his attack.

"I swear I nullified your abilities, or don't tell me."

"Yes, the same mistake you did during the first round."

Blickazard did his final blow and won.

Gus lost all of his life force.

" _Good thing she didn't use that or else I have to explain to the others. Well your bakugan still needs some time to evolve."_ thought Hades

"Wow. That was the longest solo match I've ever seen. Only forty minutes." the announcer coughed "Now let's continue with the pair semifinals."

Gus and Pandora left the arena.

Right now Gus was following Pandora.

And that's for this chapter.

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **I end school in four days. Yay.**

 **And keep up with the updates, it gets spicy.**


	47. Chapter 44

**Hi guys!**

 **I apologize in advance for the late update.**

 **My internet stopped for some day until now. It had something to do with the plan my parents ordered, but anyway.**

 **And second the reason for this update lateness is the fact that this chapter got edited by the record nearly five times. (The battle scene even more. I didn't like how it turned out so I dropped it out completely. In advance I tell you that Dan and Baron won the semifinals.)**

 **This chapter from all got the most edits possible. (I'm not kidding. For this chapter 2/3 of a notebook were sacrificed.)**

 ***cough***

 **Today is the day that I present to you chapter forty-four.**

Spectra's old friend

Pandora was walking towards the exit.

"Blick did you have fun?"

"Of course I did. Especially when I had to see Dude lady's face when he was pissed. He looked like he had constipation."

Pandora tried not to laugh. She tried to stop it, but it was too late. She was laughing and rolling on the floor like a kid that heard someone fart.

"That's gold I like it." Pandora said between laughs.

But those two didn't realize they've been followed by a certain blue haired person that looked very angry and shocked at those two.

" _Dude lady, huh. You will see what this dude lady can do."_

Gus smirked at himself.

He hid himself and decided to spy on Pandora, but the most obvious cliché happened. He tripped on his foot and ruined his cover, because of the noise.

Pandora chuckled.

"I know you are hiding, Gus. Show yourself." demanded Pandora.

"If you insist."

Gus stood and walked near Pandora.

"Now tell me how are you related to Hades?"

"Now, now. It's enough you know I am related to Hades and as for the way, it's none of your business."

Gus was angry.

He decided to try cornering Pandora to the wall in a try to extract information about Hades.

"I will ask you again the same question. How are you related to Hades?"

"You'll have to find out."

"You bitch."

And he threw a punch at her with his right hand, but she blocked it extremely fast.

"Kukuku. You think a tiny punch could scare me. You are wrong. Besides …."

Pandora changed their position, so she was the one that was in front. She also inverted his fist in an opposite direction.

"…. Because you were a good boy, you will receive extra info. Do not get yourself in the way of a Doom brawler. We tend to be very prideful people. More than every average person or even brawler. We will do anything to win. And as for the info regarding Hades you'll see very soon how are we related to each other. Just try being patient."

Gus was in pain and Pandora enjoyed every moment of looking him struggle to the point blood was dripping in some places.

Spectra and Hades arrived.

When they arrived it was maybe the first time ever for Spectra to be with wide eyes enough to pop out of their sockets and as for Hades, he was stoic on the outside, but in the inside he had 'that was expected from her' look.

"Pandora release him, before he blackouts from blood loss NOW."

"Hai, hai." she said in a bored tone.

She released Gus and he barely stood, because of a slightly blood loss.

Pandora looked at her hand. She had leftovers of Gus's blood.

She smirked at the sight in front of her.

She opened her mouth to reveal her sharp pointed teeth and triangle shaped tongue.

She licked the blood on her fingers.

Spectra and Gus were shocked by Pandora's action.

"What?! Don't tell me it's your first time seeing someone licking blood."

Both males in the room stared at her blankly.

" _She is crazier and much more insane than Shadow."_ Spectra and Gus thought at the same time.

"Wtf are you?"

"Hybrid."

"Hy-…" Gus tried to think what is this.

Hades decided to interfere.

"She is half-human." Hades said like a badass while Pandora was trying not to chuckle at Gus's reaction.

"WAIT WHAT?! SHE DOESN'T LOOK EVEN HALF-HUMAN!" Gus shouted.

"She is half-human, half-gundalian. Believe it."

"Gundalian." shocked himself Gus.

"Yep." Pandora answered

" _Hmm. I've heard this somewhere."_ thought Spectra.

"Gundalians are an intimidating at first glance in their true form. They are humanoid creatures with grey skin, but there are some exceptions with other skin color. The majority of Gundalians are insane and crazy. Some of them are more. I know Pandora's aunt and she is hell of an insane person. When they are in their human form they are more normal. You can easily even spot one because they do not fully transform into human."

After Hades finished explaining what are Gundalians for starters Gus got trapped in his wild imagination imagining even more insane and crazier person than this girl. Compared to her Shadow looked like a puppy.

" _That explains the teeth and the tongue."_

"I'm impressed of your knowledge. How do you know about them?" asked Spectra amazed

"It's nothing. I lived on Gundalia for some years."

" _Interesting. Another one of your secrets is revealed Hades, but yet even though the most important is still hid."_

"Oh before I forget, Gus come here."

"What do you want now?" asked Gus irritated.

"Well to treat your wounds dummy. You know you will die from blood loss." she said the last part sarcastic.

"Like I didn't know." he was also sarcastic.

"Gihihi."

She opened her front jacket pocket to reveal bandages and some other things for emergency.

She told Gus to remove his fingerless gloves so she could wrap the bandage properly. In no time she was ready.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah." he moved his hand.

"Well gotta go."

She went to the exit.

"But before I leave I should warn you. Never try to remove Hades's mask, unless you want to face the consequences." she said in a deadly tone.

All people that were present in the room heard that.

"Bye." she changed her tone into a cheerful one and left everyone in the room dumbfounded as ever.

After the scenes ended Mylene and the others showed up.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Long story." Gus answered irritated.

"Oh Gusy has a problems with love." mocked Shadow Gus while he pretended to kiss himself.

"Why you?!" a vein popped on Gus's face.

Then Shadow ran away like a hyena screaming 'Wooho', 'Geh' and other stuff.

One thing was for sure Gus was going to kill Shadow, somehow.

"Mylene why are you here in the first place?" asked Spectra.

"To tell you and Hades should get your asses in the arena now because the semifinals ended and the finals will begin in five minutes."

No one realized the time's speed so Hades and Spectra left for the finals.

 **And that's for this chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Surprise, surprise I left a hint.**

 **I am NOT planning to ship Pandora x Gus. It won't turn out good. XD**

 **See you next time.**


	48. Chapter 45

**Yo readers!**

 **Before I start this chapter I want to thank HermioneGranger2001 for the review.**

 **Second I know some of you are impatient for the Unmasking of Hades. I need to layer things such as their partnership first. Because it will be extremely strange to reveal it faster. After I finish with the partnership part I will write chapters (do not know how many) about their friendship, which later will have some awkward moments. (not Hades unmasking, you will see) And finally then I will write about the unmasking part. I created a way of how to do it.**

 **And third, please be patient. I'm trying my best.**

 **And forth, wait what there won't be any cuz I will without realizing spoil something for the future.**

 **And *cough* finally author-chan decided to stop talking.**

 **Now that I finished with my talking, I present to you chapter forty-five.**

Spectra's old friend

Spectra and Hades were walking towards the arena.

The air around them was full of tension and silence.

" _Only, if I had an idea how to unmask you now Hades. Even though I stopped showing curiosity about your looks just to gain your trust, but everything has borders. If you do not show what you look like I will get things into my own hands."_

He was communicating with his mind got an idea.

" _There is actually a way."_ he inwardly smirked.

Hades, while walking next to him, was trying to read his body language and facial expressions. She managed to read almost all of them.

" _Spectra it is a lot harder to get near my mask and you know it well."_

They arrived at the arena.

" _Let the showdown begin."_ both of them thought.

As they entered the arena the audiences was so wild to the point if they wanted to try getting to their idols no matter the way.

"Ladies and gentleman finally the long waiting last part of this tournament is about to happen. Two of our strongest Spectra and Hades from the Vexos vs the Battle brawlers. Who would win? Only God knows. Let's begin."

The audience again was wild for both sides, but in the norms of wildness.

"Battle brawlers, any last words." said Spectra.

"Yeah! Why not make a bet! If you lose you will free every bakugan that was captured, but if you win, the Resistance will stop bothering the Vexos."

Spectra smirked.

"Deal."

Hades looked at Spectra than looked at Dan and Baron, then a simple quiet 'huh' escaped his mouth.

"Gauntlet Power Strike." all of them screamed.

"Gate Card Set." said Spectra with boredom.

The field glowed red.

"Master Dan what now?" asked Baron.

"Listen to me what I'm saying." Dan explained as he tried to whisper the plan to Baron.

They exchanged the plan between each other.

"Ok Master Dan. Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Haos Mega Nemus."

"Get ready." Nemus said.

" _Hoh_. Is that so. Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Darkus Doom Reaper."

"I will crush you ant." roared Reaper.

"We'll see." answered Nemus.

" _Sometimes I really hate Reaper."_ thought Serpent _"He gets all the action."_ Serpent anime cried from Hades' shoulder.

"Ability Activate: Double Darkus Slicer."

500gs were added to Reaper's 1150gs. Now he was 1650gs.

He summoned a gigantic scythe. He switched the scythe in both hands. The skill looked similar to Darkus Slicer. With the only difference is when Darkus Slicer is active you have one slice or strike to be honest, but when Double Darkus Slicer is active you have first strike then second, which unlike the the first has a bonus of pin pointing the target. The skill ends when the target is harmed.

" _What am I supposed to do?"_ was nervous Baron.

"Double Ability Activate: Pyra Might - Skid Roa plus Bolting Arrow."

200gs were added to Mega Nemus. From 450gs he went to 650gs.

" _That should do something."_

Reaper's power was halved. From 1650gs he went to 825gs.

" _Is this guy for real?"_

Nemus did the attack, but no effect.

Reaper was still standing and Nemus was getting slightly tired.

Hades noticed this and decided to attack now.

"Doom Ability Activate: Return of the dead."

Reaper returned his old gs and attacked Nemus.

Nemus lost and as a result forty-five percent were lost from Baron's life force.

Everyone were cheering for the Vexos.

" _Since when did Hades's bakugan got new abilities."_

" _If everything goes this way, we won't achieve anything."_ gulped Baron.

Dan showed some signs of anger.

"You're next Kuso. Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Pyrus Viper Helios."

"Let's move on Spectra. Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Pyrus Levitan."

Both creatures stood.

"Let's see who's stronger?" said Levitan.

"Gladly." answered Helios.

"And I will be glad to do that too. Double Ability Activate: General Quaser plus Maximum Quaser."

500gs were added to Helios. From 600gs he went to 1100gs.

"Prepare to face defeat."

" _Crap if I don't do anything fast, Levitan will lose."_

"Double Ability Activate: Fire Sabotage plus Iron flames."

500gs were added to Levitan. From 900gs he went to 1400gs.

Helios was outnumbered in gs.

They fought for five minutes for dominance in the battle, but at the end Levitan won.

After all Spectra lost fifty percent of his life force.

Spectra and Helios were angry to the point their egos broke.

"Good one Master Dan."

Baron was happy.

"Gate Card set." screamed Baron

The field glowed yellow.

"Bakugan brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Haos Mega Nemus/ Pyrus Levitan /Pyrus Viper Helios/ Darkus Doom Reaper."

"Triple Ability Activate: General Quaser plus Maximum Quaser plus Fusion Ability Omega."

700gs were added to Helios. Froom 600gs he went to 1300gs.

"Oh my. Spectra begun using triple abilities. Things must be serious." said the announcer.

Helios attacked Nemus and Levitan, while Reaper just stood in the end of the arena.

"Not so fast. Ability Activate: Pyrus shield."

400gs were added to Levitan. From 900gs he went to 1300gs. Now the power was equal.

He created a shield to protect himself and Nemus.

Helios was trying to destroy the shield, without realizing he was feeding the controller power enough to destroy the whole arena.

After Hades saw Helios's tries she decided to interfere.

"Double Ability Activate: Darkus Double Slicer plus Underword Dark Flames."

Reaper destroyed their shield.

After Reaper destroyed their shield Helios attacked them.

Everything was intense.

All brawlers that were present in the arena called numerous ability cards. They attacked each other a lot.

At the end the ending that was the most possible happened.

The destroyer exploded, which led to earthquake.

After the Earthquake all bakugan that were captured showed themselves and helped the people that were trapped to escape.

Now the arena didn't exist. At the end everything looked like a ghost town.

"Spectra, we haven't even finished. Come back here, you chicken." Yelled Dan.

"Master Dan, I don't think he is here now." said Baron.

"Because Spectra is a chicken." yelled again Dan.

"Let's go Master Dan." said Baron.

And they exited the place.

But from unknown building Spectra and Hades were overlooking everything.

"Now that this ended, tell me what are those new abilities, Hades?"

Hades sighed, she expected that it will happen one day or another.

"Well these things can't be hid for long, can they."

Spectra continued staring at Hades.

"Those abilities are artificial with DNA of other bakugans. As you saw Darkus Double Slicer is an upgraded artificial ability of the previous one Darkus Slicer. And besides every ability you saw me using is artificial except the Doom. They are the real ones."

Spectra was with disbelief at first, then he plastered his smirk on his face.

"Well that was unexpected. I never would thought you were that smart." he teased as he got near him.

"You are right now playing with fire." said Hades with a slight anger.

Spectra chuckled.

"That's not over." Spectra said.

"I know." Hades said.

And both of them parted ways.

While around the Vexos was tension, the Resistance was celebrating their success.

"Two more controllers to go. Good job Dan." Mira said with happiness.

" _And finally I reunited with Wilda."_

"Thanks Mira. Now that Drago is back and now that I have Levitan we will be unstoppable."

Drago nodded.

"Dan, Drago, thank you for everything, but we need to part ways."

"But why?" asked or more like whined Dan.

"I have my reasons, but I promise we will meet again."

"I understand. Have a nice journey then." said Drago.

Levitan nodded and left the Resistance.

 **And that's the end of this chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **That maybe the last update for this week.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be published ages ago (aka Monday) , but my cousin was here until yesterday and I didn't have anytime to post, because I was like a tour guide and second my parents were: "No telephone , no computer you have a cousin here as a guest. You will do those things later."**

 **Next week I will be on the beach. For an entire week. ^^**

 **See you soon.**


	49. Chapter 46

**Hello everyone!**

 **I've returned from my beach vacation with my parents. It was extremely cool.**

 **But, before I post today's chapter I will tell some words.**

 **R.I.P Chester Bennington (1976 -2017)**

 **You'll be missed by a lot of fans.**

 **Your songs helped me to feel better when I had depression, which was caused by school bulling.**

 **They also helped me with writing. (Every chapter of Old friend from the past was written while I listened to Linkin park. )**

 **May your soul rest I heaven.**

 **Chapter forty-six is on.**

Spectra's old friend

Not a lot of time has passed in the Vexos base. One day to be exact, but still it wasn't a lot.

The tension and murderous atmosphere in the base was spreading faster thanks to Spectra and Hades.

Nobody could breath the air at all, to the point most of the Vexos members were in their rooms.

The only exceptions that stayed in the room were Mylene, Gus, Spectra and Hades.

Gus was there only to stop those two murdering each other while Mylene was there only to see them doing it while drinking her tea like a boss.

Spectra and Hades wanted to silently murder each other. They were making killing gestures in the distance.

"What happened between those two?" asked Mylene with masked curiousity, while at the same time looking into Gus' eyes.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what happened between those two."

Mylene was silent. She didn't expect this kind of answer from him. She was about to say something, but Gus was faster.

"No, I'm not their babysitter."

Mylene was silent again.

Gus left her alone.

" _Master what have you gotten yourself into?"_ thought Gus.

Now Mylene was left entirely alone with her tea, because Spectra and Hades went to their respected rooms.

"What a weasel." she said while drinking her tea.

While the atmosphere around the Vexos was heavy, the Resistance were still celebrating.

"Oh Drago, I missed you so much." cried like an anime character Dan.

"Dan calm down, I'm here." reassured Drago with a sweat drop.

The others laughed a bit.

"Now that all of us are here with our bakugans, now we are totally unstoppable. Spectra we are ready for another battle." screamed Dan.

"Yeah that's for sure." screamed with Dan Drago.

"Dan don't you think it's too soon for another battle." said Marucho trying to prove his point.

"I agree with him. Only a day has passed. Why not rest."

"Yeah, we are tired from working." said Ace.

"Ok, then we will go on Earth to celebrate." screamed Dan with joy.

Baron had sparkles in his eyes.

"Can we, please Mira." he said with the puppy look.

Mira sighed.

"I guess, it can't be helped." she said.

"Yeah we are going on Earth." he happily danced.

The others screamed out of happiness too.

"A portal to Earth is coming." said Drago.

Everyone got into it to their adventures on Earth.

Spectra was in his room and being lazy.

"I can't believe what this person did." Spectra said angrily.

"Actually I think it's your fault." tried to argue Helios.

"Which side are taking?" he fake coughed "Besides it's not my fault. I just want to know Hades appearance behind the mask."

"You just want to know, if that person is her."

Spectra slightly blushed at first, then chuckled.

Helios saw Spectra's reaction and decided not to tease him.

"You miss her, don't you." said Helios.

Instead of an angry mark a nostalgic smile appeared.

"Yes indeed." he whispered.

"Then try to find out."

"That's what I'm trying to do idiot." yelled Spectra with a vein popped on his forehead.

He threw a pillow on Helios, then sighed, while Helios was laughing his ass out by Spectra's reaction.

Hades could hear their conversation due to the fact their room were very close.

"Blake you need to show him one day and I think you know that very well. I don't want worse things to happen." said Reaper.

Blake just averted her gaze.

"I have to agree with Reaper." answered Serpent, while looking at Reaper.

"I know what I'm doing guys." she said with her real voice and her half mask put.

In this moment she heard voices in the corridor.

She eavesdropped the conversation.

From what she could hear it was Gus with Lync nearby talking about something.

She decided to continue eavesdropping, but with help from her nano spiders.

She grabbed one from her cloak

"Nano spider come out. Glue yourself on Spectra on a blind spot." Hades whispered.

The spider got himself glued on Spectra's shoes.

Now she could hear what they are talking.

The spider activated himself.

Now the whole conversation could be heard from a special feature in the mask that was inside and was similar to headphones.

"So right now our mission is to go on Earth and follow Dan and the others."

"Any other details Gus."

"We are going to Wardington. We have to capture all bakugans all again. But before that we are going to be teleported approximately where they are." he said while bowing and showing his respect.

Lync was quiet to the point he had forgotten presence.

"Perfect. Now let's go."

" _That's good. Here I come Wardington."_ smirked Hades.

She removed her gauntlet and put it on the bed. Then she opened her cloak and got her teleportation card.

She teleported to her lab cave. She got her another gauntlet which was with high security and it was impossible for someone to follow the signal.

After that she teleported to Pandora's place.

Seconds later she was in Tokyo.

"Hi Blake!" Pandora said.

She was about to hug Blake, but she was cut off fast.

"I don't have enough time to explain. Can you give me your jersey jacket and black cap."

Pandora was dumbfounded and startled at first, but decided to do what she was told.

She returned with the clothes.

By this time Blake has removed the mask and the cloak.

She was with her now transformed from her typical high heeled boots to black military styled boots that reached her mid calves, fish net pantyhose, black shorts, slightly oversized grey T-shirt and choker and Christ necklace.

Pandora gave her the jersey jacket which was black and white and the black cap.

She made her hair in a messy low bun and put the cap on.

She got her bag from before to put her cloak, mask and gauntlet there. In one of the pockets that had more air she put her bakugan, that couldn't be seen by people.

"What is that for?"

"I will stalk some people."

Pandora imagined everything.

"Good luck and tell everything later."

"Of course." and she teleported herself to Wardington.

" _Prepare yourself Spectra."_

 **And that's the end for this chapter.**

 **That's the second third version of this chapter. The first one which I had wrote when I was on the beach I simply didn't like the first one. Then I started a second one, the first part of it was supper badass, but because my computer decided to get into crash mode it went somewhere in the computer. So as you see this is the holy third version of it. (it was the reason of the late update, if this obstacle wasn't here I would have posted this two days ago *anime sweatdrop*)**

 **Cliffhanger much XD**

 **Next chapter is in progress.**


	50. Chapter 47

**Hello guys, author-chan here.**

 **I had a gigantic author's block. I couldn't find a way to continue this chapter.**

 **Anyway, before I make a gigantic author's note here I will try to be quiet.**

 **Today chapter forty-seven resurfaced on bright light rescued from the dungeon it was held. XD**

Spectra's old friend

Spectra and Gus teleported themselves in an abandoned building which at the end of the town.

"Are we after all here?" asked annoyed Gus.

"I think we are. Maybe poorer part of the town or something like that. We need to search for the Resistance, but before that I need to know where the heck is Lync?" asked Spectra.

Lync was sadly very unlucky at the end.

"G-Guys, w-where the f-f-fuck are you?" he was yelling at 'them' while covered under the heavy snow left for the dead in Moscow, Russia.

" _Great, now weasel and mask are somewhere that is warm unlike here."_

He tried to imagine some warm place, but was interrupted by something that was maybe trying to eat his cape. When he turned his head he saw black birds that were multiplying with the speed of light.

Now he was officially running for his life.

"BURN IN HELL SPECTRA AND STUPID WEASEL TOO." he yelled while battling a battle that most likely will end up with a loss or even missing skin.

"I don't know and it's better to be that way." he said.

"Yes, indeed Master. In that way he won't interfere with your plans." said cockily Gus.

"That's the whole point." he said while smirking,

But those two were heavily eavesdropped by Hades without them noticing.

She was in the neighboring abandoned building hidden in a half broken wooden box.

" _What does he mean with plans? He is telling me about those plans from a lot of time. I don't know who is more secretive between us, me or him."_ she yelled inside her mind.

"But anyway Gus, right now our top priority is to find the Resistance members and collect their bakugans again and I will keep this time the Dragonoid for myself."

" _I wish I could have thought before of that. Now I feel slow. I can't get the whole data now, but even half of it, isn't that bad. Kukuku."_

She made some sort of a laugh inside her head. She wouldn't let it out for the simplest reasons. One wrong move or word and her identity will be revealed. And that was perfect blackmail material. Let's be honest.

She was about to drop something from the box.

" _Crap."_

The box was medium sized with wooden and gold parts and it left quite a bump.

Spectra and Gus still didn't left exactly the building and of course they heard a slight noice.

"What was that Master? We need to check out."

"Don't worry Gus. It was one of those boxes. After all this place is full of them. Let's go Gus."

"Right Master."

And he was trying to catch up with Spectra's pace.

" _That was close. Now let's get near them."_

She got out her teleportation card and teleported herself on a high tree near their location.

"Right now I do feel like a real stalker." she said while she stayed hidden in the tree.

"Of course you are." Reaper said and was followed by a nod from Serpent.

They left this part of the town and were walking in the most crowded part of the town.

They were now the center of the whole attention.

" _Damn those humans."_ thought Spectra.

Gus was with his usual expression.

A lot of whispers could be heard.

Spectra was annoyed and it didn't stop until now.

A boy accidently dropped his ball in Spectra's foot.

The boy ran towards Spectra to get his ball. The boy looked at Spectra's eyes and got scared.

He got his ball and started to run towards his mom.

"Mommy." the boy screamed.

Spectra and Gus continued to search the Resistance members.

" _Spectra it wasn't necessary to traumatize the kid. And what happened with Lync?"_ Blake said with a tiny sweat drop.

Lync escaped the grip of the black birds with an enormous part of his clothes cut and the worst. His gauntlet was broken to tiny pieces beyond repair.

He was exhausted from running and was about to collapse until he saw a house in the forest.

He got the last bit of energy and continued to run to the door so he could knock.

At the end he knocked with his last bit of energy and collapsed.

"Yes." Alice opened the door to see a pink haired boy who was unconscious.

"Oh my, let's get you inside."

She dragged his body inside with the little help of Masquarade.

" _Nah, I shouldn't worry so much about him, but he was supposed to be on this mission too, which is strange."_ she whispered.

Her stomach growled.

" _Well better get something to eat, before I turn into a corpse."_

She jumped slightly from the tree and teleported herself in a dark alley and from it started walking to the crowded area in the town. She didn't get full attention unlike her targets. The only unusual thing about her was her height.

She still gets to know Spectra's and Gus's location.

But before she continues with the stalking she had to eat something. She saw a street fast food stall nearby and got herself medium pizza slices plus French fries.

She ate everything in ten minutes while still walking.

She occasionally checked the boys' location until they finally stopped moving.

It was the same location as before. She decided to turn the recorder function on the nano spider that was on Spectra's shoe.

She decided to hide herself near their location.

From what she could see only Mira was there from the Resistance plus a silver haired girl.

They talked something, but she couldn't actually hear c everything that clearly, because there was disturbance.

"Agreed Spectra." Mira said.

But Gus stood in front of Spectra.

"But you will fight me." He said.

"I didn't agree against Gus."

"Because you are afraid." mocked Gus.

Mira was furious.

"Let's battle." she said.

They battled for some time. Mira won with a bit of help from Julie.

"Now Spectra, don't chicken out from the promise. Mira won fair and square."

Mira nodded.

"Master, don't do it."

"A promise is a promise."

Finally Blake heard everything very clearly. Maybe the unheard part was this. After all she was curious what's behind Spectra's mask for a long time. Now she could find faster without doing anything weird. And after she finds out who is behind the mask, she would show him how she looks actually.

She looked again at the recording. She saw Mira's face was shocked. But shocked was a light word to say. It was a mix of emotions.

She got the recording near Spectra's face.

The past has hit her very hard.

" _Keith is Spectra."_

 **That's the end of this chapter.**

 **Finally after forty-six chapters, I did the partial reveal, next the friendship part.**

 **Stay tuned with the new chapters of Old friend from the past.**


	51. Chapter 48

**Hello guys.**

 **Author-chan returned from the dungeon.**

 **Chapter forty-eight ahead.**

Spectra's old friend

" _Keith is Spectra."_

Blake was having inside mental breakdown.

The past has hit her pretty hard.

Reaper and Serpent tried to calm their partner.

" _That was the true meaning behind Faceless' words._

Sudennly her mind decided to repeat the words from weeks ago.

" _Yes. And before I totally forget you will receive a blast from the past."_

" _Finally I got the meaning behind those words. I still can't believe it. Things aren't going to be the same anymore_."

"Blake did you calm yourself." asked Reaper to the zoned out vestal.

"I think I did."

"That's good, because we need to get back to Pandora first. Plus we need to change back and the need to go back to the Vexos base."

"I wanted to see the rest of the action." she pouted like a child.

"Stop it. You know damn well you can record everything, but now that you know the one behind the mask, you will stalk him right."

Blake averted her gaze which was equal to blush.

" _I knew it."_ both of her bakugan thought.

"I know what you two are thinking. Before anything worse happens we will teleport ourselves to Tokyo." she casually said.

Her bakugans nodded.

She got her card and teleported herself and her bakugans to Pandora's place.

She arrived in some seconds to Pandora's place.

"Hey Blake!" she hugged her right from the entrance.

"Wow, you were fast. What happened there?"

"Let me rest for some seconds and I will tell you every detail."

"Have your time."

Blake rested for a bit and decided to start with the whole story.

She explained everything to the slightest details especially the part where Spectra was unmasked. Let's just say Pandora was in awe, a big one. She never really expected to turn out in this way.

"That was something no one has thought about."

"That's true, I would have never guessed."

Pandora got a brilliant idea.

"Now that you know that he is the person why not unmask yourself right now fully."

After she told her idea she got her hands in praying position.

"Don't you think it will be suspicious and awkward at the same time."

"That's the point. It will always be awkward if you don't do it now."

Blake averted her gaze.

" _I do have a plan of what to do. You will see."_

"Before that can you make me a favor?"

"Of course big sis. What is it?"

Blake whispered the plan to Pandora.

Pandora was literally happy with sparks surrounding her eyes and half of her face got darker.

"No prob. You just have to wait here and I will do my work there."

"I will wait, but how long you'll be there?"

"I don't know. Maybe about thirty minutes."

"Good. I will wait you here."

Pandora got her card and teleported near the Vexos base.

" _Now let the fun begin."_

And she went to do the work.

She was way faster than she expected. It took her half of the time she told Blake to wait her.

"That escalated quickly." Blickazard said.

"Nah, I think I've overdone it a bit."

And she teleported back to Blake.

"Wow. You broke the time record for returning. You used the eyes, don't you." said Blake while sitting on her bed with her usual attire minus the mask and the clothes that she wore today on the bed next to her.

"Yep."

Blake sighed.

"I think I will go now. I have to check something." she said as she put her mask on.

Pandora smirked.

"Ok. See you soon."

They waved at each other for goodbye and parted their ways.

" _Hm I wonder if anyone here are awake."_

She was now walking at the Vexos hall.

The only one there was Volt.

She ignored him like sign stop until he went near Hades to talk.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

" _Damnit."_

"Taking a long stroll out. By the way where are Mylene and Shadow?"

" _Hmm."_

"They left for a mission hours ago."

"I see."

And she went straight to her room.

She was tired from today and decided to take a nap for some hours.

She was sleeping so deep, that she couldn't be awaken at all.

At some time of the day at night Volt decided to tell her about upcoming mission without success and left Hades to sleep.

 **And that's the end of this chapter.**

 **Cliffhanger again T.T**

 **These long chapters are hard to write so expect in the future the good old short chapters that are under 1,000 words, but won't be that short so don't worry.**

 **Pandora has a special power like Kazarina in this fanfiction. While Kazarina can hypnotize people and brainwash people, Pandora can manipulate a person's memory. Also Kazarina is Pandora's crazy aunt. XD**

 **I won't post for some time again.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	52. Chapter 49

**Boo readers!**

 ***author-chan appears like a ghost***

 **I stayed very long in the dungeons. XD**

 **Today chapter forty-nine is available.**

Spectra's old friend

 _Flashback dream_

" _Uh." She rubbed her eyes to see her surroundings._

" _Why do I always end up here when I'm either asleep or trying to dream?"_

 _Faceless suddenly appeared from the shadows. Blake tried to frown, but couldn't._

" _Because you always forget that you are in your mind realm. That's what it looks like after you sacrificed your emotions. Everything turned like this, the way you see it right now even though it wasn't so different before that sacrifice." she pointed to the darkness with little to zero surroundings._

 _Blake turned her head to the place that Faceless was pointing. It looked like a forest surrounded with shadows and grey mist._

" _What's this?" Blake demanded an answer._

" _Oh, that? You unlocked 'The shadow forest of memories'. After you saw behind Spectra's mask and revealed his identity you can roam from time to time in that place. You can explore your memories again and you might want to know what happened to your previous bakugan partner Ophelia and besides there is a little extra I added, but I think you will find it much faster. Bye."_

" _Why did you have to be like this?" said Blake with annoyance._

 _She got more often annoyed from her previous self than before._

" _Let's just finish it."_

 _She stepped in the forest. The first memories weren't important. Those memories were mainly when she was baby until she turned five years old. She skipped some memories until she saw the one when she met with Keith._

" _What a beautiful memory."_

 _Back then she was more than happy to meet him. They were extremely close like real siblings like him and Mira, but that was long ago._

 _A lot of memories were replaying till the one with her parents death arrived – the day when she closed contact to the world and the day she last saw Keith._

" _I wonder what happened to Keith that day."_

 _After she thought that out loud a very bright light surrounded the forest and a new scene appeared. It obviously wasn't one of her memories, but maybe Keith's._

 _The memory started._

 _Keith and Mira were walking nearby the laboratory._

 _They heard an explosion coming from it and decided to check out, because they knew Blake was there._

" _What was that?"_

" _Big brother no." little Mira tried to stop her brother from going there._

 _They stopped at the entrance._

 _Little Keith was traumatized for the time being and shocked at the same time._

" _Brother what's this?"_

 _She looked at the position her brother was. She saw something which wasn't meant for her eyes at this fragile age._

 _There was a pile of rocks and underneath there was Blake's broken gauntlet and some blood stains._

" _Why?!" little Keith cried._

" _Brother."_

 _She decided to hug her brother._

 _He was muttering something that couldn't be understood._

 _Mira then looked at the sky with glaring eyes._

" _Blake, I can't forgive you what you did to my brother even if you are in grave." she whispered._

 _The memory ended._

 _Blake was wide-eyed._

" _I'm impressed Mira. You'll be the second one to know my true face, but in a matter of time."_

 _Blake smirked evilly._

" _Now, uh let's see one more memory of Keith's mind."_

 _She couldn't help, but feel curious about it._

 _The same process as before replayed._

 _Now in this memory it was older version of Keith like thirteen or fourteen._

" _Keith you need to stop thinking about that girl. You are going to turn out like your mother, if you continue being like this." a worried Mira was in Keith's room with their father bearing a furious expression._

 _Keith continued to be in the emo corner for some time._

" _Mira leave him be."_

 _And they closed the door._

 _Keith was crying from depression._

" _I miss you Blake. Now I never got my chance to tell you I had a crush on you." He whispered between the sobs._

" _I will try not to make the same mistakes as before."_

 _And the memory ended._

 _Now Blake was shocked beyond the infinite dimension, if that existed._

" _Okay maybe I need to be faster in my reveal."_

 _She averted her gaze._

 _Now she continued with her own memories._

" _I remember that one." she said at the same moment when her memory started._

" _Umm, where am I?" she rubbed her eyes to see where she was._

 _It was a dark alley._

 _From what she could see there was gigantic architecture, but didn't look like the one in Vestal or New Vestroia._

" _My body hurts." she let out some noises._

 _She couldn't move at all._

" _I'm left for the dead."_

 _The last thing she heard was voices until she passed out_

" _Mom I'm gona take the rubbish out."_

 _A happy girl with lime green hair appeared. She threw the rubbish at the big rubbish bin which was in the dark alley. When she was about to go inside she saw an unconscious body laying._

 _She panicked for a second then she decided to look at the persons features. She was a girl from what she could see with an unusual pale shade for skin and purple chopped of hairstyle._

 _She decided to tell her mom._

" _Mom an unconscious body is laying here."_

 _A woman in her early thirty's appeared. She had a medium bob hairstyle with bangs and slit pupils with golden hazel color._

" _Oh my get her inside fast."_

 _The kid obeyed and carried the other kid bridal style._

 _They got inside of something that looked like a small hideout._

 _They layed the body on a sofa and decided to wait until she decided to wake up._

 _Four hours later the girl was awoken._

" _Why is here so bright?"_

 _The lime haired girl jumped out of joy and started staring at the girl._

" _Mom can we keep her?"_

 _The lady smiled._

" _Why are you staring at me?"_

" _Because you are cute."_

 _The girl was practically smiling and Blake was shocked._

" _C-Cute."_

" _Yes. What's your name?"_

" _Blake. No surname."_

" _Nice to meet you Blake. I'm Katrine Darkheart."_

 _That's the day where she met with Katrine now known as Pandora._

" _Nice memory."_

 _She skipped again some memories until she stopped in the one when she became Faceless._

" _Now I'm ready for change."_

" _Took you some time." a girl teased._

" _Shut up Mist."_

 _Mist started laughing her ass to the point she couldn't breath. A boy named J helped her to regain control and composure._

 _Another person named Rex just stood there like a mummy._

 _A boy next to Scar was trying not to have nosebleed._

" _You look like a badass ninja skeleton." fangirled Scar._

" _Now we are all here. Let's win."_

" _Yeah." everybody screamed._

 _And the memory ended._

" _Guys I wish you could be here." she faintly said with a smile._

She looked at all other memories until the present ones and she saw she was disappearing. You could say she was waking up from the nap.

Finally Hades woke up.

She couldn't rub her eyes, because she forgot to remove her mask.

She opened it for some fresh air and from what she could see she didn't woke up from a short nap, because the sun was rising.

 **That's for this chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it. I let out some small details from Blake's past.**

 **Listen to Stand my ground by Within Temptation for more emotions to hit you hard.**

 **Also the team back on Gundalia consisted of:**

 **Faceless (Blake/Hades)**

 **Scar (Katrine/Pandora)**

 **Unnamed person**

 **Rex**

 **J**

 **Mist**

 **XD**

 **Another thing is that the two OCs (aka Hades and Pandora) are based on real people.**

 **My best friend is hell of crazy more like level insane at some moments. She is noisy another trait in Pandora. And she is a tactician also like Pandora. And she has a thing for weapons also like Pandora. (that's a little trivia for later) And my bf favorite attribute is Ventus (for reasons XD) At first Pandora was supposed to be a Haos brawler, but decided to drop the idea out. I wanted to try something different.**

 **Me on the other hand is more like Hades. I'm the master of poker face when my friends aren't around plus when I stare at people with my dull eyes it's creepy. A trait I share with Hades. Also I'm quiet person that is crazy on the inside much like Hades. Another trait that is the most visible in me is the "I get up very hard from bed" one. We both sleep like corpses. At school a friend of mine nicknamed me 'The zombie', because of that.**

 **See you soon readers.**


	53. Chapter 50

**Wohoo readers!**

 **I'm back.**

 **Todays chapter will be something that probably all of you wanted a lot earlier to happen. *cough***

 **Anyway I will tell it – sometimes I enjoy being the author that tortures their readers with waiting.**

 ***insert evil laugh***

 **Finally the holy chapter fifty brought from the depths.**

Spectra's old friend

"How can be sunrise now? Yesterday was afternoon, now it's sunrise. I need to refresh myself so I can remember." she muttered half-asleep.

"Wow that sure is achievement to see you awake without my help or Serpent's." said Reaper, but if the situation allowed he would smirk by now.

Blake glared at him.

"Wow sour as usual in the morning." remarked Serpent.

By now Blake collected a murderous aura around herself and slammed the door to the bathroom.

She removed her mask to let her long hair be free for some moments. She brushed her teeth and washed her face and last she combed her hair. And finally she put her mask.

Hades decided to go around for a walk.

The female Darkus Brawler walked around the empty hallways.

It was most of the time empty. You could rarely see a soul this early.

After all most of the Vexos were asleep except Spectra. He was the only person there and sometimes herself if she managed to wake herself up.

She arrived at the place where the Vexos would usually hang out. Of course only Spectra was there drinking coffee.

Spectra and Hades were the early birds here, even though she doesn't consider herself one.

Spectra glanced at Hades.

"Good morning." he said normally.

"Morning." she yawned half-asleep.

Spectra frowned.

"What's with this attitude?"

"I don't have attitude. I'm just half-asleep. That's all."

"Then why don't you go sleep again?" he tried not to get annoyed by putting a fake bored face.

"I wish, but I just can't sleep even if I wanted."

Spectra chuckled which later left a smug look on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to start acting normally with you again. Like no heavy atmosphere around here. Peace."

He got his hand ready for a handshake.

Hades sighed.

"Okay it's a deal. Peace."

She got her hand for their handshake.

They exchanged handshakes.

Spectra stared at her hand for some moments.

Her hand had long pale white fingers with fingerless gloves.

During that handshake a lot of thoughts crossed Spectra's mind.

Hades caught his stare and frowned slightly under the mask.

He smirked and released their hands.

"Anyway we will see each other later."

" _Of course we will."_ Hades thought.

"Wait, before that we need to talk."

"What for?"

"You will see. If you want to know wait me at midnight, Elfin's forest. I'm sure you get why."

"I'm not sure …" and he realized what was all this about.

"I see."

"Do not be late."

With that sentence Hades went to the book part of the room and got herself a horror novel and left the room.

She went to her room again to put the book on the bed. She checked everything and teleported to her lab to check something that she recently used.

Now she was in her lab. She got a metal case from her wardrobe. On first glance it looked like a briefcase made of metal, but in reality it was a container or more like containers for artificial bakugan life forms. Inside of it had six level slots for different attributes. Each level had thirty-six bakugans except the Haos level slot which had thirty-five with one missing, but let's not forget that the Pyrus one was used recently for Dan without him realizing it.

Hades looked at the Haos one as she remembered the person who has the bakugan now.

" _I remember that one. I gave you to a certain person three years ago, didn't I."_ she smiled faintly as she remembered.

She tapped a button on the case to make it as small as a bracelet. After that she put it near the place where she usually has her gauntlet. Now the briefcase bracelet looked simple. It had two buttons- green for release and red for increasing the size.

"Everything is ready. Time to get back now." and teleported herself to the base.

This time only one hour has passed.

She was again at the usual place.

The only people again there were Spectra this time were Spectra, Gus and Volt.

Spectra and Gus were talking to each other about something while Volt was on the coach reading a sports magazine in the other corner.

Hades went unnoticed till she got near the shelf for books. She got another horror novel just to kill time.

She got out of the room quickly before they notice her.

Hades was now in her own room.

She started reading the first book she got.

Four hours has passed because the book had a lot of pages.

She rested her eyes for some moments and started reading the second one which was very fast to read with unexpected plot twist.

Six hours has passed in total.

" _Now time to chat with Pandora."_

 _Hades: "Pandora are you here?"_

 _Pandora: "Yeah. What's up?"_

 _Hades: "I decided to chat with you for fun?"_

 _Pandora: "Chatting only for fun, huh. I know you are hiding something. Spit the stone."_

 _Hades was definitely sure that Pandora had her smug look on her face._

 _Hades: "Guh, fine."_

 _Pandora: "Tell, tell."_

 _Hades: "Be patient. I will tell you. Today I'm going to remove my mask and show my identity to Keith."_

 _After she sent the message Hades waited five minutes. She wondered if Pandora was now offline. But she doubted._

 _A message appeared._

 _Pandora: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FINALLY I WILL BE ALIVE TO SEE THIS MOMMENT! OMG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!_

 _Hades sweat dropped._

 _Hades: "Yeah I know how it would excite you so much, but please calm yourself and don't look like an obsessed crazy fangirl shipper."_

 _Pandora: "Sorry, but you know I can't help it."_

 _Hades: "Hai, Hai."_

 _Pandora sent a smile emoji._

 _They chatted till 7:00 pm._

 _Hades: "Pandora, I have to go. Good night."_

 _Pandora: "Okay, good night for you too."_

 _Before the chat ended Pandora sent a smug emoji._

" _Of course she would send that."_

She checked the corridor to see if someone was there and for a big relieve no one was there present.

She closed and then locked the door.

She undressed herself for shower.

She decided to stare at herself for some moments in the mirror to look at her skin. Her skin was scarred from her ribs to her outer thighs. But thank god she got them covered by tattoos.

Then she started shampooing and washing herself. She did this very fast.

After the shower she got changed in her clothes and dried her hair.

She was now ready and had to wait till midnight.

She got herself a random book from her room to kill time and successfully did it. Now it was 23:45pm. She put her mask again with the button for changing voice.

"Serpent, Reaper stay here."

The two bakugans nodded.

She teleported to Elfin's forest without her gauntlet.

Now it was 23:55pm.

It was obvious he wasn't going to be earlier.

She decided to lay on the grass to wait him here.

A figure appeared

near her. It was Spectra.

"I'm here. Talk what you need to talk."

Hades got up.

"Well, first of all it's time to actually show the person behind the mask. You proved that you can be trusted."

On Spectra's face three things could be read- curiosity, impatience and oh look with faint smirk.

"Before I remove the mask, do not shock."

She turned off her voice changing button. Then with both of her hands she slowly removed the mask. On the mask place dark purple locks started to fly everywhere.

After her hair was released from the mask at a medium speed she removed the other part of it, showing her face with dull soulless eyes. She put the mask in her right hand.

She saw now Spectra's face without her mask for first time.

He had shocked and face full with disbelief.

"It can't be. You must be joking. You were inside the mask this whole time."

"Yes, I was. It's good to see you again Spectra, or may I say Keith."

Spectra had a smug look on his face and a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"I would have never guessed it was you all along. How can you be alive Blake? I thought you died years ago. And besides you didn't change so much."

And Spectra decided to remove his mask to show his face as Keith.

"Well not my fault. You changed a lot especially the hair."

Keith had a look on his face that said "are you serious look."

Blake chuckled.

"And as for the explanation more like a fake death. Remember when you saw the blood and the broken gauntlet. The gauntlet was broken two years before that happened and as for the blood it wasn't mine."

Another shocked face arrived on Spectra's face.

"Then what really happened?"

"Nine years ago when I was still kid my parents decided to create a portal to other dimensions and let's just say it things turned not the way they expected. The portal exploded killing my parents and my bakugan that was my partner back then. After that I decided to isolate myself from everything and recreate the dimensional portal again it was successful partially. An earthquake occurred and destroyed most of the place and you saw my parents blood plus my broken gauntlet that's all. And as for my fate I was teleported to Earth and stayed there temporally."

Keith was now wide-eyed.

"Now you know the story."

Blake was about to put the mask again, but was surprised by a hug from Keith.

"Do not do this to me again. I missed you a lot during those years."

"Keith." she whispered.

He hugged her even tighter.

"Keith."

"Yes."

"Can't breathe."

"Sorry."

And he released her from the hug very slowly.

"You must not tell this to anyone even Gus."

"I promise. After all this is our little secret."

He got his mask and put it on. And finished everything with a smirk.

"And I will be happy to stay this way."

She was close to putting her mask again, but she was surprised by Spectra's words again.

"Your hair is beautiful." he said with a normal smile.

Blake averted her gaze and put immediately the mask.

Spectra laughed a little.

Behind the mask you could see an aura forming.

Spectra sweat dropped and decided not to talk any further.

Now he knew who was behind Hades mask and he was very happy and maybe was going to pull all night awake or sleeping very happily.

" _Wow it was easier than I thought."_

 **And that the end of this chapter.**

 **Finally I did the reveal. I think it was in a good way.**

 **Also that the first time I say about Hades/Blake tattoos. They existed from the whole start, but I had the intention to reveal them at the same chapter when Hades reveals herself in front of Spectra.**

 **The plot get thicker, don't miss the new chapters.**

 **Leave a review to see your opinion.**

 **See you soon.**


	54. Chapter 51

**Bonjour readers.**

 **I'm in a French/Spanish mood. I started learning the basics recently. Right now I'm total beginner. XD lol**

 ***imagine author-chan appear like a tango dancer***

 **Also I will start school soon. I start feeling depressed. I will be 11** **th** **grade. T.T**

 **I once said that during the summer vacation I would post more often, but I couldn't do it cuz my parents decided this year to be a travelling one. To some extent I didn't like it. First, because I missed a very cool anime convention. Second I couldn't go out with my friends. Third the places we went were a tad hot and dry like Sahara. ( I have to some extent sweat problems) And lastly *cough* the second place had the shittiest internet possible ever in existence.**

 ***sighs***

 **I'm done with my rant or maybe not. (trolololo)**

 ***author-chan talks some random stuff and Spectra makes appearance***

 **Spectra: I thought you were done.**

 **Author-chan: Maybe I went a little bit further. *sweat drop***

 **Spectra: Yeah a bit further. -_-**

 **Author-chan: Sorry Spectra I will be fast next time.**

 **Spectra: I hope so.**

 **Author-chan: Chapter fifty-one is ready to be read.**

Spectra's old friend

Two hours has passed from midnight.

Blake was now in her room lying on the bed.

" _I can't believe I did this. The thing I feared the most. It was way easier than I thought."_ she said without the mask.

"Me too. Sometimes I get tired of seeing you with this mask." said Reaper.

"Of course, but you know that I'm just way too used with being with mask from times being as Faceless."

"Yes of course."

At first he sighed then started to move slyly.

"Do you plan on stalking him more serious?"

Blake had wide eyes and averted her gaze very fast and chuckled.

"Maybe."

Spectra on the other hand was half asleep and whispering stuff.

"I can't believe that Blake is Hades. I'm just way too happy for my own good especially around the Vexos. Everyone would look at me in a different way." he changed his sleeping position on the left side and hugged his second pillow and a bit of drool was left on it.

"Gus will still be the same, Mylene would ask me if I am on drugs, Volt won't care less, Shadow will be the same and for Lync I won't know. I haven't seen him in days."

"Uhh Blake, I like her power now."

He slapped himself on the ass.

"Don't talk or think about her like this. After all she is a close friend and I like her."

He constantly changed positions and an annoying sound was composed to it, to the point he woke Helios.

"I swear for pete's sake stop with those sounds." He whispered half-asleep with murderous intent.

Spectra farted quietly without realizing the destructive effect he caused.

Poor Helios.

" _Oh God why?"_

While the Vexos brawlers were sleeping Lync was training with Masquarade and Alice.

"Okay Lync you are getting better." Alice said.

"Of course I am." He awkwardly said.

" _Who am I kidding? Darkus isn't for me. Why did I have to listen to Alice about brawling with real bakugans? I miss to some extent my mechanical bakugan now. No not only that, but I miss Ventus as a whole. I never believed I would say this, but now I have utmost respect to every Darkus brawler including that hyena Shadow too."_

They were having one vs one battle and Lync won finally after a lot of training for three days.

"Oh that was cute. I see the fella struggling perfect." she said that while munching on popcorn with one crow and sitting very high on a tree.

"Want some popcorn." she wanted to share with the crow near her.

"I never thought that one day you will be talking to crows."

"Sheesh, do not talk. The drama is about to begin." she said.

She and the crow now were watching with curiosity the comedy and drama that's about to bloom.

Blickazard sweat dropped.

" _This little guy is getting stronger for such a short period of time. I'm impressed. I need to tell Hades about this. Maybe in the near future he might receive a surprise from me."_

She smirked at the thought and teleported herself somewhere, because it was getting darker and she needed to sleep.

At the Vexos place on the other hand the sun was rising.

Spectra awoke first, of course. He rubbed his eyes. His hair was extremely messy. He looked at his surroundings and saw Helios with the difference he is now sour Helios.

"Morning Helios." Spectra yawned.

"Morning Spectra." Helios was literally pissed.

Spectra went to the bathroom and Helios come with him.

"Why so pissed?" Spectra asked while brushing his teeth.

Helios decided to tell him what happened. Spectra threw up the toothpaste on the mirror.

"What?! You are kidding right." he whisper yelled.

"Nope. You confessed to me Hades identity and the fact you have a crush on her."

Spectra lightly blushed much to the amusement of Helios.

Helios chuckled.

"Get out."

And the bakugan left Spectra's bathroom.

" _Crap I promised Blake to keep this as a secret. I hope Helios doesn't tell anyone else."_

Spectra finished his everyday routine. He put his clothes and was ready to go to the usual place.

He then explained Helios the situation and he agreed to keep it a secret. Helios nodded with understanding.

When he was about to open the door he heard another door opening. It was Hades.

She closed the door. She was about to bump into Spectra.

"Good Morning." Spectra said normally.

"Good Morning." she retorted with the mask.

They walked silently to the usual place.

Once they arrived Spectra decided to make his coffee, while Hades grabbed a random book from the shelf to read.

Spectra saw that and inwardly smiled.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes."

"Coming up."

He made himself and Hades coffee. He poured the coffee in two cups and gave one of them to Hades.

"Thanks Spectra."

"You know you can call me by my real name here Blake."

She released the mask that covered her mouth and nose.

"Sorry Keith I still can't comprehend that you were Spectra the whole time."

She drank a bit of the coffee.

Keith chuckled and sat near Hades on the coach with his coffee and he too drank a bit.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it very soon."

" _Used to it very soon."_ she repeated it inside her head.

She averted her gaze under the mask.

He could read her body language and had his smug look on his face.

"You can remove the mask. We are alone right now. No one will see us." he said as he removed his showing his sky blue eyes.

"I can't. That's the maximum I can for now. I don't risk it."

Keith had a little disappointment in his face with a slight smug look.

"Have it your way for now. Also I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"I will leave soon the Vexos with Gus. Do you want to join me in this?"

"And what for? What's your purpose?"

"I have my reasons. I will tell you when we leave. I promise."

"Ok."

They finished drinking their coffee and were ready to do their work.

"Before I leave, I want to ask you something. It may sound stupid, but why not leave tomorrow?"

"I will use my last privileges as a Vexos, then I will leave." Keith said as he put on his mask.

" _So that's why."_ She chuckled a bit and she too put her mask on.

She got the book and left Spectra alone.

When she was out of view Helios popped out of Spectra's hair.

"So that's how she sounds."

Spectra smiled.

"Yes." he simply said.

And he returned to his plans.

 **Such a fluffy chapter :3**

 **I like how it turned out honestly.**

 **See you soon readers.**


	55. Chapter 52

**Sup guys!**

 **Yes I'm finally going to update Old friend from the past. (It was unplanned)**

 **I didn't have any ideas for the prequel.**

 **Fate enjoys being ironic and one night before I went to bed somewhere at 3am my brain decided to get inspiration. And I knew it wouldn't last and grabbed the nearest pen and an old notebook and wrote everything till I calmed down. And drifted to sleep.**

 **Fifty-second chapter presented in the last minute.**

Spectra's old friend

After leaving Hades Spectra went to the laboratory where professor Clay was.

He 'discussed' beforehand everything with Helios.

Professor Clay greeted Spectra and instructed him to put Helios on the scanner.

After the scan was done, they proceeded with the next steps.

Helios was put in a room that was a cross of a lab room and battle field. There he was going to get his upgrades to become half-mechanical bakugan.

Spectra had a satisfied grin.

Meanwhile Hades was in her room procrastinating.

"Can't we have some action soon." she said with her normal unmasked monotone voice.

Her bakugans looked at her. She was dying from boredom.

As on cue she received message from Pandora.

She groaned. She wasn't in the mood to answer her friend's message, but it was better than doing nothing.

Pandora: "You won't believe what I saw."

Hades: "Just tell me. I do not read minds."

Pandora: "Sheesh. On what side on the bed did you sleep to be so cranky today?"

Hades: "I don't know and I don't care. Just get straight to the point."

Pandora: "Kay, kay."

Hades: "I'm waiting."

Pandora: "Remember that short pink-haired boy."

Hades: "You mean Lync. Yeah, what about him?"

Pandora: "He is on Earth. More like trapped on Earth. :D"

Hades: "So what?"

Pandora: "Don't be such a pain in the ass. I thought you cared about your apprentice. ;)"

Blake groaned at her friend's antics.

Hades: "How do you know I have one? And second he was literally begging to be my apprentice."

Pandora: "I have my ways. ;) Besides he made some hella progress back on Earth."

Hades: "How is he making progress on Earth? There aren't many brawlers left there. If I have to be blunt I would say none."

Pandora: "You seem to forget there are two active brawlers there."

Hades: "And they are?"

Pandora: "Guh, can't you figure that out."

Blake got hit by a realization.

Hades: "Oh, you mean Masquarade. I still tend to forget he is somewhat a human and Doom being at the same."

Pandora: "So that's Earth blondie's name. You are close, but there was another brawler too. A chick with ginger hair."

Hades: "Never heard or seen her."

Pandora: "Strange. As I previously said the boy was making a progress and I was thinking he deserves a gift like his own bakugan."

Blake knew what she meant with that.

Hades: "Absolutely not."

Pandora: "But why?"

She could feel her friend pouting from the other end.

Hades: "No. At least not now. I have other things to worry about. I must go."

With that message Hades turned off the texting device between them and put it in the cardboard near her without realizing that Pandora texted her again, but she didn't care at the moment.

"I think you were a little rude to your friend. If you didn't want to talk, you shouldn't have answered." said Serpent.

"Yeah and cranky towards us." added Reaper

Blake slightly frowned under the mask.

After that she flopped on her bed and fell asleep immediately.

In the meantime professor Clay and Spectra were finishing the upgrades on Helios.

"You need to wait one hour for the system to cool down then you can do whatever you want." professor Clay explained.

"Understood." with that Spectra left the laboratory.

He decided to check on Blake before he goes to his room.

He opened silently the door.

Blake was sleeping with her Hades mask on.

He didn't know she was that paranoid of someone seeing her unmasked.

He didn't stay any longer, closed the door and went directly to his room to check on the Resistance.

"Interesting. They haven't moved at all. Need to see if they are inside." he got one of his spy bees and sent it there.

Surprisingly nobody was there.

Spectra hmmed.

"We are soon going to battle Dan Kuso. Mark my words." he smirked getting Helios and leaving his room.

 **Cliffhanger.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I apologize if there are typos as I have a new keyboard and I'm still trying to get used to it.**

 **I seriously don't know when I can post again.**


	56. Chapter 53

**Yay! Finally an update!**

 **I have some free time right now and decided to post chapter fifty-three quickly before I forget. ( when stress takes over I** **forget a lot of things)**

 **I decided to also add a battle scene. I forgot the last time I actually wrote one. lol**

 ***Author-chan babbles some random things***

 ***Helios appears***

 **Author-chan: Hey Helios! ^^**

 **Helios: Just start the freaking chapter.**

 **Author-chan: O-O**

 ***Spectra appears looking irritated and Helios grumpy***

 **Author-chan: Chapter fifty-three is about to start. Happy?!**

 **Helios: Very much.**

"That was relaxing." said Ace stretching out.

"Indeed it was. It's not bad to relax once in a while." smiled Shun, for once agreeing with Ace.

Mira smiled at them.

"For once you are on the same page." Mira chuckled.

Ace glared at Shun, but Shun didn't care.

"But it shouldn't become a habit of us to relax in the middle of a war." said Mira.

The bakugans in the room nodded.

"Let's kick some Vexos butts." Dan and Baron said loudly at the same time.

The others in the room were used to their behavior and laughed.

Somewhere else plans were about to hatch into reality.

"Spectra I can't wait to face Drago. Once you add the 'updates' of course."

"Patience Helios. Before letting you fight Drago, you need to move and test your abilities."

"Of course. How could I forget? But on whom?"

"Don't worry. I have a person in mind." he snickered at that thought.

The Vexos were relaxing and doing whatever they liked in their rooms. No annoying missions or battling the Resistance.

Only one didn't relax. Hades was on her laptop programing additional abilities for Serpent, so he and Reaper could be equal on power.

Hades didn't sleep a lot recently because of the said reason.

"You need to rest." said worried Serpent.

"There is no time for rest. I'm nearly done with uploading them." Hades sounded like a sleep deprived person.

"You need to rest. I appreciate, you doing this for me, but I …. me and Reaper need you fully awake and aware during brawls." said Serpent and Reaper nodding after him.

Hades sighed, but still continued with the work.

As on cue Spectra and Gus came inside her room.

Good thing she was with her mask.

From the inside Hades scoffed and getting annoyed with Spectra's interruption. But knew better that Spectra needed them for something.

Once they were far from eavesdropping, they settled in an area to talk.

"Today two steps of my plan were completed. Getting into the inner circle-the Vexos and collecting information. The final step is to strike when they are vulnerable and acquiring the throne." Spectra explained.

" _I was expecting more details. I'm going to admit that I never expected the last part from you Spectra or should I say Keith."_ thought Hades.

"Now that this is cleared up …" Spectra said looking at Hades' direction "… Gus prepare an Arena. We are going to test Helios at last."

Gus bowed and immediately left.

Hades looked at Gus reminding him of a person back on Gundalia.

Spectra and Hades looked at each other.

"What?! I thought we were going to start immediately." Hades said sounding impatient and cranky.

"It's not that fast. It takes a bit of time to prepare an arena. I thought you knew that Blake." he said teasingly.

Hades loudly scoffed.

Spectra rolled his eyes.

"Never thought you are the tease type, Keith." Hades said amused.

Spectra chuckled.

Meanwhile Helios popped up from Spectra's pocket slightly.

" _Can't they just flirt later. I need to test my power NOW. Sick lovebirds._ " Helios thought.

Reaper and Serpent were so done with this situation.

"Can't they just admit that they like each other?" Serpent whispered quietly so only Reaper could hear.

"Won't happen, cuz you know Blake and Spectra aint better. He is oblivious on those matters like a rock."

Serpent tried not to let a sound. This was extremely funny.

"Wasn't his name Keith tho?"

"Same person, doesn't matter."

Hades could sense more movements in her hood.

"What were you two talking about?" Hades asked.

Both bakugans sweat dropped.

"Nothing."

Time was passing agonizingly slow until Spectra received a voice message on his gauntlet.

'Master Spectra. The Arena is ready.'

Helios muttered "finally" under his breath.

They quickly arrived and went directly to the arena.

"Now shall we." Spectra chuckled.

Hades nodded.

"Good."

Both of them showed their gauntlets.

"Gauntlet power strike." both of them screamed.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Darkus Doom Reaper."

Reaper made a quick entrance.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Pyrus Helios MK2." Spectra smirked.

Hades looked at Helios, amazed and curious. Hades wasn't frightened. After all at the past she worked with Kazarina.

She brushed all those thoughts away.

"Ability Activate: Double Darkus Slicer."

500gs were added to Reaper. From 1150gs he went to 1650gs.

Reaper was swinging his scythe making the first 'slice'.

Spectra grinned.

"Ability Activate: Defuse Quaser."

Reaper returned to his base level of 1150gs. 300gs were added to Helios MK2. From 800gs he went to 1100gs.

" _Now they are nearly equal. I see what you did here."_

Helios attacked.

Reaper was trying to avoid the attack at all costs.

"Stay still." grunted Helios.

That wasn't going to happen.

Reaper was still flying like an aimless fly. At some point there was an irritated look, which could be read 'do something'.

Hades couldn't think of a proper strategy now and pulled something at random.

"Ability Activate: Darkus Slicer."

200gs were added to Reaper.

From 1150gs he went to 1350gs.

" _Enough for a little boost"_ thought Hades or so he thought.

Reaper did his attack which slightly scratched Helios.

"That tickles."

Spectra was irritated.

"Double Ability Activate: Dragon Pincer plus Blackout Cannon."

1000gs were added to Helios MK2. Now he was 1800gs. Reaper lost 400gs. From 1150gs he went to 650gs.

"Double Ability Activate: Darkus Rage plus Darkus Double Slicer."

Blackout Cannon was nullified. 400gs were subtracted from Helios. Now he was 1400gs.

500gs were added to Reaper making him 1550gs.

" _Did Spectra just deliberately choose those abilities. No, of course. Spectra and deliberate is unheard of in one sentence. I just had a shitty luck. I shouldn't overthink things, especially in a middle of a brawl."_

While Hades was overthinking Reaper did his attack and managed to beat somehow Helios.

30 % were removed from Spectra's life force.

Spectra had a stoic face after that.

They threw their bakugans again.

It was pretty much the same fight for the most part until Spectra started getting annoyed.

" _Come on! I know you can do more than this! Stop holding back! Use those Doom abilities of yours so I can test Farbas."_ Spectra got impatient.

Hades didn't have the need to sense the annoyance from Spectra as it was visible.

" _Maybe I need to speed up the battle. But what if …. I don't have to think about it."_

"Double Doom Ability Activate: Underworld Dark Flames plus Terror's fear." she said loudly with emptiness in her voice.

Reaper froze for a second.

1000gs were added to Reaper. From 1150gs he went to 2150gs.

Reaper attacked Helios leaving a lot of damage.

" _Was this girl crazy?! Calling out two Doom abilities in her condition is more than tiresome. It's dangerous."_

At that moment Spectra activated Farbas D2.

A female mechanical voice started to talk.

The game went from expert to god mode in seconds.

Now Helios was repaired. Like the Doom Ability didn't ever damage him.

" _That's something new."_

During that thought she had a slight dizziness.

" _Guh."_

" _Magnificent. It's working even better than I imagined."_

Spectra had a satisfied smug face.

" _That's bad. The side effect is dominating_." Reaper then looked at Blake. _"Wait a second. She is fighting it?! She is making it worse than it has to be. I need to finish the battle ASAP."_

Hades called some abilities until realizing it won't work at the second time.

Now Reaper was physically battling Helios, as his abilities were useless at the moment.

Seconds after that, physical attacks were useless too. Apparently the damned ability also recovered damage from physical attack.

" _What in the name of hell have you created?"_

Reaper was struggling and more than beat up, but wasn't going to give up yet.

" _Even with my gs I can't get close to him. The only way is with Doom Abilities, but I don't think Blake is enough stable to call another."_

Reaper continued to physically attack Helios and at the end he lost the second round.

70% were removed from Hades' life force.

" _I shouldn't have done the last Double Ability. I feel so drained. … No, no I need to stay awake. … It's nearly over. …"_

Spectra hmmed.

" _I know you are not giving your all. I thought you were one of those that give their 100% during a brawl, Blake."_

The third round wasn't anything different than the previous one.

Abilities were called left and right.

"Ability Activate: Defuse Quaser."

With this ability the whole battle ended.

Hades' remaining life force was lost.

" _Now I have the data. It was a good data."_

Things weren't so good for Blake.

" _I … can't hold … … … anymore."_

She lost balance and fell on the floor unconscious. The cloak made her look like a scattered black jelly.

Reaper and Serpent surrounded her.

At the mean time Gus and Spectra were discussing what to do next. Spectra gave him orders. He bowed and left.

Spectra turned at Blake's direction with a cold face until he saw her unconscious form. His expression melted in seconds.

He went closer to her to check if she has pulse or put simply alive.

He looked around to see if he was alone.

He got the teleportation card he received not so long ago from her and teleported both of them to her room.

He then picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed.

"Don't die right in front of me." he said quietly.

He heard some noise from her which relieved him greatly.

Now he planned to remove the mask.

Blake might kill him for that, but right now she needed air.

He put his hands on both side of the mask to open it like her when she showed her identity to him.

This wasn't working like he expected. Unless …

" _Her fingerprints are the only ones that can remove the mask."_

" _Cleverly done Blake."_

He removed part of her cloak to get her hands and carefully put them where her mask is. The mask was removed resulting in her hair flying everywhere and ultimately hiding her face.

He removed it and it showed her face. The most noticeable thing were big, blackish blue eye circles.

" _What was she even doing to get such dark circles?"_

This moment was bound to be destroyed as Helios appeared from behind Spectra's hair very impatient for another battle.

"You can be with your girlfriend later." Helios grunted.

Spectra know what he meant and nodded.

"Do not worry Helios. You are going to battle with Drago."

And then they left.

/Before I continue further know in advance that the battle Helios is having with Drago is the one in ep 31. But for this story remove Volt's presence, Brontes, Elico and Vulcan forced evolution*, The Pyrus energy, Dan having the other six bakugans /aka no Maxus Cross Dragonoid/, Mira and Marucho are only watching and Spectra wins the whole thing cuz Maxus Helios MKII ; *Brontes, Elico and Vulcan forced evolution will come later/

Blake awoke herself at some point. She was surprised to find herself without a mask. For a second she was in panic until she remembered her battle with Spectra. The most logical explanation was that he was the one to pick her up and remove it. If that was the case (which probably was) she would have a long talk about it.

Pandora: "Interesting. You say, Spectra has created a mechanical bakugan."

Hades: "Yes. I saw it with my own eyes through the mask."

Blake typed that while eating a large pizza with some salad.

Pandora: "Interesting indeed."

Hades: "Are you going to say interesting for the rest of this conversation?"

Pandora. "Of course not sis. It's just the fact that you don't hear about people creating mechanical bakugan everyday. Not even that witch has dared to go further."

Hades: "Since when have you decided to call your aunt a witch?"

Blake typed that while eating another slice of pizza.

Pandora: "It really doesn't matter. After all she's done. She totally deserves that.

Blake could feel her friend's anger from the other side and sighed.

Hades: "Anything else you want to say?"

Pandora: "Nothing much except good luck in the red sector. ;) "

Blake had a stoic expression.

Hades: "Shut up."

And with that she went offline and finished the last bits of food. Then she discarded of the box.

It was a dead silence.

" _What's up with everyone?"_ she thought very frustrated at this.

As on cue a knock was heard.

Blake quickly went to retrieve the mask.

"Who it is?" she asked with the mask on.

"You know very well." the voice answered.

It was obvious who it was.

She quickly got a sleeveless long robe with a hood.

"Come in."

And Spectra opened the door.

"I see you are awake." Keith said.

"So?"

"I just wanted to check if you are alright." he said removing his mask.

She looked at him remembering how she woke up.

"I'm good, but I want to know. Why did you decide to remove my mask?"

"You were unconscious and I couldn't let you sleep in that uncomfortable mask. Beside you needed air."

Blake was prepared to lecture him, but was amazed with his reasoning.

"Oh." she said embarrassed and put her hood on to conceal it.

Keith chuckled at her reaction.

"Anything else you want to say?" Blake asked.

It was quiet until she realized that Keith was hugging her.

She tried to free herself from the hug, but Keith only tightened it.

"I never thought you were the huggable type of person."

"I am, but only for you." he said in a voice that sent chills to her spine.

She was about to protest until she saw Keith kissing her on the lips.

The kiss was quick, but bottled with decade long suppressed feelings.

Keith released her from the hug and decided to leave.

Blake was stoic on the outside, but a whole mess on the inside.

"Good night. Also start preparing your baggage." he opened the door again to tell her that.

 **And that's for this chapter.**

 **I can smell the mixed reactions from afar. I really hope you liked the chapter.**


	57. Chapter 54

**Happy New Year readers!**

 **I was most of my vacation eating and eating. I don't feel my stomach.**

 **I'm currently working on some ideas for other fics and chapter nineteen for the prequel.**

 **Before I start school on third January I will try posting this chapter as I'm not sure when will I have time again.**

 **Chapter fifty-four in its glory.**

The Resistance were walking towards the Gamma controller.

"I expected more of a city." said Dan confused looking at something that appeared of a pit with an elevator.

"Unlike the other controllers this one is underground." explained Mira.

"If we destroy it, every bakugan will be free." said Ace.

Every bakugan there started dancing, especially Elfin and Preyas.

"We wasted enough time. Let's go." said Mira.

The Resistance wasn't the only ones that thought about the controllers.

"You need to start working more seriously Hydron. I gave you enough time. You and the Vexos have slacked off enough. The Alpha and Beta controllers are lost." said king Zenoheld who was close to yelling at his son.

"My dear father everything is in control." Hydron said looking at his father's eyes.

"Do not dare answering back. Need I remind you who is the king and who is the prince?" Zenoheld couldn't keep his half calm expression and yelled at Hydron.

"Relax father. As long as the Gamma controller is functional everything will be fine." Hydron said while playing with his hair.

"Do not disappoint. The consequences will be harsh." and with that king Zenoheld disconnected.

" _When I tell you father that everything is under control, you shall believe."_ thought Hydron until he remembered Lync's sudden disappearance.

" _In terms of Vexos not so much. Lync disappeared not so long ago on that Earth mission. A search party was organized. It's like he disappeared out_ _of existence."_

Hydron was in deep thought.

" _Such a shame he disappeared. He was a good spy."_

He broke out of that thoughts. Thinking about the past wouldn't help at all. He had to concentrate on the present."

He tapped some buttons in order to summon Mylene.

"Mylene are you there?"

"Yes your highness. What do you require me to do?"

"I want you to prevent the Resistance from destroying the Gamma controller. Separate them. They are weak on their own. Conquer and divide." said Hydron playing with his hair.

Mylene bowed.

"Anything else sir."

"Bring Shadow with you. Do not fail me Mylene." he said the last part with a serious expression and disconnecting.

As soon as he did that Mylene started cursing behind his back.

Speaking of Lync he was very much alive and bored out of his mind. He was currently walking outside to kill that boredom.

"It really sucks when you don't brawl with your attribute." he said stretching his limbs.

From a far at the top of the Gehabich mansion Pandora was supervising everything.

"Hmm."

"What's wrong?" asked Blickazard.

"I'm torn between my plans. How am I supposed to approach him without looking suspicious?" she anime panicked.

Blickazard sighed at his brawler's antics.

Pandora after some minutes calmed down and decided which plan to use.

"I see you calmed. Which one you decided to use?"

Suddenly her smile was replaced with a dark grin.

Blickazard went into an imaginary dark corner.

"Why from all possible plans you decided this one?"

Pandora's grin didn't disappear. It got even bigger.

"I can see you are not taking no?" Blickazard sighed.

"Yes. Now let's go."

She jumped and went near a big tree.

"Blick get into my hair."

"Why?"

"Are you still questioning my logic? Besides I think it is the better option. The other is to jump in my bra."

The word no was explicitly wrote on his face and hid immediately in Pandora's high and fluffy ponytail.

She looked left and right for someone. After she assured herself she transformed herself into a fluffy cat with brown fur with some small green parts.

Pandora stretched her new cat body, careful not to drop Blick and disappeared.

She reappeared near Lync, scaring him to death.

"What the hell?!" then looked at the cat.

" _A cat? What is it doing here?"_ he looked confused.

The cat looked at him calmly.

Lync then noticed a bakugan tied on it's right paw.

" _When did cats learn to brawl?"_

He removed the tie and got the bakugan. A note appeared.

" _Ventus Ziperator. Use it well. ;)"_

After he read the note, he looked at where the cat is or was.

"Where did it go?"

Lync was confused what just happened and who the cat was.

Somewhere in the forest Pandora transformed back into her human form.

She stretched again.

"Blick you still in there?"

"Yes."

"You can get down, if you want."

"I think I will stay here. Your hair is comfortable."

"Suit yourself then."

Meanwhile Spectra and Hades from the Vexos were riding an elevator.

Spectra at the mean time was eavesdropping Hydron's conversation with his dad.

He grinned darkly.

Minutes ago Hydron was having a hard time assigning the Vexos. Hydron was questioning whether he should keep it the old way for a quick win or give Volt the role of the spy and unclear outcome.

It was obvious to Spectra that he was struggling to decide. This was very amusing to Spectra.

The Resistance split into two teams.

The first team-Shun, Baron and Marucho were outside and brawling against Mylene and Shadow.

Mylene and Shadow lost.

The first team tried to get inside, but Mylene denied access leaving them outside.

The second team – Dan, Ace and Mira were in a heated battle with Volt. At the end Volt lost and let them pass further.

Gus, Spectra and Hades on the other end waiting for them.

"The Resistance managed to show after all." Spectra said.

Gus had a satisfied grin while Hades was silent.

"We are going to stop you Spectra." said loudly Dan.

"It will be fun seeing you try." Spectra smiled widely showing his gauntlet.

As on cue Gus and Hades did the same.

The three Resistance members glared at the three Vexos, especially Ace.

"Gauntlet Power Strike." all of them screamed.

One of them threw a Gate card, followed by the six bakugan.

The battle was going to start attribute vs attribute then probably mixing or switching.

Wilda and Vulcan were attacking each other.

"Last time when you won against me was pure luck." he said darkly getting a new ability card.

Mira was very furious.

Ace wanted revenge on Hades for the moment when he took Mira's bakugan.

"Double Ability Activate: Tri-Gunner plus Night Explorer."

300gs were added to Percival and 300gs were subtracted from Reaper.

Percival was now 750gs. Reaper went from 1150gs to 850gs.

" _Damn it. I forgot how powerful he was, but at least its something close."_ thought Ace.

Hades was unimpressed.

Somewhere Dan was calling out an ability against Spectra.

Spectra nullified it and called another ability.

They switched roles for the next fifteen minutes.

The energy was getting bigger. The place couldn't handle it.

At some point the controller was permanently destroyed and the place started to collapse.

Spectra, Gus and Hades escaped with their bakugans. Same applied to the Resistance members.

Somewhere else, Mylene was angry at living bakugan. She got hers and snatched Volt's.

"Please have some mercy." the bakugans said at the same time very scared.

"Your purpose ends here." she said carelessly and satisfied.

Volt was shocked and deep down furious at Mylene.

"Let's go." she ordered.

The three bakugans landed directly in the storage room of the Vestal destroyer.

Gus was arranging some things until he heard sounds. Gus turned around and saw the tossed bakugans.

Spectra was waiting for Hades to get his stuff, which surprisingly wasn't a lot in order to leave.

After that they went to the main part of Vestal Destroyer.

"You did well today." Spectra said towards Hades.

"Thanks. Same goes to you." she replied with her mask's voice.

"We are alone, you know..." he didn't bother to continue the sentence as he knew that Hades understood.

"Fine." she said removing the mask, letting her long hair free.

She stretched her neck.

"I forgot that light existed." she said with a poker face.

Spectra chuckled at her response.

"Maybe it's not that bad to remove it once in a while." he said touching her shoulder while with the other hand he removed his mask, showing his playful eyes.

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a flirt." she teased.

"But you like my flirty side."

"Maybe."

It was silent.

Keith broke it with a chuckle.

"Anyway what are we going to do now?" asked Blake.

"For starters I want to make Helios the Ultimate bakugan and dethroning the Vestal Royal family."

"Nice plan there. Especially the second part." Blake said.

"Glad you approve it as you and Gus will help me with it."

" _I didn't say I approve. I implied_ _that I like it. You need to learn reading between the lines Keith. "_

Blake was about to go.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Correction. It's our room. You and I are going to share one and bed."

" _WHAT?!"_ Blake thought angrily.

"Aren't there more than one room here?" asked Blake.

"Maybe, but I want us to share."

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Sly fox." And with that she left to their soon to be shared room.

Keith grinned at her reaction.

Somewhere else a bored prince was twirling his hair until he heard a sound on his hologram computer.

A red dot appeared on an Earth map.

"Bakugan activity. Lync got found."

He chuckled drinking a sip from his tea.

 **And that's for this chapter guys.**

 **It was never shown in the anime or stated in wikia whether or not Gundalians could transform into animals. I made this up. You'll see why in the next chapters.**

 **I am switching the timeline of New Vestroia. (if you hadn't noticed already)**

 **I plan from the next chapter onwards not to do it so much.**

 **Will Lync return to the Vexos or stay on Earth? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
